My Second Half
by The Red Abyss
Summary: They had just met and come to know what love is. Esdeath finds a mother's love from Tatsumi's mother. Their parents got killed and Tatsumi and Esdeath separated. What fate had in reserve for Tatsumi and Esdeath. Will they meet again; they certainly will search for their second half. But when they find each other, Esdeath he loved had already become a sadistic general of empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Acceptance**

 **A/N: My first AGK fanfic. So go easy on me. Characters might be a little OOC.**

In north's most cold climate resided Partas clan or tribe. Partas clan's members were known for their proficient skills in hunting. Be it a weak or be it an ultra class danger beast, it was like hunting a rat using their mechanism enhanced from years of experience.

They were professionals in hunting danger beasts. They occasionally helped other tribes in their hunting but they always kept the large share for themselves and when someone asked their leader that why they always had large share as a hunting reward, then the leader used to say ''This is their punishment for being weak''.

The Partas clan leader was six feet tall and a bulky man living with the creed ''The strong survive and the weak die''. The whole tribe also believed in this creed.

The leader 'Acdease' had a daughter 'Esdeath'. She was ten years old with blue hair and blue eyes, standing 4'8'' of height.

She loved her father and lived with the same motto as her father. Esdeath like her father was a strong girl and her father taught her every aspect of hunting. She was very beautiful and much more powerful than any girl or boy of her age. She was so strong that she had defeated all other tribe members, her father was the only one remaining undefeated in a spar.

Every tribe members respected her prowess. And at such a little age she was offered by many marriage proposals from tribe families. She was also offered several dates proposals. But she rejected every offer. Why? Because she never liked or felt any interest in these kinds of sappy matters like love and marriage and now for a while she was leading hunting teams.

But beside all these, Partas clan loved their members and was also known for their friendship. If they make someone their friend, they would do anything for them, for better reasons of course.

Acdease had such a friend named Jims. Jims and Acdease was in same phase of life.

Once during hunting escapades when Acdease was left alone facing an ultra Class danger beast, Jims had saved his life. And in gratitude Acdease offered his friendship to Jims, and he accepted.

After that they became good friends. Jims often used to visit Partas Tribe with his wife 'Suufy' and his seven years old son 'Tatsumi'.

It was a common knowledge for everyone that they were friend and why?

Whenever they visit Partas clan, they always planned to stay at least three to four days. Jims and his wife Suufy always liked clan's culture and there way of living. But their philosophy of 'strong survive and weak die' didn't sit well with Suufy.

Jims and Suufy were best sword wielders and creator of strong and reliable swords. Jims also used to supply swords and weapons to Partas clan and they were all of best quality.

Tatsumi was also tracked on his father's path. He started to learn swordsmanship at the age of five. He also started to help his father in his work.

Acdease and Jims Together were a force to fear. Their two man team was famous all over the north and the rumors were also spreading in empire.

Esdeath, despite not one for sappy things took a liking to Tasumi when he first visited her clan with his father. And over time they became best friends and also became attached to emotional levels. She knew he was weak than her and she was amazed at herself that she took a liking to such a weak person but whenever they spar she could see the potential and determination to become more powerful and these attributes just drew her towards Tatsumi more. She didn't know what these feeling were because whenever she looked at Tatsumi she began to heat up. Her face flushed and her heartbeat became fast. Some time she felt frustrated because of these feelings because she couldn't understand these symptoms in her bodies. Sometimes she even felt disgusted with herself for feeling like this.

So it was one of those times when Tatsumi was in the clan on a visit with his family and she was annoyed from herself with these feelings. So she was outside of her house. His father, Tatsumi and his family were having dinner inside.

There was a five meter high and one meter wide boundary wall surrounding the clan grounds. And she was sitting on the boundary's top indulging in the thoughts of her feelings about Tatsumi.

One hour has already been passed; she was still sitting there hugging her knees in cold climate. On Times like these you can see her with emotions of a girl of her age.

She sensed someone came and sat beside her. She turned her head and saw that the person was Tatsumi's mother Suufy.

''What are you doing here in cold my dear'' Suufy asked with a smile adorning her pale face.

Esdeath didn't have a mother so whenever Suufy behaved like that she felt a foreign feeling of having a mother come to surface. But Suufy always treated her like a daughter. And Esdeath just let herself indulged in these amazing feeling of having a mother.

''Nothing just thinking'' Esdeath replied with a smile of her own.

''Hmmm...Well you know it's not good for a girl of your age to think so hard. It's bad for your health'' Suufy said in a motherly tone that just make Esdeath emotionally more vulnerable to the woman?

''No one ever told me that thinking hard could be harmful'' Esdeath said a little unsure of the fact.

''My dear Esdy, not only thinking hard but thinking hard for a long time is harmful to kids of your age'' Suufy said in same loving tone.

Esdeath blushed on being called Esdy. It was the nickname Tatsumi had given her and in return she gave him his nickname Sumi. So his mother also picked the nickname Esdy.

''So leave the thinking on us elders and tell me what were you thinking'' Suufy asked in her same soft voice which she always used with Tatsumi.

Esdeath blushed again but she never hesitated for anything. So she told Suufy her problem.

''I... I...Was thinking...of t...Tatsumi'' Esdeath said but she stuttered first time in her life.

Suufy raised an eyebrow in confusion but she wasn't totally unaware of Tatsumi and Esdeath's friendship but she felt it better to let Esdeath explain.

''Tatsumi, and what were you thinking about Tatsumi'' Suufy asked with a smile.

Esdeath blushed again and tried to hide his face in her soft fur jacket. ''I...don't know what I should do'' Esdeath said her voice muffled in the thick woolen scarf she was wearing.

''About what'' Suufy inquired again but she didn't get any response.

Suufy wrapped her arm around Esdeath's shoulder and pulled her, shoulder to shoulder. Esdeath stiffened for a second but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around Suufy's waist.

''Esdeath, you know, Tatsumi is my son and I love him unconditionally. And you are like a daughter to me, I don't know what you think of me but as I want to see Tatsumi happy, I would also like to see you happy as well. Even if you are not my daughter...you are my daughter from now on'' Suufy said as much softly as she could say.

Esdeath felt something wet on her cheeks. She tried to wipe it but it came again. What was it? Was she crying...no that's impossible she never cried before? But why did now. Was it because of this warm feeling she felt when this woman called her, her daughter? Was it because this love and caring aura this woman was emitting.

Esdeath tightened her hold more and buried her head in her 'mother's chest and the feeling she was holding back for ten years just came out in once in form of unwanted tears. The feelings she had seen on girls' faces of her tribe when their mother embraced their daughters.

But she always ignored those feeling in cover of her power. She always believed that these feelings just made a human weak. But she was feeling so weak herself against this woman's motherly aura. Why was she unable to resist it?

''Wh...Why can't I r..res...resist this f..feeling. Why I am feeling like melting in this embrace. Why am I feeling so warm when snow is falling on us so hard? Why am I feeling like...safe while I don't fear to anyone? Why?

Esdeath calmed down after several minutes. Suufy just tightened her hold on Esdeath.

''This feeling, I am emitting and you are feeling is the most powerful feeling in the world. Even gods are helpless against this feeling. The most harshest and cruel human are nothing against these feeling.

Esdeath even if your creed is 'strong survives and weak dies', then don't ever forget that these strong people are born from the weak. Its strong's duty to protect weak because if we have someone or something to protect then no one can stop you from attaining the peak of the strongest. And Esdeath whatever you do, don't ever forget this feeling and even if you don't like it, at least respect these feelings'' Suufy said to Esdeath pouring her motherly feelings.

Esdeath loose the hug a little and looked at Suufy and nodded in understanding. Then after staring at her face for several second Esdeath looked down again and asked '' C...can I c...ca...Call you…'' Esdeath asked hesitating.

Suufy understood from her motherly instinct what Esdeath meant. She nodded with a smile and '' yeah you can call me but not with tears, with a smile on my daughter's beautiful face'' Suufy said wiping the tears on Esdeath's face with her index finger.

Esdeath nodded and smiled and tried to say what she wanted to say for so long, ''M...mo...mom''.

Suufy hugged Esdeath again tightly and said ''Yes, my daughter, Esdy''.

''Mom...mom...mom...mom...'' Esdeath just couldn't hold it in herself and cried the word in Suufy's breasts again and again.

They stayed like that for several minutes and Esdeath felt content in her mother's arms.

They didn't notice but two male figures were watching the whole scene with their eyes and they could listen them too.

These were acdease and Jims. Acdease had some tears in his eyes and Jims was trying to comfort him.

''I n..never even imagined that Esdeath needed a mother's love so much. I always thought that she doesn't care about these kinds of things and I often felt worry for my daughter that would she ever fell love or not. I...am really thankful of you and Suufy'' acdease said.

Jims put a hand on Acdeas's shoulder and said ''well she has a mother now and you don't need to say thanks for this. It's our duty as your friend. So don't worry and lets listen what your daughter's thoughts are about Tatsumi. Acdeas nodded and they both listened.

Esdeath was sitting in Suufy's lap. Her head was resting on her breasts. Suufy was drawing small circles on Esdeath's back to calm her down. After several minutes Esdeath calmed down then Suufy asked ''So now… what were you thinking about my Tatsumi, dear Esdy. Won't you tell me now'' Suufy asked her chin resting on Esdeath's head.

Esdeath nodded and started to tell Suufy everything she felt for Tatsumi.

''I...I don't know, this is first time I have ever felt like this. I had gotten several marriage and dating proposals but these things never mattered to me. I rejected every one of the proposals. But when I first saw Tatsumi, I don't know what happened. My body suddenly felt warm, my heart beat became fast and now every time when I see him the same things happen every time I see Tatsumi. I know he is weak but then why I always feel like a weird sensation in my stomach, I feel like my mind goes into frenzy. When Tatsumi is in front of me I don't see anything but Tatsumi. I feel like I want to protect him from the world. I want to hold him, I want to treasure him, I...I just want to possess him so he could only think of me. And whenever we spar I just can't hold myself from seeing the potential he has for becoming a strong man. And when he calls me Esdy, I feel like just eat him...ah...Sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that. I want to tease him. I just want to have him in my arms forever. I...I think I am going crazy.

I am going crazy, right'' Esdeath stopped her ranting about Tatsumi and looked at Suufy.

Suufy just couldn't believe her ears; this girl was so madly in love with her little Tatsumi. She giggled when Esdeath said that she wants to eat him and then apologized. Really... She was looking so cute at the moment that Suufy couldn't hold herself saying next words '' Esdeath, You are looking so cute, now I want to eat you''.

''Eh...'' Esdeath was baffled for a second and then said.

''M...mom, just tell me what's wrong with me'' Esdeath said with a pouting and red face.

Jims and Acdease were also baffled from Esdeath's rant and chuckled after hearing Suufy.

Suufy then said ''My dear daughter Esdy, you are in love with Tatsumi...madly''.

Esdeath's eyes widened.

''L…Love, but I didn't love anyone and how can I fall in love with Tatsumi without knowing myself'' Esdeath wondered loudly.

Suufy chuckled and said ''Esdy, I will ask you some questions and answer them honestly''.

Esdeath nodded.

''Do you want to see Tatsumi when he isn't with you'' Suufy said.

''Yes'' Esdeath said,

''Do you always worry about you when he isn't around you''.

''Yes''

And my third question's answer you have already given that you want to protect him from the world. Well...there are questions but you have already answered them'' Suufy said.

'' Then'' Esdeath asked.

''Well my dear, love is not something you do, it just happens. No one has any control on it. And if someone denies it then they only fool themselves.

Two things affection and care sneaks in your heart and make home there then slowly-slowly they convert into love for the person you care and have affection.

This feeling you have for Tatsumi is as stronger as the earlier emotions you were feeling when you called me mom. One for your family and other for your lover, these two feeling are the powers, even gods fears them. So you love Tatsumi'' Suufy said finishing.

Esdeath was silent for several seconds then suddenly said ''I love Tatsumi...I love Tatsumi'' she said a little louder and happier tone. She stood up and as she was about to go Suufy stopped her.

''Where are you going'' suufy asked.

''I am going to tell Tatsumi, I can't wait to tell him'' Esdeath said ecstatically.

''Esdy, Tatsumi is sleeping, and if you wake him up he still would be in a daze and sleepy. And when you will confess to him he won't be able to grasp it completely and if he said something unintentionally then you will feel bad. So wait till morning. We are going to stay umm...Three more days, so you can tell him with full preparation'' Suufy said to Esdeath.

Esdeath pondered on it a little and nodded.

''And you will have all the time to do...things like...hugging...cuddling...kissing and...'' suffy was stopped by a hand to her mouth.

Esdeath was getting redder and redder with each words and finally she put a hand to Suufy's mouth.

''Moooomm'' Esdeath whined.

''You are looking so cute I wanna-'' Suufy tried to say but Esdeath cut her.

''Not...happening, you are not going to eat me...'' Esdeath smirked and finished ''I am going to eat you'' saying that Esdeath pounced on Suufy and buried her face in her breasts. They fell to the ground and looked at each other and started to laugh loudly.

Acdease couldn't hold himself any longer, he jumped to the boundary and as he landed there Esdeath stood up in alarm and took a fight stance but when she looked at the person she relaxed and said ''father what you are doing here'' Esdeath asked to acdease.

Acdease just hugged his daughter and said in a cracking voice''Sorry Esdeath, I didn't realize that you needed a mother's affection too beside a fathers'''.

Esdeath just smiled warmly and patted her father's back and said, ''Dont worry dad even if i needed a mother, you were there for me, doing everything to make me happy and i am really greatful for that''.

Acdease's eyes welled up hearing his daughter's words. ''I didn't know you have grown up'' Acdease said hugging his daughter tighter.

Suufy and Jims smiled seeing father and daughter.

''Well we should go in, the storm is getting worse'' Jims said and everyone nodded.

Jims and his wife Suufy and his son Tatsumi were sleeping in one room and Acdease and Esdeath was sleeping in their own separate rooms. It was almost midnight and the weather was on its worst state.

Next day, everyone was sitting on the table having breakfast. Esdeath was happier than ever and the happiness could be seen clearly on her face. Tatsumi wondered what happened to her. He also noticed that everyone was smiling and he felt a little creepy feeling.

''So Esdeath how was your sleep'' Suufy asked with her cheerful expression.

Esdeath looked at her, ''The best sleep I ever got'' she replied mirroring Suufy's expressions.

The foreboding feeling in Tatsumi's heart was getting stronger now. His mother asked Esdeadth but not him. It never happened before.

Suufy noticed it, ''And what about you Tatsumi'' she asked him.

''Good'' He simply said.

''What about you mom'' Esdeath asked Suufy.

''Oh, I slept well dear'' Suufy replied.

''Mom' Esdeath called my mom...'mom'' Tatsumi thought.

'No this wasn't good, if she becomes my mother's daughter then...then we would be siblings and my love for her...will be pointless' he thought with a grimace and stood up and went out. Everyone wondered what his problem was, but Suufy somewhat understood his problem but not the real problem.

Suufy stood up, ''Don't worry let me handle him''. Everyone nodded and she went out.

Tatsumi was sitting at a boulder lying to the side of the house. Despite the worse weather at night it was clear and nice in the morning just a little chilly with sunlight. Sunlight was peeking from the clouds and giving a shining appearance to the green grass spreading throughout the earth.

Tatsumi felt someone wrapped their arms around him and he could never mistake the warmth he felt from it. But he didn't say anything.

His mom rubbed her cheek to him affectionately. ''Aw...my little Tatsumi is mad at me'' she cooed in his ear.

Tatsumi stood up, ''Mom why was Esdeath calling you m...mom'' he asked with a cracking voice and a pouting face.

His mom stifled a giggle, ''And what's the problem in Esdeath calling me mom'' She asked.

''Mom if...if she calls you 'mom' then...then we would be like siblings and...and I d...don't want that because I love her'' he said with a cracking and stuttering and as the last words came out of his mouth he covered his mouth with both of his hands. His eyes were wide and he turned to the side so that his mom couldn't see his face.

This time his mom chuckled. She came closer to him and looked in his eyes, "so my little Tatsumi loves Esdeath, huh" she said amusedly.

''Tatsumi, tell me if Esdeath becomes my daughter-in-law then what would she call me'' Suufy asked her son.

Tatsumi put a finger under his chin, ''If she becomes your daughter-in-law then she will call you ...'' he looked at his mother wide eyes ''Mom, she will call you mom'' he said finishing his earlier sentence and now a bright and cheerful expression appeared on his face.

He hugged his mother wrapping his arms around her neck. ''I was worrying for nothing'' he said.

Unknown to mother-son duo, Esdeath was listening their conversation from a distance and hearing them she couldn't stop her face glowing with the smile.

It was the evening time that day, Jims and Acdease and some of Acdease's tribe members were going on a hunt. So Esdeath, Tatsumi and Suufy were alone at the home.

It was seven PM. After having dinner Tatsumi, Esdeath and Suufy were sitting near the little fire in the house.

''Mom your food was delicious'' Esdeath said.

''Oh, really, thank you'' Suufy said and looked at Tatsumi who was checking his sword, ''What about you Tatsumi dear'' she asked to Tatsumi.

''It was delicious as Esdy said'' Tatsumi replied smiling.

After fifteen minutes Suufy noticed that Esdeath and Tatsumi wanted to talk to each other but hesitating because of her. So she stood up and said ''Okay, you guys chat, I am retiring for the night'' she said winking to both of them which made them blush.

Now they were left alone. Esdeath stood up and went to sit closer to Tatsumi. She sat near him and hugged his arm and put the side of her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Tatsumi also smiled and put his head above her's.

''Tatsumi, I love you'' she said abruptly which shocked Tatsumi to the core and his body stiffened. Esdeath noticed it and separated themselves and looked at him, ''What happened, don't you feel the same'' she asked a little down from his reaction.

''N...No it's not like that. I love you too but why do you love me'' He asked to her after all he was weak comparing to her.

''What do you mean'' she asked.

''I mean I am weak, comparing to me and according to your creed you shouldn't love me weak'' He told her.

She sighed, ''Tatsumi, you are right you are weak but I don't see the weak you, I see the Tatsumi who has much more potential than anyone else. And even if you are weak, I want to protect you, you I feel worried whenever you are away from me. And if you are weak then I will make you stronger.

Though you are with you parents but still I can't help it. I feel lonely and ...bored when you are not beside me and whenever you are beside me my heart beats so fast that it feels like it want to burst out of my chest and want to go to you.

First when I came to know that weird things were happening to me whenever you are around me, I felt worried...worried that something is happening to me. And I was so frustrated that it was effecting my daily life and Yesterday I talked to your mother and you know what she said'' Esdeath said and asked him.

''What'' he asked surprised that his mother talked to her about it.

''She said that the symptoms I have, shows clearly that I love you and when I said that I never loved anyone, she said; you don't love anyone, it just happens. It sneaks in our hearts in disguise of care and friendship to each other then slowly-slowly these feelings of care and friendship becomes so deep that it comes to its original form called love. So I...I don't know how it happened, it just happened and I guess I can ignore our rule once for you if it bothers you that much'' Esdeath said. She also didn't want to believe it initially but talking to Suufy gave her courage to accept these feelings.

Tatsumi couldn't help himself and hugged her tightly and she too returned the hug. ''I love you Esdeath'' Tatsumi said with pinkish cheeks.

And hearing it from his mouth made Esdeath blush and she buried her nose in his hairs inhaling his scent. She sighed in contentment. She could stay like that forever. Then her smile lessened, ''You will go back to your own village day after tomorrow, what will I do then'' She said with sadness of separation.

''Don't worry I will come soon'' he said to sooth her because he knew how crazy she was. And what she could do if her mind went south.

''You will have to, if you didn't come to me soon then I will go and drag you here to stay with me forever tied by a rope'' she said in her soft but laced with a threat voice.

''Y...yeah I will come, don't worry'' He said immediately before she could decide anything.

They stayed in the hug for some minutes and after a while fell asleep like that.

Suufy was listening them and she smiled cheerfully. She came to them and covered them with a warm duvet and went to wait for her husband and friend to return from hunt.

Tatsumi woke up feeling good. He noticed that he was in a cage of someone's arms. He also noticed that they were covered by a duvet. He looked at the person beside him who was sleeping like never before.

He tried to wake her up, ''Esdeath'', ''Hmm...'' She voiced with a smile on her face but didn't wake up. He sighed and again tried to wake her up but no response.

He then decided to wake himself up and go out and as he was about to leave Esdeath caught his wrist and yanked him in the covers and caged him in her arms again. He sighed and gave up.

''Lets sleep some more'' Esdeath mumbled in his sleep.

After 5minutes he got an idea and smirked. This will work definitely.

''Hey Esdeath'' Tatsumi called.

''What'' Esdeath said which showed that she was awake?

''Let's go on a date'' Tatsumi said and as the words came out of his mouth Esdeath's eyes flew open.

''Did I heard right'' Esdeath asked to confirm what he just said.

''Yeah'' He said.

Esdeath immediately stood up, '' I am going to get ready'' she said and went to get ready.

''Wow, so fast, I will have to think many ways similar to that'' he said and also got up.

''Okay, so where should we go'' Tatsumi asked.

''Hmm...Okay there's a place I would like to show you'' Esdeath said and they both walked to the exit of the tribe walls.

After coming some meters away from the tribe walls they reached to a cliff which has a single cherry blossom tree which could be seen from the tribe walls.

They reached the cliff. The tree has pink petals and some leaves were on the ground coloring it a mixture of pink and white.

Tatsumi saw this and he was amazed from the sheer beauty of the tree. ''W...wow this is so beautiful'' Tatsumi said and went under the tree, a mixture of happiness and excited expression on his face.

''Isn't it'' Esdeath said smiling.

She grabbed his wrist and took him to the edge of the cliff and the sight again left him wide eyed and speechless. It was because of the sight he saw from the snow covered cliff, large grassy fields and trees which has snow gathered on them and a river flowing between the fields bisecting them. Many different kind of animals quenching their thirst for water from the river.

And the snow which was gathered on the trees was shining in the sunlight.

''Just a few days ago this sight was just a waste of time for me; it held no value for me. I never like this sight before but after I met you, this very sight which was useless for me became the peace of my mind when you were not with me'' She said and looked at Tatsumi and continued, ''This beauty of nature, this unrivaled and heavenly beauty became my friend when you were not with me'' She said it all with a serene expression mixed with a small smile.

''Then I should be thankful of this beauty to provide you company in my absence'' Tatsumi said with a smile.

Esdeath chuckled and put her arms around his neck, though she was longer than him.

''When you are with me I feel complete'' Esdeath said and touched his forehead to her.

''You know how old this tree is'' Esdeath asked.

''No'' he said.

She took him under the tree again, ''This tree is several hundred years old, my father told me, it always stays like this in every season, it never wavers'' She told him.

"Its age is really unbelievable'' He said.

''I actually started to come here when I met you. Dad told me it's a valuable tree for our tribe and our ancestors are buried under this tree'' she said.

''Wow, I feel honored to visit here'' Tatsumi said with a smile. Esdeath chuckled.

''Well let's eat'' she said and they ate their food.

After having their food Esdeath thought to play something.

''Hey Tatsumi lets play snow ball fight'' Esdeath said and before Tatsumi could understand a large snow ball hit him on the face. He fell backward and his head buried in the ground.

He freed his head from the ground and glared at Esdeath and another ball hit him on the chest. He fell back again. Annoyed from her he got up immediately and gathering the snow made a snow ball and threw it on Esdeath who dodged it. He threw another, she dodged again.

Esdeath chuckled at his frustrated expression. Suddenly Tatsumi stopped throwing snowballs and looked behind Esdeath, ''Mom'' he said and surprise Esdeath turned to see his mom but there was no one then a snow ball hit her in the head and she stumbled several feet forward.

Tatsumi laughed at her hard and suddenly he stopped laughing when he noticed Esdeath running towards him with a huge snowball, ''Oh no no no...'' He muttered and before he could run Esdeath threw the ball on Tatsumi and he buried down in the snow, only head was out. Esdeath came near his head and sat down near his head.

''Dirty tricks, Tatsumi. I didn't know you have become so clever'' she said poking his cheek with her index finger.

''You need to be punished for playing dirty and this is your punishment'' she said and stood up and started to walk away.

''H...Hey Esdeath, don't leave me here alone'' he yelled in desperation and tried to free himself but failed. He threw a glare at Esdeath.

''Well, I am not leaving you, so don't worry about that'' she said and several feet distance away from his head sat down on one knee and gathered some snow and made a ...head, Tatsumi noticed.

''What are you doing'' He asked.

She grinned at him, '' I am making your head...I mean your face'' she said cheerfully. He sweat dropped.

''You know I have many paintings of you at home. When you are not with me I often draw your face'' she said with a smile, ''I will show you when we get back home'' she said.

Tatsumi sweat dropped again, ''I am not interested in seeing my face in your drawing, I already know how your drawing is'' he muttered. ''Huh, did you say something Tatsumi'' she asked like she didn't know anything.

''Nothing'' he said.

''Just wait few more minutes and it will be complete'' she said and concentrated on making his head.

After one minute a shiver ran through his body, ''Esdeath, I am freezing now'' he said, ''Wait a minute'' Esdeath said not even looking at him.

''Esdeath my body is going numb, get me out from here'' he yelled.

''Just a-'' she got cut, ''Enough, are you freeing me or not'' he yelled frustrated from her ignorance of him.

She sighed and looked at him, he was surely has a pink face. Then a worry washed over her that she overdid it. She went to him and pulled him out from the snow and cleaned his cloths of any snow. His cloths were damp and he was shivering. He sat down and hugged his knees to his chest to stay a little warm.

Esdeath went in to a panic mode and went closer t him. ''Tatsumi, are you okay, I am sorry'' she said but he didn't answer.

''Oh, Tatsumi you are freezing'' she said and Tatsumi mentally cursed her for not listening him earlier.

''Tatsumi remove your cloths, these are wet'' she said but he didn't do anything.

She herself removed his shirt and pants and put them to the side to get dry in sun light.

She covered his body in her warm furry coat and hugged him to her body tightly to give him the needed warmth. After half hour Tatsumi stopped shivering, ''You will kill me someday, you know'' he said and he knew what was going to happen now.

Esdeath's eyes welled up, ''I...I am sorry, please forgive me'' she said and a tear trickled down her cheek.

He knew it will happen, ''Only if you promise me something'' he said.

''Anything'' she replied.

''Okay, promise me that you won't do something like this again'' he said,

''I promise'' she said immediately.

''Okay then I forgive you'' He said and kissed her on the cheek and Esdeath hugged him tighter...tighter.

''Ugh...Esdeath you are suffocating me'' he croaked out.

''S...sorry'' she said again and loose her hold a little.

They sat there like that for all the time reminiscing on the events which happened after they met.

''Tatsumi, you remember the time when I wanted to check my new move on you and you hide behind your mother's legs. Hehehe…, how funny it was and when you peaked out from behind mom's legs you were looking so cute that I fell in love with you more at that time'' she said smiling.

''Sh...Shut up, I wasn't hiding behind her, she came in front of me suddenly'' he replied embrassingly.

''Whatever, but I also remember the time when I was hurt and you took care of me for three day straight. I was sure at that time that I love you, just didn't want to admit it'' She said.

''Yeah, you really made me worried at that time, I prayed to god every moment to make to well again'' He said smiling.

''Really'' she asked.

''Don't you believe me'' he said.

''No, I believe you'' she said and cupped her cheek, ''I believe you more than myself'' she said, ''And I believe in you more than myself too'' he said.

Their faces started to lean closer, ''I have started to feel like you are my second half, I can't live without you'' Esdeath said. They could feel each other's breath on their lips.

''I love you, Esdeath'' Tatsumi said, ''And I love you too Tatsumi, I will love you for all eternity'' she said and their lips touched for their first kiss. They closed their eyes and felt the moment. Esdeath embraced him tighter and Tatsumi also hugged her tighter.

Their lips kept touching; both can feel their emotions and love for each other from the kiss. Then after one minute they broke apart and panted a little.

''It was my first kiss'' Tatsumi said.

''Mine too and I want you to take my everything first'' she said and leaned again for another kiss but Tatsumi stopped her.

''Esdeath, aren't we much younger for that we should wait till we get young, okay'' he said and Esdeath pouted. Tatsumi chuckled, ''You know you look cutest when you pout like that'' Tatsumi said pecking her on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him again on the lips.

''Well we should return its past afternoon and I think your cloths are dry too'' Esdeath suggested and Tatsumi nodded.

''And I am sorry for that'' Esdeath said looking down again.

Tatsumi wore his cloths and came close to her and pecked her on the lips, ''I have forgiven you already so don't worry about that'' he said and she hugged him to her breasts which was already b-cups.

They made their way back to the tribe holding hands.

Esdeath looked at the sky, 'I am happy, this love is weird but I am happy more than ever so I will accept it with open arms' she thought and continued their path back to tribe.

They entered the tribe boundary and went to her home straight. They entered her home.

''Okay I am going to change my cloths'' Tatsumi said.

''I am going to talk to father'' she said and Tatsumi went to change their cloths and Esdeath went to her father.

Tatsumi went in the room he was staying with his parents. His mother was there.

''Oh you returned, how was your date'' Suufy asked with a cheerful look on her face.

Tatasumi became red, ''M...Mom, what are you talking about'' he said trying to evade the topic. Suufy chuckled, ''What, I am your mother you know. I know everything my baby is doing'' she said.

Tatsumi took out a White shirt and dressed. His mom came from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Tatsumi sighed, ''It was good mom. At one point Esdeath would have ruined it because of how she is but it all went well'' he said turning to face her.

''I am happy for you'' she said smiling.

''I am too'' he said and wrapped his arms around her.

''But we are going back tomorrow morning'' he said in a muffling voice due to his face buried in her neck.

Suufy put a hand on Tatsumi's head and caressed his hairs, ''Dont worry we will come again soon for visit'' Suufy said enveloping her son to her warm embrace.

''Hey father I am back from my date with Tatsumi'' Esdeath said cheerfully.

Acdease smiled and gave a hug to his daughter and continued his work of sharpening his tools.

''How was it'' He asked.

''It was awesome'' she said cheerfully.

His father chuckled. He knew Tatsumi was weak at the moment but he also knew that as he will grow up he will be stronger like his father. That's why he didn't have any problem with Esdeath and Tatsumi going out.

''But they are going back tomorrow'' she said with a sad expression on her face.

Acdease stopped his work and came to his daughter's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

''Esdeath, don't worry they will come again soon.'' Acdeace said to comfort his daughter.

''But I get restless when I don't see him. How would I live till then'' she said in a downed voice.

Acdease smiled and squeezed her shoulder, ''You know Esdeath when your mother fell ill, I got worried and as time passed her condition got worse. One day she called me closer to her and held my hand in her hands and said, ''Honey, I am sorry but you will have to raise Esdeath alone''.

''I said, no what are you saying, you can't go. Our daughter needs her mother and I need you more than anything Tears welled up in my eyes, I said how I would live without you. I can't live without you'' Acdease remembered every word his wife said and he told Esdeath every word exactely.

''And you know what she said'' Acdease asked and Esdeath said ''What''.

''She said, Honey I love you and I can't express how sorrowful I am feeling right now for leaving you both alone but remember that wherever I will be after life, I always will be watching over you. I will always be missing you. I live in your heart and will always live there, so only my body is going away, m...m...my love I...is always with y...you'' Acdease has tears streaming down his face when he finished. Esdeath hugged his father. After he calmed down he said, ''So don't worry if Tatsumi is going away for now he will return to you and his love will always be with you, he will always be in your heart''.

Esdeath then asked, ''Father was mother weak, so she died''. It surprised Acdease. He sighed and broke the hug to look at Esdeath.

''Esdeath, our creed is 'Weak dies and strong survives'. But what is strong. Tell me Esdeath who is stronger, a person who can break mountains but afraid of getting hurt or a person who can't break the mountain but he doesn't care of getting hurt in trying to break it'' He asked.

Esdeath thought for a minute then said, ''The one who can't break the mountain but still tries it''.

Acdease smiled, ''Then tell me would you call your mother weak who loved us deeply and even after knowing that she can't defeat the illness she fought with her illness to get better so that she could stay with us longer'' Acdease asked.

Esdeath again thought for a minute then closed her eyes, ''No, I wouldn't call her weak'' she said opening her eyes.

Acdease also smiled from her answer and hugged her again. They both sighed.

''Don't worry, he will return again to you'' Acdease said and Esdeath nodded.

In the night when everyone was sleeping, Esdeath got out of her bed and went to Tatsumi's room and slid under the covers and hugged him burying his face in her breasts. She sighed contently and slept.

In the morning when Jims and Suufy woke up they saw Tatsumi and Esdeath cuddling under the covers and decided to let them stay in the bed and they went out to prepare for their departure.

Tatsumi woke up 5 minutes after his parents and tried to stretch his hands upward but found himself in the confines of sleeping beauty with blue head.

He sighed, he could tell what would have happened so didn't ask Esdeath but tried to wake her up.

''Esdeath'' he said and Esdeath just purred in her sleep. She looked cute at that moment, pouting in her sleep.

He leaned to kiss her cheek but Esdeath turned her head and caught his lips in a deep kiss.

Though, they were only seven and ten. Esdeath wanted more before they separate again. She pushed her tongue in Tatsumi's mouth and licked all of his mouth's insides and sucked on his tongue.

Tatsumi's eyes widened, this was a different sensation than simple kiss and he liked it so he also inserted his tongue in her mouth and sucked and licked her tongue and mouth's insides.

After one minute of sucking and licking they broke the kiss.

''I wanted to do this before you leave'' she said blushing, Tatsumi was blushing as well.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. ''Don't worry I will return as soon as I can'' he said and they both came out of the room.

Tataumi's family was ready to leave to their own village. They were at the tribe gates.

Acdease and Jims shake hands and exchange hugs. Suufy and Esdeath also hugged each other.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi, ''Just one thing to say, come back soon or else I will come there'' she said and Tatsumi nodded.

''See you again my friend'' Jims said and turned to leave but as he walked two steps they heard a large explosion. Jims and his family turned back and watched that the houses were on fire and some of them were down to smithereens from the explosion.

Everyone has wide eyed, Esdeath, Acdease, Tatsumi, Jims and his wife Suufy.

''What the...hell'' They all thought.

 **A/N: Well how is it? Tell me in your reviews.**

 **Chapter 2: Separation**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Separation**

 **A/N: Well… I don't really have anything to say except thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows and sorry it's so late. I have a valid reason for it and it's that I was suddenly thrown in the fire of exams without any prior knowledge.**

 **Warnings: Mature content. Sorry for Grammar issues.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Akame ga kill. The characters and other things related to AGK are owned by their respective owners. OCs are mine and its all for the entertainment purpose and nothing else.**

 **Without further ado here is the second chapter….**

* * *

They all could see the cannonballs flying towards the tribe and destroying the houses. It was not a good sight for Ecdease as a leader.

They all rushed inside and their blood froze in their veins when they saw men, women and children's body lying everywhere, dead. Their ears were like on fire hearing cries of pain and agony from their kins. Small children were crying beside their mother's corpses.

They all gritted their teeth in anger. Jims and Suufy unsheathed their swords followed by Ecdease and Esdeath. Tatsumi didn't have a sword, so he lifted a iron rod lying near him.

Ecdease and Esdeath had normal swords but Suufy had a blackish blue and Jims had a blackish red.

The sword's length was also more than any normal swords. They were four feet long and emitting red and blue whisps.

They all started to split cannon balls in half and didn't let even one cannon ball pass through them.

The security boundary around the village had fallen down a long time ago. They moved towards the fallen boundary and their eyes again became wide from shock when they saw a large army had surrounded them and it seems in a very large number. From the armors and dresses of soldiers, it seems that that it was Empire that had attacked them but the question was why. Were they afraid of them like everyone else? Did their power and prowess instilled fear in a powerful Empire.

Jims chuckled.

Ecdease looked at Jims; his eyes were burning from rage.

''Jims, take your family and go'' Ecdease said and Jims eyes narrowed and before Ecdease could say anything Jims spoke, ''Ecdease, you are not my friend; you are like a brother to me and our Childs loves each other. So from future reference we are relatives. Then how can you expect me to just run away like a coward, huh'' Jims said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ecdease smiled, ''I am grateful that you are my friend. Let's show these bastards whom they are messing with'' Ecdease said and they all turned towards the army.

The army seemed in number of thousands with every kind of weapon they had known.

Jims looked at Ecdease, ''Ecdease, you always wanted to know what my sword is capable of, I will show you now'' Jims said and walked two steps forward.

He put his left leg forward and right leg backward and his hand which was holding the sword was pointing towards the sky. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened. He brought his hand downward and instantly swinging his hand horizontally, and then vertically, creating a cross sign of two large red slashes.

The slashes soared towards the army. The slashes were several meters wide. As the slashes collided with the army, the soldiers were being cut like butters. The slashes destroyed everything in their way and left dead bodies with their limbs and guts splashing everywhere in its wake. The soldiers who were in the side were covered from the insides of their fellow soldier's.

The slashes cut everyone and everything in their way and collided with the cannons, resulting in a large explosion and destroying all the cannons. The explosion itself was on a very large scale, engulfed hundreds of soldiers and incinerating them instantly.

The army was shocked to their core. The soldiers were wide eyed and started to sweat profusely. A single attack killed around five hundred soldiers. The general of Empire has a shocked face too.

Suddenly a wave of water like tsunami came from nowhere and washed hundreds of soldiers clearing the land off of any blood and filth; it even drowned hundreds of soldiers. When the water subsided, Suufy could be seen, standing there with her sword pointing towards the sky.

The army started to back away in fear and panic. Almost thousand soldiers had already died in just two attacks. What more could the tribe have hidden in its arsenal.

Suddenly the soldiers stopped when they heard their General, ''What the hell are you all backing away from, you useless fuckers'' General Kruce hollered to the army.

Kruce was the youngest of three Generals and he had good relations with prime minister. He has shoulder length wild orange hair and heavy built. He was around 5'9" tall with blue eyes. He was infamous as a ruthless and cruelest general. He was leading the army of ten thousand soldiers.

Jims was panting, he had put more power in first strike than he had intended and used more energy in it. He knew it would happen but he did it so that the soldier's morale will decrease in the start and they will try to retreat but he didn't know about Kruce's nature.

Suufy seemed better than Jims and she was ready to fight she decided to save other attacks and depend on hand to hand combat more than the swords.

Ecdease and Esdeath were shocked to see it, the Partas clan leader was strong but he could not kill five hundred soldiers with a single attack.

When the Army heard Kruce, it got its morale back and with a war cry they all marched towards the group of five.

''Are you all ready'' Jims said and they all nodded.

Suufy looked at Tatsumi and Esdeath, ''You two stay behind us and handle the ones who get past us'' Suufy said and Tatsumi nodded but Esdeath frowned, Suufy noticed and said, ''Esdeath, Tatsumi is your responsibility because there's no place where I can hide Tatasumi'', Esdeath surprised nodded. She wanted to fight on the fronts but Suufy was right too, Tatsumi was the smallest in them and with less experience than anyone else and she would be more than ready to defend and protect Tatsumi anytime so she nodded reluctantly.

Then the fight started.

After half an hour, Jims were cutting his enemies like carrots. No one was able to see him. It was like the wind itself was severing their heads and other body parts and splattering the brain matters and their insides on their fellow soldiers. Jims had wanted to reach the general as soon as possible and engage him in a battle because seeing the numbers of the soldiers; he was sure that they will all be tired just fighting with the soldiers and still won't be able to kill all of them. For once he felt like there was no way they were going to survive this battle and he was right to think that. After all they were facing around ten thousand soldiers.

But as he was about to remove last fifty nuisances between the general and himself, a dragon of fire crashed upon Jims, but Jims was faster, he dodged to his right and evaded the attack but as he landed on his feet, several dragons crashed to the location and it blasted everyone in the air several feet above. The attack didn't leave even the soldiers.

The person responsible for the attack smirked in triumph.

The name of this person was Lavy. He had short white hair with several scars on his face. Around six foot of height and heavy built.

His smirk vanished when he saw a well looking Jims came out of fire; he had some burns on his body though. His cloths were burned and now he was only in his pants and his sword in his right hand glistening in blood red color and oozing an aura of red whisps. His eyes had a wild look in them; his ripped body and muscles were shining in the fire behind him.

''Oh, you are still alive'' Lavy said nonchalantly and adjusted his black gloves on his hands. The gloves had several red markings on them.

''But not this time'' Lavy said and again shoot several fire dragons towards Jims straight but jims swung his sword downward and sent wind slashes towards the dragons and cut them from middle. Though it was wind it still sliced through the fire because the earth element was mixed with wind element.

Lavy had a surprise look on his face, ''Well let's see how you stop next attack'' Lavy said and two fire orbs started to build in both of his palms and when they became one meter wide, he threw them towards Jims at fast speed.

''Well you know your taigu is good but not enough to stop me'' Jims said and vanished from his spot and appeared behind Lavy and slashed downward on his back but he was shocked to say the least when Lavy blocked the slash with his gloves and caught his sword and smirked, ''Surpriseeeee... I really like surprising peoples. This gloves can't be cut'' Lavi said and a fire beam pierced Jims's abdomen. Jims wide eyed in shock stumbled backward and clutched his abdomen. It pained but he could bear it. 'He really caught me off guard. I didn't thought a simple looking glove could do that' Jims thought and dodged another beam of fire from Lavy.

Jims rushed to Lavy and swung his sword in a horizontal slash and as it was just about to connect Lavy's neck, his gloved hand stopped the sword. Jims again wide eyed brought his right leg for a kick to his stomach and surprisingly it connected and sent Lavy hurdling several meters back.

Lavy enraged shoot several fire beams towards Jims but he dodged them all and as the attacks cleared Jims was upon Lavy bringing his sword down to his head and just as it was about to connect, his gloved hand blocked it again and it shocked Jims, "What the hell, one moment it seems like the attack is about to connect and next moment his hand appears to block my attack. How could he bring his hand so fast towards his neck to block the attack" Jims thought inwardly?

Jims again swung his sword downward and watched with utmost concentration, as the attack was about to connect to his chest, Lavy lifted his hand to block the attack but the speed was so low that it was impossible for Lavy to stop the attack but what Jims saw made his eyes wide in surprise. As Lavy started to bring his hand towards his chest to block the attack, a fire thrust appeared from the gloves and it was just for milliseconds and this thrust increased his hand's speed tenfold and he became able to block the attack.

Jims smiled, ''That taigu is really good, with offensive attacks it can also defend the user, I admit, but let's see how you counter my next attack'' Jims said and he lifted his sword and pointed it towards sky.

A wind storm started to rise on the battlefield with earth debris mixed in it. Thousands of soldiers sucked in it. Jims brought his sword down and pointed it towards Lavy and the storm started to move towards Lavy.

Lavy had wide eyed and gawked at the storm, ''Let me tell you about my sword. This sword has been made by the remains of five legendary beasts and those beasts had five elements under their Control. So for short, this sword can control five elements, fire, earth, wind, water and the fifth element is still unknown. I can control t...Nah I can't tell you that...well...lets continue'' Jims explained and the storm rushed towards Lavy.

'I still can only control two elements earth and wind. I hope it will be enough to defeat him and others' Jims thought with concern.

'

Lavy dodged but the storm was wide so it engulfed Lavy in it and one minute later when the storm subsided, Lavy fell down, bloody and battered, ''Oh I forgot to tell you, there were earth spikes and boulders, so you should have kept an eye on them" Jims said smirking painfully.

His abdomen wound was aching badly.

Lavy stood up hardly, ''You bastard, I will kill you now'' Lavy growled and a spear of fire appeared in his hand. He threw it towards Jims, followed by several more spears.

Jims blocked first spear, then second, then third, he kept blocking but with every spear, the heat and speed of spears were increasing and it became hard to dodge when hundreds of spears came altogether.

Jims started to slash against the spears with a speed, a normal eye couldn't perceive.

''Damn it...'' Jims cursed inwardly but a spear escaped his defense and pierced his thigh and for a second Jims became unfocused and one more spear pierced his left shoulder. Jims stabbed his sword in the ground and a second later a wall emerged from the ground and blocked all the spears. Then the attack subsided.

Since Jims was wounded by a fire spear, it didn't bleed but it burned his flesh from inside and it was causing him immense pain. He was hardly controlling himself from howling in pain.

When the dust cleared, Lavy saw that Jims was stills standing. He gritted his teeth. He only had one more attack in his arsenal and if that attack failed, he would lose.

''Damn you, you are still standing'' Lavy growled.

Jim was having hard time. He had taken two blows and he had yet to land a blow to him.

Jims took deep breaths and tried to calm down his mind and nerves. He opened his eyes and he disappeared and appeared in front of Lavy and swung his sword diagonally from his left shoulder to right side of the abdomen for a lethal hit to his chest and abdomen. Lavy smirked; it was same as last time. He brought his hand to block the sword when the sword reached his shoulder but Lavy's eyes widened when he saw that Jims changed his attack's trajectory and stopping the blade close to Lavy's hand, he brought his hilt and hit Lavy in the nose, breaking it. Lavy staggered backward and clutched his nose and it gave Jims an opening and he swung his sword for same diagonal attack and this time he succeeded in landing a lethal deep and long gash to Lavy's chest.

The blood immediately started to flow from the gash like a waterfall.

Jims, not wanting to give his opponent any chance kicked him in the gash and with a cry of pain Lavy went hurdling back several meters and hit a boulder.

Jims sat down to catch his breath, ''Is he down'' Jims said to himself. There was no soldier around, they were all dead.

Suddenly Lavy came rushing towards him. And from his looks it seems that he has lost himself in rage. He lifted his hand to throw a punch; it seems his mind wasn't working. He had lost his energy due to the attack, one after another.

As Lavy came closer to Jims, Jims tried to focus despite the burning sensation in his thigh and shoulder.

As Lavy brought his fist forward a sword pierced his stomach and his eyes widened.

Jims smirked, ''I guess, your master didn't teach you to stay calm in a battle'' Jims said and stabbed him once again killing him instantly.

He then fell down to his knees, suddenly his eyes widened when something very fast, so fast that it almost felt like wind, fast like sonic speed which Jims couldn't perceive , cut through the upper skin of his shoulder and he couldn't even see the weapon. Then after some second the same or another same weapon came and pierced him in his stomach making a large hole in it.

Jims fell down to his knees, 'Damn I couldn't even see it'' He thought and fell face first in the snow, which started to cover his body. He could hear distant cries of his wife Suufy and Ecdease and his children.

'I am sorry Suufy, this is it, I guess...' he thought and closed his eyes.

Suufy was like an angel of death with her dark blue sword and she was dancing with it, at the same time sending large water slashes and water orbs from the swings of her sword. Her sword was cutting their armors and helmets like butter. The soldiers had started to back away with every swing of Suufy's sword but she still continued to butcher them all.

Suufy was successful in instilling fear in the soldiers and they all started to tremble and stopped attacking. It's not like they didn't want to, it was because they couldn't, their bodies were frozen from fear. And Suufy didn't stop her dance of death.

Suufy wanted to get an upper hand as soon as possible because she knew there would be a general and his three lackeys to deal with. Another reason was that she was worried about Tatsumi and Esdeath. She took a look at the children, they were doing better. She smiled, ''After all they are my children'' she muttered to herself and continued to rive the soldiers.

When she had finished with soldiers, closer to her, and in her swords range, she stopped and looked around. Everyone was cowering in fear. She had dead bodies piled up to her knees.

She sighed and took a look at her husband. He was fighting some fire taigu holder.

She again focused on her own fight.

Suddenly she heard a tune, 'someone is using a flute, but who' she thought and suddenly the world around her started to spin faster and then morphed. She closed her eyes, she immediately understood it was some taigu user but where was the user.

As she closed her eyes, she found herself alone in the battlefield. Her husband and son were in front of her...dead.

A high pitched scream escaped from her and she backed but as she took a step back, she felt someone under her feet and looked down to see who it was, her foot was on the corpse of Ecdease and beside him was his daughter Esdeath.

She dropped the sword and put a hand on her mouth to stifle the gasp. Tears started to pour out of her eyes and she started to cry and after a minute she stopped crying suddenly and...and it dawned on her, what it was, because there were four bodies but where were the bodies of thousands of dead soldier, She wiped her tears, ''You four won't die so easily...I know. You can't die so easily and without….me'' she muttered to herself and composing herself she stood up and raised her sword upward pointing to sky.

Water and wind mixed started to circling her sword and it started to spin so fast, it became invisible and only a whitish space could be seen around the sword and the sword started to hum and soon an ear piercing high pitch sound started to emit from the Sword intensely and the vibration of the sound became so high pitched that it spread in the surrounding and the illusion shattered like a glass.

She immediately took a look at her husband and children and Ecdease. They were all fighting. She heaved a sigh of relief and searched her opponent and soon her eyes landed on a light green haired girl wearing an overcoat over a bra with around five feet of height and a slim body and she had a flute to her lips and smirking.

Suufy also smirked mirroring her opponent's face. Suddenly Suffy noticed that the tone of the flute changed to one of a more sinister and some seconds later, the dead soldiers around Suufy started to rise and started to move towards Suffy.

The girl laughed insanely, ''Take it you bitch, my Taigu's ultimate attack'' she said and continued to whistle the flute.

Suufy readied for the attack and as they all jumped to her he started her death dance again with small water cyclones and sending them to everywhere in the air and killing the dead bodies again but this time riving their bodies like a grass with her high and sharp edged water slashes and cyclones.

For next half hour when the dead soldier didn't stop, then she started to make her way towards the owner of the flute.

Hundreds of dead soldiers came to stop her path to the green haired girl.

Suffy closed her eyes and concentrated on her next attack and soon a large water tornado appeared from now here scattering, killing and tearing the soldiers making the water red from all the blood and then she controlled the water with her sword and pointed her sword towards the girl and then the water followed the direction and several thin highly concentrated water stream went towards the girl and hit her dead on.

Suufy panted and waited for the sight to be cleared of the water drizzles and dust and her eyes widened when she saw the girl standing there unscathed.

''What the ...hell. How did she avoid getting hit from that attack'' Suufy muttered to herself and next moment she cried out in pain when someone attacked her back leaving a nasty and long gash on her back.

Suufy immediately turned back and her widened when she saw that there was no one. Then suddenly a gash appeared on her left biceps, then stomach.

'What that hell is happening. She is just standing there. How is she attacking me' Suufy thought and tried to stop the blood but it wouldn't stop. The blood was flowing like a waterfall from the several gashes.

Suufy then closed her eyes and calmed her senses. She threw everything out of her mind and concentrated on movements in the wind around her, and then she caught it, the one she was searching.

'So the one I was trying to reach was an illusion and the real one is attacking me hiding from me…. Like a coward but not anymore' She thought and as the green haired girl was about to slash Suufy's back again, Suufy, turning her sword backward pierced the girl's stomach and a second later the illusion shattered.

The green haired girl had wide eyes, ''H...How'' she muttered and before Suufy could answer the girl died.

Suufy sighed in relief and turned to look at her husband and her eyes widened when she saw that something pierced him.

Suufy stretched her hand outward, towards Jims in desperation but her voice stuck in her throat when suddenly something came and tear the flesh of her bicep and moments after another weapon came and pierced her chest and like Jims she didn't even saw it.

As Suufy fell down she saw Tatsumi, Esdeath and Ecdease, had a look of horror on their faces. Tears started to stream out of her eyes when she saw those looks on her dear son Tatsumi and Daughter Esdeath's face but she smiled nonetheless, in hopes to give them courage but she only heard were the cries of Tatsumi and Esdeath shouting 'mom' at their lungs which made it more hard for her to close her eyes. She too didn't want to close her eyes. She fell down on the ground and still looking towards her children, she wanted to comfort them, hug them to her body closely and tell them everything will be alright but couldn't she was fair distance away from them. Her last wish to hug her son remained a wish when she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't voiced her words and could only move her lips as she mouthed, 'Don't give up. I love you'.

She closed her eyes as she lay on the ground, Just one thought in her mind, 'I ….couldn't save my kids ...God please help my kids' she prayed and took her last breath. And then her tearful eyes closed for forever.

Ecdease was throwing soldiers like they were not humans just some lowly little animals. His one fist was enough to cripple one's head and kill him. One swing of his monstrous arms was enough to send ten or fifteens of soldiers hurdling several meters away.

Ecdease continued smashing heads and chests of soldiers like watermelons. He was in rage, his whole clan was destroyed in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to save them. Though it wasn't his fault but he blamed himself for it since it was a leader's responsibility to protect his clansman and he failed.

His fist lodged in one of the soldier's head and he ripped the head separate from the body and the soldiers stopped when they saw the horrible act and they took several steps back in fear.

Ecease kicked the body whose head he just severed; towards the soldiers with such force that it took several soldiers with it.

Ecdease then saw that the soldier had stopped and he roared in anger and lashed out on the ones in front of him with his fists killing them with one hit.

Then suddenly someone hit him in the back and sent him hurdling several meters away. Ecdease stood up and looked at the one who hit him and his eyes widened.

In front of him was a monstrous human standing seven foots of height and his chest was three foot wide. He had his biceps of one foot width and veins were popping out of the flesh. A yellow cloth tied up to his forehead which was stopping his black hair from poking in his eyes. He had a four square foot hammer in his hand and he was swinging it like it weighed nothing.

Ecdease couldn't even think straight. There was no way he could win that monster. He could tell just from a look how hard his skin was. It could break a fine sword. Ecdease gulped, and wipe the sweat from his forehead; he was surprised that he was sweating when so much snow was falling.

But then he heard an explosion where Jims were fighting and he too hardened his resolve which was wavering just moments ago.

He was here to avenge his clansmen and there was no place for hesitation. He would fight as best as he could.

So his muscles tensed and he ran at his fastest speed towards the monstrous man and as he reached closer to the man he leapt up in the air and brought his knees forward and hit the man straight in the face.

Ecdease put all his might in the hit and it did; it did send the monstrous man stumbling back several feet.

The man was surprised himself that he was pushed back ...first time in his whole life and in all wars.

The man composed himself and looked at Ecdease, the side of his fat lips turned upwards into a smirk , ''Its first time someone has pushed me back and I am surprised but now its necessary to kill you but before that my name is Darius'' the monstrous man yelled his name and rushed towards Ecdease.

The snow was now knee high making it hard for anyone to run in the snow but he noticed that Jims and Suufy were fairing good. He looked at the rushing monster towards him and noted that his speed was like of snail's pace.

Darius stopped and took deep breath, it seemed he was panting. Darius gripped his hammer with both hands and lifted it in the air above his head and brought it downward with so much force that the swing sent ripples in the air and when it connected to the snow before connecting to the hard ground, the snow cleared just from the air around the hammer and the spot where the hammer fall and when it connected to the ground, the ground cracked and a several meters crater formed in the ground. The hit of hammer to the ground made the earth tremble and everyone fell down from the trembling.

Ecdease managed to keep standing hardly. He now could tell that the monster had the strength and power but he didn't have speed.

Ecdease now have a hope that he could use his speed as a disadvantage to him.

Darius again stood straight after the hit, holding the hammer in just one hand. Darius again ran towards Ecdease and he was fast this time because he had cleared the snow in that area from his hit.

Ecdease also decided to run towards Darius. He needed a plan before he came closer to Darius. He took out his one foot long dagger and hide it behind his back, he planned to stab his eyes because that was the only soft spot, as he came closer to Darius, Ecdease jumped towards Darius's head but before he could reach near his head, Ecdease felt like an ultra beast hit him from side but guessed it was Darius's fist.

Ecdease went flying several meters hitting other soldiers in his way. Ecdease found himself buried in the snow. He immediately stood up and regretted it because his head started to pound like someone had went in his mind and was hitting from inside.

He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. The blood smeared on his hands and he could now feel the wound on his head. His left shoulder was dislocated and his left forearm bone was broken and now useless. He clutched his shoulder and cradled his arm in his right arm and felt a hell of a pain. After some seconds he noticed that his left leg was also fractured.

He wanted to howl in pain but bit his bottom lip. His vision was still foggy, he tried to pop his shoulder back in its socket and succeeded but this arm was useless.

After a minute when his vision cleared he saw that Darius was coming closer to him. He gathered his bearing and stood up.

'I will have to do something else. Damn that hit broke my body' he thought and noticed he had lost his dagger, ''Damn it'' he hissed and looked towards Darius. But that dagger was one of several that were on his back.

Darius was now towering over him, his hammer in his hands upward in the air. Ecdeace's eyes widened and as the hammer came down Ecdease putting his weight on his right leg and dodged to the side but when the hammer connected to the ground the result was same like earlier but it was deadly for Ecdease since he was just some feet away from the hit.

Ecdease was again sent hurdling back several meters from the shockwaves emerged from the hit. And when he stopped his condition was worse. He has blood flowing from several places on his body with sever bruises and he noticed he had a concussion and his several ribs were broken. He vomited blood on the ground.

While lying there, he could saw his end. He chuckled, 'I haven't hit him effectively even once. Damn it seems my end is close. But before I met my end I want to kill that bastard' he thought and glanced in the direction of Esdeath. She and Tatsumi were fighting back to back and were fairing good.

Darius was now about fifteen feet away and coming towards his lying form.

Ecdease smiled, ''I have raised a strong daughter. Just know Esdeath, I love you and proud of you'' He muttered to himself, he had lost too much blood and his vision was foggy but he was strong he knew if he came out of it alive, he would, no way in hell die from the wounds he has.

Darius was now ten feet away from Ecdeace.

Ecdease rolled his body over and tried to sit up. He groaned and hissed from gritted teeth in pain.

He tore his cloths and tied it tightly around his arms broken bone. After tying his arm he took deep breaths and stood up and for a moment lost his balance when he put a little more force on his left fractured leg but managed to stand up.

Darius was now only five feet away from him which was a negligible distance for them. Ecdease smirked through his bloody lips and took out another dagger. An idea came to him and his smirk widened.

''You are still alive. You are the first one who is still able to stand on his legs, no one has managed to do that till now'' Darius said and frowned when he saw Ecdease smirking.

''Don't worry my next hit would surely kill you'' Darius said and lifted his hammer in the air.

''If I die you will die with me'' Ecdease said and immediately leapt towards Darius which caught Darius off guard so Darius immediately brought his hammer down but this time Ecdease managed to reach close to Darius before the hammer could come down. Ecdease was now between Darius's two arms hanging on his dagger that was lodged in his throat.

Ecdease immediately climbed at Darius's shoulder and nailed his dagger in Darius's left eye and jumped down and made distance between them.

Darius was now howling in pain. His eyes and his neck were the soft places in his body and Ecdease used it as his advantage.

Darius's hammer fell from his hands and clutch his neck and eyes. His left hand went to cover his left profusely bleeding eyes and right to stop blood streaming out from his neck.

Ecdease noticed that his hammer was now a normal hammer and Darius's body started to shrink and in some seconds there stood a normal man instead of the monster like earlier.

Ecdease's eye were wide in realization, ''I just needed to separate that hammer from him'' he muttered to himself.

''YOU FUCKING BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU'' Darius howled in pain and turned towards Ecdease and flinched back when he saw Ecdease standing close to him and it dawned on him that he was back to normal.

Ecdease grabbed his neck tightly and started to crush it, ''Now you are a normal human. You can't do anything. It's me who is going to kill you and in a painful way'' Ecdease said and pressed his finger tightly making Darius cry and writhe in extreme pain and just a moment later with a squelch like sound Ecdease tore his head from his body.

He took a deep breath and fell to his knees and closed his eyes but next second his eyes snapped open when something made a cut on his right bicep and next something pierced his chest. And just like Jims and Suufy, Ecdease also couldn't perceive the speed of the thing. He fell in the snow face first and could see both of his friends Jims and Suufy falling down and could hear the shouting of his dear daughter and as his descending finished he closed his eyes.

Esdeath and Tatsumi saw that their parents had already started the assault and were doing good.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi, he was gripping the iron rod tightly with both hands and despite the fact that they were surrounded by thousands of soldiers there was not a sign of fear or nervousness on his face. He was totally focused and ready to bring his own assault on the enemies.

The look of determination and concentration brought a pink hue on her cheeks and she smiled. Her love which was sky high just penetrated the space in the universe. She wanted to kiss him badly but resisted the urge, she knew how to control, and there were more things to do.

She turned her face towards the army surrounding them, ''Come on you bastards'' she said but didn't rush towards them because of Tatsumi. She knew Tatsumi won't be able to fight and if fight then won't last long. The situation might have been different if there were only few of them but now it was impossible for him to fight without her.

''Tatsumi'' Esdeath called.

''Yes'' Tatsumi answered.

Esdeath looked back over her shoulder, ''Don't leave my side'' Esdeath said and Tatsumi replied positively.

They stood back to back, waiting for them to come. For at least five minutes no one tried to go to both of them then a soldier rushed towards them with a spear pointing it outward to pierce Tatsumi.

As the spear came close to Tatsumi, he readied himself and just as the spear was centimeters away from his head, he brought his hand up so fast that the one holding the spear couldn't see it and caught the spearhead in his tiny hands stopping the spear and the solider in their tracks.

The soldier kept pushing the spear but couldn't move it. All the soldiers who saw this widened their eyes in shock and amazement that, seven years old was so powerful that he stopped the soldier's spear using only one hand.

Blood trickled down on his hand which was holding the spearhead.

Tatsumi then threw his iron rod towards the soldier holding the spear and it hit on the head so hard that his skull cracked and he died immediately. Tatsumi now had the spear as his new weapon. Esdeath was also amazed at Tatsumi's strength.

Seeing his comrade die all soldiers hollered together in one tone then charged towards Tatsumi and Esdeath.

Now it was hard for Esdeath and Tatsumi to fight while staying in current condition.

Esdeath looked towards Tatsumi and him towards her and there was no words needed. But still they both said at the same time, ''Don't Die'' ''Stay Alive''. Both smiled and turned towards their enemies and they too charged towards them.

Esdeath had two swords in both of her hands and as she reached closer almost fifteen feet away, to the oncoming soldiers, she jumped towards them with a roar bringing her swords forward; she beheaded around ten soldiers who came in the way of her trajectory. She was fast, fast enough to dodge and hit them without being hit herself.

As she landed between the hordes of soldiers she spun in a circle and whichever soldiers were closer to her was rewarded with gashes on their chests, arms through their armors and some of them died because of being rasped on the necks. Their armors couldn't stop the attack.

She then turned towards the direction she had come and decided to run in that direction since Tatsumi was in that direction.

She made a dash for it and a soldier came in her way. He swung his sword downward, Esdeath dodged to the right but another soldier swing horizontally and she dodged it by ducking down and plunging her sword in his stomach and was able to dodge another slash to her neck by crouching down and as she stood up she slashed the soldier's head from his body.

She saw two soldiers coming from front and dove right in front of them parrying their attack with her swords and jumped in the air and kicked her heel in their faces and using their faces as base jumped again in the air and dodged two sword behind her but the two sword pierced the two whom she had used as a base.

She landed behind the two who pierced the other two and in a moment cut their heads and again ran towards Tatsumi's direction Killing and beheading every one of soldiers which came in her way.

Tatsumi was fairing as better as Esdeath and that was because he has a long weapon. As he charged towards oncoming soldiers he did just opposite of Esdeath and stopped fifteen feet away from them and as they came closer he swung his spear horizontally beheading first line of soldiers and he rotated it so fast that he beheaded second line in just one second.

The soldiers behind two front lines of soldiers stumbled on the bodies of beheaded soldiers and fell face forward losing their balance and this unbalance spread in all soldiers like a wave who were behind front beheaded soldiers and fell down.

Tastumi taking advantage of the situation charged ahead rotating his spear in his hand so fast that it became invisible and wherever it connected to a soldier's body it left a deep and nasty gash and beheaded them. Occasionally he would stop for a second and maintain his breath.

It took around one minute for soldiers to regain their balance and in this one minute Tatsumi killed around sixty or seventy soldiers.

He too decided to turn and return in the Esdeath's direction because it would be better if they stay closer.

As he ran back he could see that Esdeath was killing the soldiers mercilessly just like he did moments ago. Esdeath was a little more merciless than him. He saw that she was sending soldiers and their body parts flying in every direction and making her way towards him.

As Esdeath made her way towards Tatsumi more and more soldiers came in front of her to stop her and as more soldiers came she became more aggressive. She wasn't a soft hearted like Tatsumi. He might have hesitated for a moment but she didn't. Her attack became more brutal, faster than before and heavier than before. Her clothes were stained in red and her blue hair were a mess with the blood in them. It wasn't her blood; it was the blood of the soldiers she had killed.

She had both swords in her hands pointing outwards and running towards tatsumi's direction. Her pointing swords were beheading and killing everyone in her way.

Suddenly she stopped when her instincts kicked in and in the nick of the moment she dodged a swing coming from above her.

The owner landed beside her and as the owner landed he swung in trying to cut her legs but instead of jumping she blocked the attack with her sword and before the person could retract his blade back Esdeath smashed the base of her foot with on the hand holding the sword and breaking the bone immediately. The man screamed and next moment his head was separated from his body.

She again started her death dance and made her way towards Tatsumi. She seemed more brutal than Suufy. Now she could see Tatsumi standing there.

She grinned when she reached there, ''Well… how many did you kill'' she asked still grinning.

Tatsumi replied with his own grin, ''Around eighty, I guess. What about you'' he asked. He was sure that he killed more but felt disappointed when she answered, ''I killed around hundred and fifty'' and it was true, Tatsumi was years back in skills and experience than Esdeath even if she was only ten years old.

Tatsumi pouted and Esdeath ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, you will be stronger in future" she said and Tatsumi smiled.

They had cleared their area except leaving a few soldiers who came occasionally on them attacking. All the soldiers were fighting the three adults with three Taigu users.

Suddenly Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw from afar, something pierced his father's stomach, then one second later his mother was pierced in stomach and one second later Ecdease.

Esdeath and Tatsumi both cried out to their parents at their lungs but their parents had already died. Tears had started to stream from their eyes. The weapons fell down from their hands and they rushed first towards Suufy but as they rushed towards Suufy, their path was block by none other than the general Kruce towering over Esdeath and Tatsumi.

Esdeath ignored the general, grabbing Tatsumi's hand she again dashed towards Suufy.

Kruce's eyes narrowed and as Esdeath passed him, Kruce grabbed Tatsumi by neck and lifted him in the air. It made Esdeath fall backward since she was holding Tatsumi's hand, she lost her balance and was yanked backward but soon regained her balance and her eyes widened when she saw Tatsumi hanging by the neck in Kruce's hand. Esdeath gritted her teeth in anger and lashed at Kruce and punched him in the gut but to her surprise he didn't even flinch, she backed away and brought her foot full force to his gut but still it didn't do anything.

''AAAaarrrhhggghh...'' Esdeath howled in frustration and desperation and again lifting her sword made a slash to his leg but before the slash could connect, she felt something hit her on the head hard and she started to fell down, her eyes closing slowly, her eyes moved and tears started to fill her eyes when she saw the pained look on Tatsumi's face. She tried to keep her eyes open but she fell down with a thud and soon darkness took over her.

''She is feisty and this little shit too. I can't believe they killed around 200 of soldiers. To avoid further nuisance I want both of them in the makeshift prison right now. I will think what I want to do with these two shits later when we reach empire'' Kruce said and throw Tatsumi on the ground near Esdeath. He hit the ground head first and instantly fell unconscious.

Kruce stretched and exhaled loudly, ''Ah...I can't wait to get back and have a wonderful night in my bed with my girls in my arms'' He said to himself with a giggle, ''Hurry up, we need to return soon'' he shouted to the remaining soldiers.

Kruce sighed again when he noticed that there were only two thousand soldiers alive out of ten thousands and around one thousand were wounded out of two thousands. He wondered if he would have been able to win, had his three underlings weren't able to put a good fight. But this was the war that left him speechless. Three persons killed around nine thousands of his soldiers. That was amazing, just beyond anyone's imaginations and a war which he and the soldiers alive would remember to his death. But what mattered to him was results and he got them.

Soldier immediately throw them in wooden prison and locked it and made their way back to the Empire. The idiot Kruce even forgot to check his enemy's weapons and walked away.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and heard someone sobbing. His eyes widened and he sat up immediately and looked to the side and his eyes filled up when he saw his once fearless love in a vulnerable state. He also couldn't help it when it came to him that his mom and dad were not with him anymore and started sobbing.

After few moments he felt someone's arm wrapped around him and turning his head towards the person he hugged her tightly and cried, they cried silently, they tightened their arms around each other to steady each other's trembling bodies.

After crying for hours, when their eyes were empty of any wetness, when their eyes were spent, Esdeath whimpered in Tatsumi's ear, ''Tatsumi, w… we need to broke out. Everyone is sleeping right now''.

She didn't want to do anything; she didn't feel like doing anything. His dad and mom died and she couldn't do anything to save them. She wanted to cry but knew better if she didn't do anything Tatsumi would be killed and who knows what would happen with her. She wouldn't let Tatsumi die, no matter what, he was the only one left and she would be damned if she let him die or suffer. She would do anything to save Tatsumi.

Tatsumi only nodded but wondered how were they going to broke out and asked her, ''Do you have a plan''.

Both now were calmed and composed. ''No I don't have any plan but if we somehow becomes able to break this prison without making any noise then we would be able to run'' Esdeah said.

''How are we going to do it'' Tatsumi asked and Esdeath smirked, ''They have taken every one of my weapon but one'' she said and took out a two inches blade from under her hairs.

''I had kept it hidden in my hairs so none could even think'' she said and Tatsumi felt proud that he loved her.

''Keep an eye on the sleeping soldiers and I will try to cut the wooden bars and alert me when someone wakes up okay'' she said and Tatsumi nodded and both got to their work.

Esdeath was able to cut one bar with two feet length and started to work on second. She calculated that at least three bars would be needed to cut so that their bodies could fit in place without any problem.

She had taken around twenty minutes for one bar and she presumed that in around one hour she would be able to cut all three bars which they needed to get out.

She was able to cut second bar in twenty five minutes, ''Damn these are thick. My fingers have started to ache'' she muttered to herself but kept going and worked on the third bar.

When the third bar was half done she stopped and massaged her fingers. They were already sore and aching badly but ignoring the pain she again continued to cut the bar. It must have left about a centimeter to cut when Esdeath stopped again to massage her fingers.

Tatsumi looked at her and came closer and took her hand in his and blew hot breath on her fingers and started to massage them lovingly. Though the pain dissipated only a little she was moved by the concern and care he showed her. She took her hand back and grabbed his head and kissed him immediately and then separated, ''Thanks, what I would do without you'' she thanked and teased a little.

''You dont need to say that'' Tatsumi said shaking his head. She patted his cheek and turned to the bar she was cutting earlier and put her hand on it but as she put her hand on it, with a loud tic it broke and the sound it emitted was enough to awake a nearby soldier.

''Shit'' they both cursed, ''Hurry up Tatsumi'' she said jumping out and immediately jumped on the soldier and twisted his neck but it was too late, other soldiers had already started to wake up and looking their way.

''Stop the damn kids from running'' one of the soldiers shouted and all the soldier ran towards them.

''Shit'' Esdeath cursed again and grabbing Tatsumi's hand ran as fast as they could in the dark of night.

They kept running for half an hour followed by around hundred soldiers.

After half an hour they saw a forest and without wasting any time ran into the forest and the soldiers followed behind them.

Esdeath was still had energy to run but she noticed Tatsumi had started to run slow and the branches were also interrupting their path.

Ducking, jumping, sliding under the branches and slanted lands in the forest they were making their way in the darkness of thick forest.

Suddenly Esdeath stumbled on a root and fell down face first and their hands separated. Tatsumi immediately stopped seven feet ahead from her and turned back and came to Esdeath.

Esdeath's leg was stuck in a tree root which was slightly protruding out in an arc above from the ground. Her whole foot to his ankle was stucked in the root.

Tatsumi without wasting any time grabbed the root and tried to break the root with sheer strength but failed. He again tried to pull the root out from the ground and put as much force as he could in the effort but to his frustration and desperation the root wouldn't budge.

Suddenly they heard the faint sound of footsteps of the soldiers that were chasing them and a wave of fear hit them and was evident on Tatsumi and Esdeath's faces.

Now Esdeath and Tatsumi both together tried to pull the root out from the ground but the root was two inches thick and only god knew how deep it was in the ground.

For next one minute Esdeath and Tatsumi together tried to free her leg from the root by pulling it out. Their faces were covered in sweat. ''God damn it'' Esdeath cursed and stopped pulling but Tatsumi continued pulling on the root with his tiny hands.

Several moments later Esdeath sighed, there was no way that damn root was letting her leg go. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. The soldiers were just some minutes away from them and she didn't want to get caught again but it seems like they would be captured again. She looked at Tatsumi who desperatly was trying to pull that damn root. The sweat was dripping from his nose and chin.

Esdeath smiled sadly, and at that moment she knew what she needed to do; she wouldn't let Tatsumi be captured because of her. At least one of them would be free from suffering.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi who was still trying to free her leg from the damn root anxiously, ''Tsumi'' Esdeath tried to get his attention. ''Give me just a minute, it would come out'' he said and pulled with more strength.

Seeing his desperate failed efforts of freeing her leg and because of the situation, Esdeath's eyes started to get wet

''T...Tsumi, Listen to me'' Esdeath again tried but got no response.

Esdeath blinked to stop the oncoming tears and put her hand on his which made him stop.

Esdeath could see his body trembling. She sat up on her knees and leaning forward enveloping Tatsumi in a tight embrace and he started to cry. He had also realized that it was futile.

Esdeath patted his back and couldn't stop her own tears but she suddenly separated them and when she saw his face all red and stained with tears and the pain in his eyes, she looked away for a moment.

She looked in his eyes, ''Tatsumi listen to me'' Esdeath got his attention and Tatsumi looked at her, tears still flowing down his face.

''Tatsumi, you will have to go leaving me here'' Esdeath said and Tatsumi shook his head violently in a 'no'.

''Tatsumi listen to me, you will have to go'' Esdeath said a little louder and sternly which made Tatsumi look at her.

Esdeath closed her eyes for a moment then opened.

''If we both stay here, We both will be captured and trust me if you also got captured, I wouldn't be able to see those bastards make you suffer and if you will stay with me, they can use you against me to make me do things I wouldn't want to do'' she said and hugged Tatsumi again. Tears were still pouring out from both of their eyes.

''If you are worried about me, I can understand but I promise, I won't die and I will search for you and find you'' she said and breaking the hug again looked at him, ''You promise me that no matter what you will survive and won't die. You will search for me too and promise me that you will keep getting stronger'' Esdeath said and looked in his eyes.

When she didn't get any response she said a little louder again, ''Did you understand'' she asked and Tatsumi nodded, Esdeath smiled. She was not crying now but her heart was heavy and beating fast, words were coming out of her mouth hardly like they didn't want to come out.

Tatsumi stopped crying and Esdeath wiped his tears and both looked in each other's eyes and their lips met for a final kiss.

They kissed passionately and as hard as they could, thrusting their tongues in each other's mouth and sucking on them.

Their kiss became slow from hard when tears again started to come out from their eyes from the sheer emotion they were going through at that time.

They separated and looked at each other painting their faces in their minds and hearts to remember each other.

''Tatsumi, I…I will be away from you, but my soul will always be with you'' Esdeath said and smiled sadly.

''And mine with you'' Tatsumi said and hugged her again.

''Then it's my responsibility to reunite you with your soul'' Esdeath said and smiled in the crook of his neck.

''And it's my responsibility to reunite your soul with you'' Tatsumi said burying his face in her neck.

Esdeath tightened her arms around him, ''My soul is you, after all you are my second half'' Esdeath whimpered in his ear.

''And mine is you, you are my second half too'' Tatsumi sobbed in her ear.

They broke the hug and looked at each other, ''Take care and stay alive...'' Esdeath stopped, the time of separation was here, ''Now... g... go'' Esdeath finished with a sob.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and kissed Esdeath again but this time softly and sensually.

Then he stood up and turned and started to walk away. Every step felt like he was dying, with the step that was taking him away from Esdeath.

Esdeath's mind and body were the same wreck, she felt like someone ripping her heart out of her chest with each step which lead Tatsumi away from her.

''Remember Tatsumi, survive. If you stay alive, I will find you even from the depths of hell'' Esdeath choked out her last words to him from her trembling lips.

Tatsumi turned back and give a sad smile from his quivering lips, ''You too Esdy, you too'' Tatsumi said and turning from her started to run while tears streamed from his eyes and soon melded in the darkness.

Esdeth saw his back, going away in the darkness of the night, with tears pouring out of her eyes. She kept looking in his direction.

The trees and their branches and the birds in the area were the only ones that were witness of this sight. Moonlight which was peeking from the leaves and bathing the ground in white light around Esdeath whose heart was trembling in the sorrow, like it was mocking her on separating from her second half and it was one of those that were beholding this heartbreaking scene.

After some moments Esdeath looked upwards at the sky, her eyes were dry of any tears and they have a blank look in them, thought whirling in her head, 'This heart used to beat with your smile and now when this heart won't feel the warmth of your heart and smile, It won't beat, it won't feel any emotion, any feelings, any pain or joy, anything. It won't feel anything. It won't accept anything. It's in turmoil while it's trying to adapt to this new predicament. It was being nurtured from your love and now when it won't feel that love, my heart is getting out of control and soaring towards darkness that I was in once before I met you and I have starting to lose myself in it again. I hope we will find each other before I lose myself completely to this darkness….Tatsumi'.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you guys liked it. And don't forget to review, follow and favorite because reviews are the motivation that made me write this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Akame ga Kiru.**

 **A/N: Guys I am really sorry for the long wait. I was busy with other fics and my life is really busy right now and I also fell ill so you can understand.**

 **In Akame ga kiru I always missed Lubbock x Najenda so I made it in this chapter. Hope you will like it.**

 **And one more thing in the middle it gets a little bloody and gory so keep it in mind.**

Esdeath closed her eyes and exhaled then stopped her breath out for some seconds. She could hear the sounds of footsteps louder. It was a matter of seconds that they would upon her. Some seconds later Esdeath sensed that she was surrounded. She opened her eyes and it was just as she had sensed. A sword to her neck, two soldiers in front of her, four on the left, around six on the right and five to the backside.

The soldier who had his sword on her neck growled, ''Where is that fucking shit of your partner'' he pressed his sword to her neck drawing a trickle of blood.

He then looked at his co-soldiers who weren't in the position, ''Spread and search for the boy, he must not have gone too far'' he exclaimed to his fellow soldiers and they immediately started to move.

Esdeath stiffened, 'I won't let you have him' a voice echoes in her mind.

She looked at the soldier who had his sword on her neck. Before anyone could comprehend what happened, Esdeath clutched the soldier's wrist and forcing it, brought it downward with as much force as she could on the root that was holding her ankle.

The sword hit the root and half of it shattered. She again hits the root cutting and breaking it completely freeing her ankle. She immediately broke his wrist and punched him in the gut sending him several meters back.

She sensed the soldiers on her who were in position moments earlier.

She ran forward and skidded between the two front soldiers and immediately turned and spun on her toes cleaving the two soldiers head. She saw that all the remaining soldiers rushing towards her with a war cry. She lifted another sword from the ground and threw both sword towards the soldiers and the swords pierced the head of two more soldiers. She lifted remaining sword and ducked the horizontal swipe of a soldier and stabbed his abdomen, killing him instantly.

She lifted the man and threw him on oncoming soldiers. She then looked in the direction Tatsumi had run and the soldiers pursuing him.

She also started to run in the same direction and the soldiers on her tail. She lowered her speed to let two soldiers come near her and as they came near her she jumped forward towards a tree and making tree as the base flipped back ward, watching the two solider under her projectory. She landed behind them and again beheaded them and lifting their swords threw them on the other soldiers killing two more.

She again started to run in her previous direction.

She saw two long trees standing narrowly in front of her. She jumped on one then using it as base jumped again on the other tree and repeating it she reached at the top and looked down. She saw soldiers trying to climb on the tree.

She looked ahead and jumped from the tree and when she reached close to next tree she caught its hanging branch and like a swing, it swung forward, like a pendulum. When she reached the highest distance she left the branch and flipped in the air to increase her landing distance. She caught another branch and like earlier swung on it.

Repeating the process she reached closer to the pursuers of Tatsumi.

She noticed they were just running in dark. Tatsumi had reached very far. She heaved a sigh of relief.

She landed behind the group and started to run with them and started to kill them silently like a assassin and soon all were dead and as she closed to the last one she stopped and threw her sword embedding it in his head.

She again fell down to her knees and panted heavily. She looked behind, no one pursuing her.

Then a thought, to catch up with Tatsumi came to her mind, her face brightened from the thought. She stood up but couldn't stand on her legs, they were wobbling. She noticed that her ankle which was stuck in the root has a fracture and her legs have several cuts and bruises and the skin was blue on several places.

''Damn'' she cursed. She hadn't noticed the condition of her legs when the adrenaline was pumping in her veins but as it left her body the pain she felt was excruciating but it was nothing new for her. She slowly stood up on wobbling legs and started to move with tree's support in Tatsumi's direction.

She hadn't walked ten feet and saw that General Kruce was standing in front of her. She gritted her teeth in anger. That person was the one who destroyed everything. She tried to ran towards her but fell face first on the ground. She lifted her head and crawled towards Kruce, ''You bastard I will kill you and tear you apart and then eat you raw. You fucking son of a bitch, you destroyed my family. You ass-'' she growled with every coming breath and then hissed when Kruce grabbed her hair and lifted her head and brought it closer to his face. Her face was a form of pain. One swollen shut eye and blood was flowing down her head to her left cheek.

''You know I like girls your age and the girls like you are fantastic to break. When I will be finished with you, you will be just a piece of meat that will do anything I want'' He said with a lecherous smirk. Her eyes widened in horror. He brought her face closer to her and with a long swipe licked the blood on her left cheek which made her grit her teeth in anger but before she could do anything someone hit her on the head and she fell unconscious.

''Take her and if she ran this time I will kill every one of you'' Kruce threatened to his soilders.

The soldiers immediately started to work and this time she was imprisoned in an iron cage.

They placed the cage on a wagon and started their walk towards Empire.

Esdeath slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to make her vision clear. Her eyes widened when she noticed she was shackled to the wall. Her arms and legs were chained to the wall with a large nail in the wall.

The room was lit with a simple candle lamp which was illuminating enough to see the walls. The walls were all littered by blood, the ground and all the fall had red splashes on them.

She tried to pull on the chains on her wrists but they were tightly nailed into the wall.

She slumped against the wall and slid down, ''What should I do now'' she muttered, ''If I didn't get out soon I will never be able to find Tatsumi'' she mumbled to herself.

Soon she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. Kruce and an old man whose attire just made her disgusting, He had a beard and was a fat man.

Both man stood in front of her, examining her. She was glaring with as much killing intent as she could muster.

The fat man cleared his throat, ''I am prime minister. What's your name'' he asked but Esdeath didn't say anything.

''Okay, well that doesn't matter, I will know your name in the future but -'' he got cut off by Esdeath, ''Come to the point you asshole. Why are you here'' Esdeath said with a devilish look in her eyes.

Prime minister sighed, ''I was just coming onto that'' he said and looked at the Kruce for a moment that was stripping her from his eyes.

''General Kruce had planned something for you that no girl's parents would agree with even if they die. I guess you know what kind of man he is'' Minister said and looked at Esdeath but she kept tight lipped.

''But when I heard about your prowess in the battlefield I was floored. I couldn't comprehend the fact that a ten years old girl could be this strong. I thought he was joking but his subordinates confirmed. I couldn't believe that you killed more than 150 of our men and didn't get even a scratch'' He said Esdeath gritted her teeth in anger, ''Don't beat around the bush you fat bastard'' she hissed but the minister was unfazed.

"So when I came to believe in what I was told, I decided something'' He said and could see the curious gaze of Esdeath.

''I wouldn't want a strong girl like you to go to waste. So I want you to join us and serve the Empire'' he said and Esdeath immediately tried to lunge at him but the shackles stopped her, ''You asshole, you want me to work with you, you fucking cunt who destroyed my family. I will never join you'' Esdeath exclaimed with as much venom dripping from her voice while trying to pull on the chains.

Her action didn't even made the prime minister flinch. He smiled, ''you can think on it. I will come to you tomorrow'' he said giving her time to think.

''I WILL NEVER JOIN THe MURDERERS OF MY FAMILY'' she shouted but Kruse and minister looked at each other and nodded. They turned and started to walk away.

Esdeath looked at Kruce's back, ''And you fucking coward I will kill you someday and feast on your flesh'' she yelled but they didn't stop and continue to walk.

Esdeath gritted her teeth in anger and struggled against the chains growling loudly like a beast which made the skin of the guards outside crawl with fear.

She struggled against the chains until she was tired and slowly slowly her struggling stopped. She fell down on the ground and looked at the ceiling, ''I will never fucking join the motherfucker who killed my family'' she said to the empty room and her panting lowered to calm breaths.

She was tired, exhausted beyond limits and the pain in her leg was killing her. Her eyelids started to drop, ''I will rather die than join you. I ...will...neve...'' and her eyes closed completely and she fell asleep.

Next day prime minister visited her again but she again threw curses and profanities towards him. It continued for one week but she didn't relent. Prime minister was again surprised to see her will to not give up. He smirked inside; he will make her join him, no matter what. She would be the best puppet for him. He decided.

Then he made a plan to make Esdeath join him and serve the Empire.

Esdeath was sitting against the wall; her head was hanging down, staring down at the ground. She had become weak and her body seemed skinny. Her face and her hair had lost its luster and shine. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion.

She heard the sound of someone's boot clanking on the floor and it seemed to her that they were coming towards her. One minute later the person was standing in front of her but she was still looking down. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

''Esdeath...'' The person called and when Esdeth realized that it was a woman she immediately looked up. Till now only prime minister and one or two guards came to her everyday and sometimes Kruce.

Esdeath didn't know why the girl was there but she assumed the reason was same as the prime minister.

Esdeath smiled weakly, ''What? Fat bastard started to send a girl to make me join him. I think he is underestimating me'' Esdeath said in a weak voice. It seemed like she hadn't eaten in girl lowered down on one knee in front of Esdeath. Now they were both on eye level.

Esdeath now noticed the girl's features. She was around her age and height. She had white hair and light purple eyes and was wearing a black shirt and a white overcoat on it. She had shoulder length hair which was braided.

The girl stretched her hand outward for a hand shake, ''Hi, I am Najenda. What's your name'' she asked calmly smiling.

''Esdeath'' Esdeath said looking directly in her eyes trying to search what she wanted.

''Okay'' Najenda said and retracted her hand back.

''Well I guess I don't need to tell you that Minister has sent me here to persuade you to join us'' Najenda asked and Esdeath didn't say anything just kept glaring.

''Well I study here in military academy and we learn all kind of things from study to fight.

Esdeath tilted her head to the side, ''And how does it concerns me'' Esdeath asked not showing any interest.

Najends sighed, ''You are not joining us because the Empire is responsible for your family's murder and believe it or not I despise it from the bottom of my heart and if I were in your place I would have done the same'' She stood up and walked towards the wall and leaned her back against it.

''I know what they did is unforgivable for you and your anger is right on its place. Anyone would be angry. I too am and I hate how they do things'' Najenda said and Esdeath snorted, ''Hypocrite, you claim to hate these things and yet you are with them. Don't fake it, you will never understand how I feel and how I am feeling right now'' Esdeath said glaring at Najenda.

"NO, I AM NOT A HYPOCRITE'' Najenda exclaimed but immediately composed herself. She knew how things were in the Empire. She knew the emperor is just a pawn in Prime Minister Honest's hands. She had seen how he did things. Corruption was mixed in their blood. It had been spread like a virus. The nobles and the rich who were with prime minister were the plague for the country. Murder, rape, robbery, these were all common events in the streets of the country. And the poor were the victims of these heinous acts. Thousands of people lived on the roads and starved but the higher ups were just ignored them like they were just ants. Najenda didn't like it she hated it from the deepest part of her heart and soul. But she couldn't do anything.

Najenda looked down for a second, then looked straight at the front wall, ''I am just a student. And out from academy I can't do anything until I am a general. I have two more years to complete and then I will apply for a general post'' she said and looked at Esdeath, ''You will never be able to get out from here if you let this chance slip. Believe me'' Najenda said and Esdeath looked away, frowning.

Najenda looked at the ceiling, ''Don't let this chance pass by'' she said and looked at Esdeath, ''there must be things, you have to do in your life and you can't do that here in this prison'' Najenda said and that got Esdeath's attention. Of course there were things she had to do but among them all she cared only one thing that was finding Tatsumi and Najenda was right, she won't be able to do that if she doesn't get out from the prison. Esdeath looked at Najenda and Najenda smiled, ''You have things to do, right'' Najenda asked and Esdeath leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling for some moments and then closed her eyes and Tatsumi's face popped in her mind, she smiled and kept looking at that imaginary picture of Tatsumi in her mind. Her body relaxed and she felt at peace. Her facial form relaxed. Najenda smiled seeing it, she wonder what made her so relax, what was the thing she had to do.

''Yeah, there's a thing I want to do at any cost'' Esdeath said and then her face became serious again, ''And I will kill everyone of them who ever tries to stop me'' Esdeath said looking at Najenda and the look in her eyes made Najenda uncomfortable for a second but she calmed down.

The silence ensued for some moments then Najenda spoke, ''It's not my business but may I ask what is that you want to do which made you so happy'' Najenda asked hoping to be friendlier.

Esdeath looked at her blankly, ''it's as you said not your business so don't concern yourself with other's business'' Esdeath said narrowing her eyes.

''Alright alright...'' Najenda said trying to drop the topic.

''So, what's your decision'' Najenda asked looking at Esdeath hoping that she would be positive.

Esdeath looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, then opened, ''What would happen If I say yes'' Esdeath asked and Najenda answered without wasting any second, ''First of all, you will get much needed medical treatment. Then you would be admitted to the military academy where you would learn fighting and book knowledge and how to behave gracefully and several other things. Then after two years you will be out of academy. Then you can do whatever you want and I think prime minister wants you to be a general'' Najenda explained the events that would take place the next moment she will say yes.

Esdeath took a deep breath and again closed her eyes. She didn't speak anything for a minute making Najenda anxious but abruptly spoke, ''Alright, call your prime minister'' she said and Najenda smiled, ''Thanks, you won't regret this decision'' she said and walked out to call the prime minister.

Esdeath sighed, 'I know I won't regret it. Prime minister and Kruce, these two people will die by my hands either now or later' she thought and a smirk formed on her face.

Five minutes later, Najenda returned with prime minister and Kruce and stood in front of her.

Esdeath looked up and prime minister grinned, ''So you have decided'' he said and Esdeath closed her eyes then stood up and looked at prime minister with slightly narrowed eyes, ''Yeah, I have decided to join you ...but...'' she paused, ''But what...'' Najenda asked in a calmer voice not wanting Esdeath to have second thoughts.

''But on my terms'' Esdeath said and other three person raised their eyebrows, ''And what those terms are'' Prime minister asked a little perturbed.

Esdeath started, ''First of all, whatever I do, my own work or your work, I don't want any interference from anyone, be it you, this coward, Kruce and this girl, what was your name...Yes Najenda and If anyone or any of you tries to stop or interfere with my work or comes in my way, I will kill you'' Esdeath told her first condition and in last sentence she narrowed her eyes more and Najenda and Kruce looked a little apprehensive.

Prime minister smirked and nodded, ''Alright but I can expect from you to do whatever I told you to'' He said smirking.

''It's okay with me. I will do what you want'' Esdeath said and Prime minister smirked inwardly.

''Alright, Guards'' he shouted, a soldier came running, ''Free her'' Minister ordered and the soldier complied and freed Esdeath. She rubbed her wrists and ankles. Just as she got free she wanted to kill those two men in front of her but she controlled herself because she was not in the condition to escape after killing them and she wasn't even sure if she would have been succeeded in killing them.

Minister turned to Najenda, ''You know what you have to do'' he said and she nodded, ''Yes, sir''.

Minister and Kruce then walked out leaving two girls alone.

Najenda looked at Esdeath smiling, ''Okay, first let's get you some much needed medical attention'' Najenda said smiling and to Esdeath's annoyance grasping Esdeath's hand led her to Empire's infirmary. It had the best doctors there are in the world.

It took them one hour to complete all the checkups and treatment of Esdeath's leg and other minor injuries.

Esdeath was wary of everything. She didn't trust anyone not even Najenda. She surmised that Najenda was doing all that because she was ordered or may be some selfish reasons.

After doctor, Najenda decided to dress Esdeath up. They exited the palace and headed for the military academy. She told Esdeath that students might stare at her or her weird torn up dress which was covering her breasts and her hips only.

She also told Esdeath that some boys might be ogle or flirt with her. So she said to ignore all these unnecessary things.

''It will just make a scene nothing else'' Najenda sighed and keep walking.

''Well...I don't care about some things but I care about some things more than myself. So it depends how far their comments reaches in my head'' Esdeath said with a hidden warning but kept her face straight ahead, not even glancing at Najenda.

Najenda sighed mentally, as they entered the academy a boy with green hair and green eyes wearing a white T shirt and blue pants, stopped their path.

Esdeath looked towards Najenda who raised an eyes brow, ''What'' Najenda wondered loudly.

The boy then looked at Esdeath and his pervert eyes couldn't stop at her eyes and wandered down to her breast which was larger than Najenda. And before he could say anything Najenda gripped the back of his neck and yanked his head closer to hers and with a smirk whispered in his ear, ''Don't even do or try to say anything because you would be dead before saying anything...Lubbock'' the boy Lubbock's eyes widened and he shivered and slowly turned his eyes at Najenda, ''R...Really'' he asked in a stutter making Najenda's smirk wider, ''Try her'' she whispered in a sweet voice. Lubbock gulped, ''I...I love myself'' He said to Najenda but more to himself. Najenda giggled and stood straight and looked at him, ''By the way she is new student Esdeath'' she told her and Esdeath looked at the boy uninterestedly with an intense gaze making him shiver.

"And this is Lubbock. He is my partner here in academy work and sparing matches'' Najenda told Esdeath who scoffed, ''Humph partner, I don't need a partner I can take this whole school single handedly'' Esdeath declared making Lubbock and even Najenda go wide eyes.

Seconds later Najenda composed herself and cleared her throat, ''Okay let's go'' she said and started to move.

''First we will go to my dorm room where I have some new cloths you could wear. Then we will get you enroll in the academy so that you could have your own room and the money'' Najenda explained. And continued walking and Esdeath didn't say anything but she was annoyed from all these enrolling.

Now they were inside of school and the students were everywhere. They made their way to the building and just as Najenda had predicted the whistling and hooting started and it was all aimed towards Esdeath. Esdeath didn't care about these things. It was all time wasting for her but her annoyance was increasing gradually and had started to appear on her face as narrowed eyes.

Najenda knew that the academy had not a disciplined one but it was getting out of control and she feared what Esdeath would do. She had heard about her fight in the battlefield.

Then one boy started to walk towards the group of three leaving his own group of four boys.

The boys passed by Esdeath but he smirked as he passed by and brought his hand to grope Esdeath's ass. But just as his hand touched her ass, his culprit hand was in a iron grip of Esdeath and she kept increasing the pressure of her grip on his wrist breaking and second broke it with a crunching sound. Then she turned and punched the boy two time on the face and one time in the gut, breaking his jaw and nose and making him spit blood and with a loud cry he fell unconscious but as Eseath was about to punch him again she stopped herself and threw her body aside like a ragdoll, ''Tch, waste of time'' she scoffed and then started to move not even caring about the frozen students around her.

Najenda and Lubbock also started to move but they were now worried about consequences since the boy who was just beaten was a nobleman and one of the richest family in the country. His father and mother were one of the sponsors of the military academy.

They reached Najenda's dorm room and Najenda gave some cloths for Esdeath. Esdeath chose a black pant and a Dark blue T shirt.

She looked at Najenda, ''Is he going to see me change'' she asked pointing at Lubbock, ''Because only one person is allowed to see my body and that is not you obviously and I won't hesitate to kill you if you peeked at me ever'' Esdeath said glaring at Lubbock who trembled in fear and rushed out of room immediately.

Esdeath changed into the chosen cloths after wearing her underwear. Her stomach growled in hunger and Najenda heard it'' she stifled a giggle from escaping from her.

''Well lets go to the canteen and eat something'' Najenda said and they both walked out but just as they walked out Lubbock handed them a paper, ''A council member came to give this to Esdeath. She is summoned in the court immediately for assaulting Mr. Solo" Lubbock told Najenda and Esdeath.

Esdeath exhaled loudly with a 'Ah', ''I am hungry, let's go and eat something first'' she said and started to walk and Najenda and Lubbock also started to walk but now Lubbock was thinking how he would live with a woman like her near him.

After one hour when they had eaten, they were sitting in a large hall. A half circular table where were sitting six sponsors, four woman and two man. And to the left was sitting the boy who was beaten by Esdeath just two hours ago.

Esdeath was sitting in the middle on a chair and behind her were sitting Najenda and Lubbock apprehensive.

One woman who seemed like Solo's mother stood up, an enraged expression on her face, ''How dare you to hurt my son, you bi-''she was stopped by second woman.

''Alright, why did you beat this boy'' the woman with blue hair asked.

Esdeath sighed, ''Because he tried to touch my ass'' said bluntly.

''That's not a valid reason to beat him that badly'' his blond haired mother shouted.

Esdeath sighed again, ''Who support her statement'' she asked to six judges in front of her and all raised their hands except two, one with blue hair and other with red hair women.

''Lubbock'' Esdeath called and Lubbock heard her clearly, ''Y...Yes'' he stuttered.

''Go and fondle the ass of those two women who has raised their hands'' she orders and everyone's eyes widened and the red head and blue head smirked, they understood what Esdeath was trying to do.

''GO'' Esdeath said loudly and Lubbock started to move towards the women with trembling legs.

''Ww...what are you...crazy. How could you ''the two men said in panic and looked at Lubbock, ''I will suspend you if you didn't stop right now'' the Blondie shrieked in panic but Lubbock didn't stop.

As Lubbock reached closer to the woman, Solo stood up, ''Stop'' he said to Lubbock and turned to Esdeath, ''I am sorry. It was my fault. It will never happen again'' he said and a Insane smirk appeared on Esdeath's face, ''Oh I am sure you won't because you saw your death earlier'' she growled a little and turned towards the Judges, ''You wasted my time'' she turned to Najenda, ''Let's go'' she said and walked out with Lubbock in toe.

Najenda then get Esdeath Enrolled and provide a dorm room. Esdeath was asked to have a partner but she refused and when they forced she made them shut up with an Icy glare.

From there Esdeath didn't stop, she topped in every field but still she admitted that Najenda was genius in Battle strategy and making plan and tricks.

In one month she was strongest and the president of the academy. Now she could do anything she wanted and in second month the whole school was disciplined.

Esdeath trained as much as she could and as hard as she could. She went beyond limits of her body. She trained day and night without stopping, without eating, without resting. She didn't care about her body, she wanted to be as much stronger as she could and according to her there was no limit of being stronger.

So she was feared in the entire academy since she had defeated everyone in the matches and spars. She beat her opponents until they were a bloody pulp but she didn't kill or give any life threatening injury. The sight of blood enticed her so she shed blood but without inflecting a life threatening Injury. No one was able to stand opposite to her for more than two or three seconds.

She didn't care what happened afterwards; she had her fun in a fight. She got closer with Najenda but not enough to tell her whom she was searching. Najenda even took her side on several occasions and lied.

Esdeath had no friend but she considered Najenda as closer as a friend. Najenda shared everything with Esdeath and Lubbock. Najenda considered Esdeath and Lubbock her best friend though Esdeath could see that the boy was in love with the girl but she didn't understand why Najenda wasn't acting on it. It was impossible for a genius like her to not see the love Lubbock held for Najenda. She hinted to Najenda several times but Najenda either didn't see it or was ignoring it. Esdeath just shrugged and leave the matter since it wasn't her business.

But one incident change everything for Esdeath, the event awoken the hidden sadistic desires in her.

One year had passed and It was time for annual competition. That means the matches and fighting. The students could challenge to other students but in this case the authorities won't be responsible for any kind of lose, even if its someone's life because they always have the choice to decline the challenge and no one can force them.

After the written or any other examination was finished it was time for fighting matches.

Esdeath wasn't allowed to fight in these matches since she had defeated everyone in whole academy and authorities knew she was more powerful than even teachers so they didn't allow her to fight in matches.

After half the matches were finished, Najenda was on top, Lubbock was second and the third person was Solo.

Najenda had an Injury in her left leg in her previous match and her next match was with Solo who was first beaten by Esdeath but after that they never faced each other.

Lubbock had Implored to Najenda to not fight and the look on his face made her almost agree but she decided against it and decided to fight.

That time Lubbock felt helpless and useless.

So the fight started between Najenda and Solo. Everything was normal till the half time but then Solo seemed to notice her injury and he took advantage of it and hit her leg again and again. She was defeated but he didn't relent and continued. Esdeath narrowed her eyes and Lubbock was thinking why the Examiner hadn't finished the match.

Solo sat on Najenda's stomach and with left hand grabbed her hair and with right hand continued to punch her face though Najenda had her arms above her face in a block.

''This is the first step to beat that bitch and this is payback for what you three did with me'' He hissed and continued to hit her face.

After fifteen minutes when the Examiner still hadn't stopped the match, Esdeath went to Examiner and snatching the whistle blew it finishing the match.

Solo looked at the Examiner with irritation for stopping the match but he became angry when he saw Esdeath but decided to control his anger.

Lubbock immediately ran towards Najenda. Esdeath and Lubbock both took her to infirmary since Najenda was unconscious.

After one hour later, Najenda was sitting in infirmary bed and Lubbock and Esdeath was sitting on chairs by the bed.

Though Lubbock was whirlwind of emotions but he didn't show it but couldn't hide it from Esdeath.

Next day when Esdeath came to visit Najenda in the Hospital she wasn't surprised when she saw Lubbock sitting there in the chair staring at Najenda's face lovingly. His eyes opening and closing from sleep but he was attentive and immediately looked towards Esdeath when she entered in the room.

''You didn't sleep whole night'' Esdeath asked and Lubbock nodded.

Esdeath sighed, ''I know you have feelings for her but don't get yourself sick. It won't do any good to you'' Esdeath suggested and at that time Najenda woke up. Her eyes first fell on Lubbock's smiling face. She saw his red eyes and she understood that he was with her all the time.

''Lubbock what are you doing here'' Najenda said without any emotion in her voice but it wasn't cold.

Lubbock just smiled, ''What are you saying, where else could I be'' He said softly which made Najenda Irritated.

''Lubbock you are my partner but you have your own life to live. You didn't need to stay here all night'' She said but this time coldly which caught him off guard and Even Esdeath turned to her.

Lubbock didn't know what to say, ''I ...Err...I um...well...you see-'' he was cut off by Najenda, ''You are not my pet who will come behind me all the time, wherever I go. Give me some personal space for god's sake and you stuck with me like glue that doesn't just go away. I am annoyed by it...You. Leave me alone for a while'' Najenda stated loudly in a cold tone.

Lubbock stared at Najenda for some seconds. His tongue felt like a stone which couldn't move whatever he did.

He felt his eyes getting warm and second later tears flowed down. Najenda had turned her face so she couldn't see his tears.

Lubbock tried to lift his hand but he felt like his body had lost all its strength but collecting all the strength he could, he stood up on wobbling legs, ''I..S..sorry'' he said almost chocked and turned to the door to go out. Najenda fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Esdeath adjusted her butt on the chair and looked at Najenda with apathy.

''I am ...worst'' Najenda croaked out and put her arm on her eyes covering them.

''You Know I don't give a damn about anyone or anything but right now I would like to give you a piece of advice, I think you are genius enough to see that he loves you. I don't know why are you not responding to him or returning his feelings but what you did was not right. You know what you should do, either accept his feelings or trample on his feeling like they are trash to you. Show him that his feelings are just a nuisance to you and show it to him in the way that he would remember it for all his life. That's the only way you can stop him from making you annoyed and that's what you want right'' Esdeath said and again adjusted her butt on the seat.

''But in the end Its your choice if you want to return his feelings or refuse them'' Esdeath finished.

After one minute when Esdeath didn't say anything, Najenda turned over on her side, turning her back towards Esdeath.

''Alright...I am going. Call me If you need me'' Esdeath said and turned to leave but stopped when Solo with Two bys entered the room.

Esdeath raised an eyebrow in confusion at his arrival.

''Welll well well...I never thought you would be so weak Najenda'' Solo said mocking her.

''But I think you were never strong to begin with...what, Are you crying...oh I see. You know I saw your friend running in the hall crying like a pathetic loser. Now I think something happened here'' Solo kept saying, kept adding fuel to fire.

''Did you two fucked him good or you Esdeath fucked him and made him cheat on his little girl here'' he spat in disgust. He wanted to see these girls being humiliated and embarrassed like he had been.

Then he turned to Esdeath, who was looking at him uninterestedly, ''Oh..I forgot you are a beast and everyone is afraid of you so when you couldn't find a guy to scratch your itch you just fucked your friend's boyfriend. Wow...Really if you wanted a good fuck you should have come to me I would have shown a good time to you'' He said smirking lecherously and looking at Esdeath's body up and down.

Najenda was clutching the sheets tightly. She wanted to tear that tongue of Solo from his throat but before she could say anything Esdeath spoke in a dangerously low tone and deep, ''Solo, I challenge you to a fight right now'' she said and Solo's smirk grew wider, ''Why not, a weak person like you wouldn't stand a chance. You just caught me off guard before but you know let's make a bet'' Solo said with a lusty gleam in his eyes.

''Yeah sure'' Esdeath said and Solo's face contorted in a mix of eagerness and lust, ''Okay If I win I will fuck you'' he said loudly.

Esdeath closed her eyes, she seemed calm from outside but she was burning in rage from inside and that fire was ready to burn everything, ''Okay but If I win, I will tear every body part of yours till I am satisfied'' she said in her calm tone but it held the force in it which sent shiver down everyone's spine present there in the infirmary. Even Najenda felt fear at the moment from Esdeath.

''O..okay...I accept. I will meet you in five minutes in the arena'' he said and walked out in a hurry. He was sweating.

Soon the news spread in whole academy about the fight and the bet and almost whole academy were present to be witness of the fight. Najenda and Lubbock were also there but this time Lubbock was standing at least five feet away from her. Esdeath and Solo were staring at each other waiting for the fight to start.

''GO'' a teacher shouted.

Solo rushed towards Esdeath and as he came closer, Esdeath slapped him into the ground hitting his head in the ground. He wasn't unconscious but groaning in pain. He was declared defeated after one minute when he didn't stood up and the fight was finished and the spectators started to leave their seats but they stopped in their tracks when they heard a scream full of pain and turned to see in the arena and froze.

Esdeath had torn his left arm from the shoulder. It wasn't cut; it was torn with flesh, splattering blood from his shoulder.

She sat on his abdomen, ''YOUR BODY IS MINE'' she hollered in an insane and crazy voice like she was waiting to see or having an opportunity like it for ages.

She tore his cloths from his body leaving him completely naked in front of all the spectators' before sitting on his stomach.

She held his right hand and started to bend it backward from the elbow making him scream in pain and agony and breaking his arm in the result. She then dug her long nails on the place where his bone had broken and digging her nails in his elbow tore it and when he screamed in unbearable pain she stuffed his mouth with his arm gagging him. The fountain of blood from his elbow sprayed on her lap, stomach and all her lower body painting it red.

She leaned closer to his ear, ''You wanted to fuck me, heh'' she said in a childlike tone and grabbed his manhood in her fingers, ''Now let's see how your dick can please me'' she said in her same maniac look and lifting her index finger, places her nail on the base of his dick and starts to drag her nail back and forth like she was cutting it with a knife.

Solo cried and writhed under Esdeath but she didn't let him and his screams were muffled with his own arm. He was chocking on his saliva and tears were flooding his eyes.

The spectators were horrified from the terrible sight but they couldn't do anything according to law.

Soon Najenda had his dick in her hand and looked at it for some seconds, ''How would you like to suck on your on cock like a lollipop'' she said and pulling his arm from his mouth pushed his dick in it making him bite on it. She did same with his balls.

She stopped for a minute to let him breath after she pulled out his dick from his mouth and throw it aside.

She pulled out something from her pocket. It was a small bottle. She opened it and poured it down his throat, ''It will help you to keep awake'' she said in an exciting tone.

''Let's continue our game'' she said in a cold but excited tone.

She put her hand on his chest flatly and lifted her index finger and dug it in his chest and lifting her palm from his chest drag it down but after one inch, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. Esdeath looked at the person and raised an eyebrow, ''What'' she said blankly.

''That is enough...more than you should have...'' Najenda trailed off.

Esdeath looked back at Solo's face and stared for a minute, ''No it's not enough. What he said earlier in the room is unforgivable and I will see to it that he will be tortured before calling him dead'' Esdeath said with confidence, not wavering even a little. Her eyes had an animalistic and primal lust for blood. Najenda felt terrified from it and couldn't say anything after that. She turned back on her tracks trembling and went away.

Esdeath again started to play with her toy, making it bleed again and again. She tore of his tongue. She continued for one more hour until he died.

The arena was already empty. No one has heart to see the disgusting scene.

Esdeath was in her shower now; she was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wall and the showr head sprinkling water on her. Her left leg was stretched outward and her right leg was bend on the knee and her hand resting on it.

She was thinking about what she did. She didn't have regret but she felt excited but with it she felt hollow from inside.

The news reached the prime minister and now he allowed her to the torture chambers with the head torturer for the information from the captives.

After that her sadistic nature started to grow and she started to indulge herself more and more in torturing, experimenting on the captives. She was new to it so the head torturer corrected her whenever she did something wrong.

She spent three to four hours in the torture chambers every day.

She started to drift away from Najenda and Lubbock after the incident. Though Esdeath was same with them as before but Najenda and Lubbock has changed, they were wary of her presence, always feeling uncomfortable with her.

And this helped Najenda and Lubbock to come closer. Najenda was restless in her dorm room. She was walking in her dorm room back and forth waiting for Lubbock to come.

She hadn't seen him for three days. He would wake up early and go out and would come back when she would be asleep. Sometimes she caught him but this time it's been three days and she never went three day without seeing him. She couldn't go to Esdeath after the incident. She couldn't talk to her. For Najenda Esdeath had changed completely and it was true more than half, now Lubbock was the one she could talk to.

It's been one month and Najenda knew why Lubbock was behaving like that. She regretted those words she said to Lubbock in infirmary room more than anything in her life. She tried to talk to him but whenever he would come in front of her he would just say sorry and then would turn back. It hurt her and she knew she deserved it after she hurt the one who loved her. Now if she thought, Lubbock was always with her be it hard times or happy times. She had almost shared everything with him and she never snapped at him like that, then why that day, was it the defeat against Solo. Lubbock had requested her to not go. She sighed, 'I shouldn't have lost control of my emotions like that and snap at him' she thought and sat down on her bed and stared at Lubbock's bed.

Today night she had decided to talk to him even if she had to use force against him.

It was 10.30 of night. The door crack open slowly and Lubbock entered inside and tried to sneak towards his bed but he saw Najenda sitting on her bed staring at him like a predator.

''S...sorry'' he muttered and walked towards his bed and turning the lights off went under the sheets on his bed.

Two minutes later he felt someone slipping under the sheet in front of him and he couldn't fault Najenda with someone else since she was the only one in the room. He turned red.

''N...Najenda w...what are you-'' she put a finger to his lips, though it was dark but the bathroom lights were on so it wasn't totally dark, they could make each other figure and see the face faintly.

''Hush...Don't say anything and please let me talk'' she whispered to him and searched his hand to grasp but he retracted his hand and immediately sat down and tried to stood up but Najenda was quicker than him, she grabbed his shoulder and flanked him back on the bed and sat down on his stomach. He grunted and tried to wiggle out but Najenda pushed him with more force and finally he stopped but didn't look at her, he looked to the side.

Najenda sighed and collected her thoughts about what she wanted to say.

She looked at his face, ''Lubbock, I know what I did and say to you was awful and I am very deeply sorry'' she said almost whispered but the room was silent completely in the night.

Lubbock didn't turn his head but still spoke, ''don't be sorry because what you said was quite right. I am not your pet because I never thought like that. I just w-'' he stopped and closed his eyes.

A faint smile appeared on Najenda's face. She knew what he wanted to say exactly and she wanted the same.

She rubbed Lubbock's cheek with her fingers, ''Lubbock I know what you feel about me. I know for a long time and I was happy to know that you love me but if I was happy then why couldn't I return those feelings. I often thought about it and I came to a conclusion, I was scared'' She said with a voice full of regret, sadness, happiness, love, frustration and many more things.

And hearing that she was scared his head turned and his eyes found her's, ''Scared'' He asked in confusion furrowing his brow a little.

Najenda sighed and continued, ''From the day I was able to understand the world around me, I was alone all the time to growing up. I thought just like Esdeath that I don't need anyone and friends only brings unnecessary emotions and the world is so cruel that it wont hesitate to take advantage of those emotions.

But from the time I met you, you were always with me. I disliked you in the start but as time went by I started to like you and I got so much closer to you that I shared everything with you. You were my best friend and only friend.

But when I realized that You love me, I got scared because I also realized that I love you too and If I accepted it and something happened to you I will just be a living corpse, living alone all my life. So I stayed silent. Neither we will react on our feelings nor anything would happen or we would stay as best friends forever though we were already closer than best friend'' Najenda finished with tears flowing down on her face and falling down on his chest.

''Najenda...'' he only could say.

Najenda continued, ''Then Esdeath came. We became friends, almost best friends but after that incident I feel like we aren't even friends anymore. And It scared me more, because I lost one friend and didn't want to lose another whom I pushed away myself because of my idiocy. So I decided to tell you the truth'' she said in a cracked voice.

''What truth'' Lubbock asked, he knew what she wanted to here at this point. She wiped her tears and smiled a sad small smile, ''No...you will have to say it first'' she said and felt like a girl after she didn't know how long. She felt odd behaving like that.

She looked at his face, in his eyes and Lubbock did the same. He was in conflict and nervous because Najenda never behaved like that, like a shy girl. He sighed and decided to just do it. Then Lubbock grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on her back and before she could understand what was happening, he brought his lips to hers and met with a kiss. Najenda froze for some seconds but then closed her eyes and encircled her arms around his neck and started to kiss him softly. They kissed for some minutes then they broke the kiss and looked in each other's eyes. Lubbock smiled and his finger stroked her cheek, ''I ...Love you. Najenda'' he said and the love shone in his eyes.

Najenda smiled and whispered with watery eyes, ''I love you too'' and they kissed again. After half hour they stopped and just lay there in each other's arms.

Najenda chuckled making him confuse, ''What's so funny'' he asked.

''Nothing, It's just; I can't believe the last one hour happened. Though I love you but it was odd for me'' she said and snuggled in his chest though she was taller than him, ''And cuddling like this with you, I never thought I would ever do this with anyone'' she said and looked at his face and smiled, ''But I am happy'' she said and closed her eyes.

Lubbock tightened his arms around her making her smile, ''I am happy more than ever'' he said and then they both dozed off.

After one year, their academy was over. Najenda and Lubbock obviously spending time together but they were like before, outside of their room and inside couldn't keep their hands off each other though they haven't gone any far from kissing, groping and caressing.

After Esdeath got permission, she started to spend more of her time in torture chambers and accompanying great general Budo on his assault on the battlefield. Budo was shocked first time when he saw the girl. With a long sword, she was like angle of death on the battlefield. He had heard about Esdeath's tribe's fall. He was told that they were plotting a rebel against the empire and even though Budo resisted a little since the tribe's power was nothing against the army of Empire.

Budo was shocked to know that the girl had killed more than 150 soldiers and he was more shocked when first time she accompanied him on the battlefield. When Budo shouted 'attack', a blur from the army shot out and moved towards the enemy army and soon in half hour more than five hundred were slaughtered as brutally as they could.

When she came to Budo, bathing in red blood from top to bottom, flashing a smug grin, Budo averted his eyes, not because of her condition, because she was a kid. He cursed everything at the moment even himself.

After three years, Najenda and Esdeath were promoted to the general after analyzing their prowess on battlefield and on other things.

The night of her promotion to general, she was happy, everyone could see that but it wasn't the happiness of getting the seat of general. It was the happiness of an animal when he is successful and is ready to feast on his fruit of hard work and the...wait.

She sat in her general chambers holding the documents and reports which tell the history of certain someone's deed in the Empire.

When she was in academy, she made two accomplices who first refused her but with her special methods she made them loyal to her. She had given them the project to investigate a certain General and she assured them that would pass academy without so much of a problem.

And now her two accomplices had completed their project after one of them died in a pursuit. Esdeath felt a wave to go and kill those who killed her loyal servant but controlled her.

Tomorrow she will have to choose a taigu to make her status complete as a general.

She put the documents n a drawer and lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She had been searching for a person who was humanly sane and didn't allow the corruption in the empire and she chose Budo as one.

'Tomorrow after choosing the taigu I will go to Budo and its time for your life to come to an end general ...Kruce.

She now knew general Kruce's ability. Najenda had told her once; Kruce had a bow as a taigu. And he could defeat any number of army just from two arrows.

First arrow will mark the targets, no matter the number of targets and second arrow will kill every target marked by first arrow no matter where the target tries to run and hide.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. So read and review.**

 **About updates I am not sure when will be next update but I assure you that I will not abandon this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AGK or anything related to it.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and favs and follows and I am deeply sorry for the delay.**

Next day Esdeath was led in the taigu store room by prime minister and two soldiers who stayed out of the room and Prime minister and Esdeath entered inside.

They stood in the middle of the large room. Esdeath looked around her; the taigus were all placed in the shelves and in the corners of the room. There were several kinds of taigus, smaller and larger but after inspecting them all she shrunk her nose, ''They are all useless'' she groaned loudly uninterestedly.

A wide grin appeared on Prime Minister Honest's face, ''alright, I have something more interesting that would surely entice you'' he said like a seller who wanted his customer to buy his product.

''Well show me then'' Esdeath said shrugging.

Honest walked towards a wall and pulled down a lever and a door opened in the same wall.

He looked at the Esdeath and ushered her inside.

It was empty small room and in the middle of the room on a table was a vase and as Esdeath's eyes fell on it she felt an eerie feeling from it.

She looked at Honest for explanation. He nodded, ''This vase contains the blood of a demon. No one knows what power it gives to the one who drinks it because everyone who has tasted it till now couldn't stay alive or sane to tell. This blood makes them go insane or worse they die'' he explained and hearing it Esdeath's eyes sparkled in excitement and a smirk formed on her lips.

''I will taste it'' Esdeath said looking at the vase like she was thirsty for a long time.

''Are you sure'' he asked a little apprehensive.

Esdeath didn't answer; she just moved towards the vase and lifted it. She looked at the purple blood in it and took a long sniff and when its smell reached her nose she felt like intoxicated. She slowly lifted the vase and touched it to her lips and drank it.

She gulped four times and then her hand started to tremble and the case slipped from her hands and fell down on the ground shattering.

Esdeath felt dizzy. She stumbled forward but caught the table to support. She closed her eyes and then the screams of pain and agony of thousands of peoples sounded in her head. It continued for several minutes and with every minute she felt like her eyes closing, she felt like her body burning in fire. She howled in pain and gripped her head tightly and she felt like slipping into unconsciousness.

She fell on the floor and closed her eyes. She felt several black shadows dragging her soul in darkness and she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Then suddenly she realized that she still had to find Tatsumi, the very goal of her life which was slipping for her mind recently.

She focused on Tatsumi, his features which she had saved in her mind before all those years ago, on his smile, ignoring all the voices in her head and soon after five minutes which felt like hours she opened her eyes with a loud gasp and sat up immediately with a jolt.

Honest ran towards her immediately, ''Are you Okay'' he asked, a little hesitate.

She nodded, panting and then a smirk formed on her face, ''I am still alive and it tastes awful but I feel like one hell of a stronger than before.

She curled her fingers in a fist and punched the concrete ground shattering it and forming a crater in it. Honest lost his balance and fell down on the ground on his butt.

''Wow...'' Honest started, ''That's some strength but now it's time to use this strength'' he said with a serious tone.

''Yeah, why not, I am eager to go and test this power'' she said more to herself than him.

He stood up, ''Alright then I have an assignment for you follow me'' he said and started to walk and Esdeath, standing up followed him.

Honest sauntered in emperor's royal court. It was empty except the guards guarding the kid emperor. He took his position beside the throne and stood there with a smug expression looking down on Esdeath.

Esdeath kneeled on one of her knee and looked up at the emperor, ''your majesty, I am here in your service'' she said but the words seemed like a bad taste on her tongue and in a way, which, for her was unacceptable but for now she decided to yield to the situation and to not show her annoyance to minister or emperor, closed her eyes but the agitation didn't diminish. It only increased as seconds passed as her kneeling. May be it was the demon blood in her veins resisting to her kneeling in front of anyone.

Her attention was brought back to the real world by the Honest, ''General Esdeath, I and emperor Makoto, after debating for a long time, now, have decided that the assignment and the action concerning to it are necessary to accomplish and to reduce the threat against the empire'' Honest said with glee and a smug smirk on his lips which unnerved Esdeath and which sent signals that it was something which she wouldn't be happy to do.

Honest continued, ''The assignment concerns to a recent event that took place earlier. We were reported that two days ago one certain person fled the empire with imperial secrets and such other crucial information. The person also murdered our twenty soldiers'' he said with a small smirk but it was like he was about to drop the bomb on her.

She readied herself.

''We have deduced that the person is headed towards the north. So we want to get this stolen secrets and information back and we want you to give this person a befitting punishment and that is...Death'' Honest finished with a wide smirk.

Esdeath smiled, ''I accept the assignment and since it's my first job as a general I will see to it that I finish it with everything'' she said and a smirk of her own adorned her face but unlike Honest it was full of blood lust which was eager to have its fill on this assignment. She was relieved that there was nothing of importance that she needed to be wary of.

Minister walked forward and handed her an envelope, ''Inside is all the information you need and-'' he said and continued and Esdeath put the envelope in her pocket on her hip.

''And these two will accompany you on your job'' Honest said and two person walked in and stood behind Esdeath. Esdeath turned back and looked at the two.

One of them was taller and has blond hair, heavy built, wearing a black jacket with white lines on collar and sleeves. Honest introduced him as Daidara and second one was shorter and young with small built, slitted eyes, showing one teeth, and wearing same dress as Daidara but in place of pants he wore man, Honest introduced as Nyau.

After giving a brief on their taigus Honest looked at Esdeath, ''These two will be your subordinates on this job'' Honest said and Esdeath looked at Honest, ''Well, I will see if they are worthy to be my subordinates or not'' she said with her usual cold expression.

Daidara looked at Esdeath, ''General, we will not give you any reason to doubt us and we will prove our worthiness on this assignment but...'' he stopped and a challenging look appeared in his eyes and same in Nyau's eyes, ''We hope you won't disappoint us'' Nyau said coldly with a blank expression, almost rebelling against Esdeath's own cold one.

Esdeath narrowed her eyes and they turned from cold to chilling which forced authority, clearly forcing it on Nyau. A chilling aura started to surround Esdeath and she moved towards Nayu who had started breathing heavily and now he understood that all the rumors he had heard about her were all true.

Esdeath stood one foot away from Nyau looking down at him with a piercing cold gaze, piercing his soul.

Esdeath lifted her right hand and stretched it outward, ''Give me your flute, which you call scream'' Esdeath growled, she remembered how that flute helped killing her mother.

''Wh...What'' Nayu croaked and gulped.

Esdeath moved her hand towards the handle of her sword and Nyau immediately pulled out his flute and stretched it towards Esdeath who grabbed it in her fingers and looked at it. All the memories of that tragedy rushed in her head.

''General...'' Daidara said but was immediately hit by Esdeath's backhand and went flying and crash into a pillar.

''Esdeath, don't forget that you are in imperial court and In front of the emperor Makoto'' Honest said loudly but Esdeath's gaze made him jerk backwards.

Esdeath was breathing heavily almost growling while exhaling.

The emotions were getting better of her. The ice vapors started to appear in the court making the temperature go down. She was looking at the flute with an intense and angry glare. She closed her finger around the flute in a fist and squeezed it. Cracks started to appear on the surface of flute and with cracks a scream originated from the flute and Everyone's eyes widened seeing what Esdeath was doing.

The floor had covered in an ice layer.

Honest had a worried expression on his face. He called the guards immediately and sent the kid emperor to his chambers.

He then moved carefully on the ice coated floor towards Esdeath and as he reached closer to Esdeath he put his hands on his ears.

Esdeath had her eyes closed and her teeth clenched and a growling sound was coming from her clenching teeth.

Suddenly the sound of scream increased and then it all became silent just as the flute broke with a snapping sound and everyone could see a white and black smoke intervening with each other came from the two points of flute where it was broken from.

Esdeath's features slowly returned to normal. The cold fog dissipated and the floor ice also disappeared after some seconds.

Esdeath slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person in front of her, Nyau, with the eyes as cold as earlier.

She threw the two broken pieces of the flute at Nyau, who flinched but was still horror struck with wide eyes.

Esdeath came closer to Nyau, towering over him and leaned down getting her face closer to Nyau's sweaty face.

Nyau stepped back in fear and Esdeath strengthen up, the look on his face made her excited. Her animal instinct started to surface. It wanted to rip him, to gut him alive, to torture him until the last drop of blood. It made her thrilled and she started to move towards Nyau who started to step back but before she could take second step, Honest spoke, ''General Esdeath, you are overstepping the laws and boundaries and I will not tolerate this'' he said with a loud and harsh tone.

Esdeath stopped and then came out of her lust for blood and turned towards Honest who continued, ''Today you have already put Emperer's life in danger. You lost your control there. You need to be more controlling of your powers'' he almost barked ignoring the dangerous look in Esdeath's eyes.

Esdeath, this time controlled herself from tearing Honest's body apart and turned towards the two soon to be subordinates, ''You two, go out and get ready and make the army ready and you Nyau, I will have a talk with you later...'' she stopped and narrowed her eyes again, ''And don't forget who you are talking to otherwise your neck would be in place of the flute's earlier place'' she said and they walked out and Esdeath turned towards the Minister and looked at his narrowed eyes mixed with anger, ''What… I just did what you want to do now to me'' she said with a snort and without saying anything turned to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulder, back towards the minister who has a unhappy expression on his face, ''You forgot what I said long ago, I had said that if I would work with you then I don't want anybody to come in my way and tell me what to do'' she said with a blank expression on her face and turned it forward, ''Let's work with peace together otherwise...'' she left it hanging in the air, ''See you later'' she said and walked out.

Honest kept standing there with an unreadable expression on his face not because it doesn't have any expression because it had a expression of mixed expressions.

Then he relaxed and smiled as if he remembered something which dissipated his anger towards Esdeath. It was his fault. He had thought she would forget everything and be devoted to him for releasing her from prison but it was too late. He wanted her to be his own pet that would do anything he asked for but it seemed to him that his military academy acquaintances failed to make her a loyal solider and they didn't even tell him.

He lifted his hand to his beard and rubbed it a little in a thinking pose, ''well I again have a chance and now I have to choose a general for filling up Najenda's post. I will have to choose a person capable of showing Esdeath her place and strong enough to hold the title of general and of course one that will do as I says'' he talked to himself and an smirk formed on his face, ''And I know the right person'' he said to himself and turned to leave.

Esdeath walked towards her personal chambers. In the mid way she pulled out the envelope and pulling out the letter she started to read it.

Esdeath stopped in her tracks. She gripped the paper enough to tear it on edges. She gritted her teeth in anger and sadness. When did it happen and how. No one talked about it or Honest was trying to suppress the news that one of the general has turned traitor.

''Why it has to be you... Najenda. Why the hell damn it'' she thought with different kind of mixed emotions towards Najenda.

From outside she seemed calm, so the soldiers saluted her when they passed by but she ignored them.

After some minutes she closed her eyes. She will think about what she was going to do with Najenda when she will face her. For now, she had a mission to complete.

She continued her stride towards her chambers and just as she reached she saw her two new subordinates standing outside of her room.

They saluted her, ''General, everything's ready and we are ready to depart'' Daidara said in a little subdued tone.

Esdeath nodded, ''Go and wait for me and we will only need a few men only...around hundred. We won't need the whole army'' she said opening the door and entering in inside without waiting for Daidara's reply.

She closed the door behind her and removing her cloths went in the shower room.

Half hour later she was leading her army to the mission, ''We will move to the north. They must not have reached far. If we continue with our current speed it won't take more than a few hours to catch them before we lost them'' she said and moved faster.

Najenda was sipping a hot cup of coffee which was handed to her by Lubbock, who was sitting beside her inside the tent. They had met the group of fifty men of revolutionary army which was going to led them to their leader. It had been three hour since Najenda had grouped with the men. It was night time so they decided that they would spent the night resting since they were far away from the Empire. Some people were setting up the tents for the people to rest.

Najenda, with Lubbock and the leader of the group were discussing their upcoming plans. She had every information about the empire with her and she intended to use it for their benefit and bring the empire down or in other words kill prime minister. They were discussing their plans for one hour now.

Najenda and the leader were conversing intensely when Lubbock yawned and both of them looked at him and he rubbed his cheek in embarrassment.

Najenda sighed, ''Well it seems we should rest a little because there's no telling when Empire's soldiers will find us. We should rest and should stay on guard at the same time'' she said and the leader nodded, ''Alright miss Najenda, we will rest and if something happens our guards on look out will inform us. We will leave before the sun rises'' he said and Najenda and Lubbock nodded.

He turned and left but stopped at the gate and turned back, ''Mr. Lubbock, aren't you coming. We should let Ms. Najenda sleep'' the blue haired leader said to Lubbock who looked at Najenda.

Najenda looked at Lubbock and then the leader and blinked. She cleared her throat, ''Um...You go. I have something to discuss with Lubbock. When I am done with him I will send him'' she said looking towards Lubbock then to the leader.

The young leader looked at both of them and nodded, ''Alright but don't trouble her too much Mr. Lubbock. She must be tired from all the running from empire'' he said and walked out of the tent.

Just as he walked out Lubbock laid on the bed, ''That damn asshole was hitting on you. He is hitting on you since we have met him and his group'' Lubbock scoffed and looked at the ceiling of the tent.

Najenda smiled, ''Lubbock, I know what is he doing'' she said laying down beside him and continued, ''You need to leave. We will have to be cautious about our relationship around other people'' she said with closed eyes exhaling loudly.

''Why, I know I am not-'' he was cut off by a punch to the stomach. Najenda grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her with angry eyes, ''If you ever said this status shit again I will fucking blow your mind with pumpkin. Do you understand'' she whispered loudly. Lubbock shivered in fear. He had forgotten that this woman could be scary as hell.

Najenda let go of his collar and he gulped. She looked in his eyes and put a sensual short kiss on his lips, ''It's not like I am ashamed to let everyone know us but the thing is, it will make things difficult for us and everyone will look at us with different eyes ….and I can't handle that and …..You too….. So until we are alone you can't sleep with me. And another thing is that I have heard that the leader doesn't approve of these relationships between man and woman in the army. I mean no love but you are allowed to relieve frustration with a willing partner'' she explained and Lubbock closed his eyes dejectedly.

''Alright, I can understand'' he said and opening his eyes looked at her and grinned, ''and you better make it up to me'' he said and kissed her hard invading her mouth with his tongue. They made out for five minutes then separated, ''I think...That's enough for tonight'' Najenda said giving his cock a squeeze and Lubbock squeezed her soft and large breasts in return, ''You better go now before the leader comes back looking for you'' Najenda said chuckling and Lubbock stood up hesitatingly and nodding to Najenda turned to leave and walked out.

It was midnight when Najenda bolted up when she heard the loud alarming voices of the lookout soldiers. She got up and grabbed her taigu and moved to walk out and just as she took the first step Lubbock barged in her tent room.

''What happened'' Najenda asked Lubbock in an urgent tone which demanded the answer.

Lubbock sighed, ''Esdeath caught up to us. She is just twenty minutes away from attacking'' Lubbock said and from the look on Najenda's face it was evident that she too didn't expect Esdeath to be sent for their chase.

Najenda snorted. So it was time to face the strongest student of academy and the general. She had already cut every connection from the empire and it would be the last one. She looked at Lubbock, ''Get ready to fight. We can't run this time but if we can… we won't leave the opportunity" she said and Lubbock nodded. Suddenly they heard the cries and hollers of the soldiers and which meant that the fight has already started. They nodded to each other and rushed out.

Soldiers were engaging in the fights and she could tell the Esdeath had a large number of soldiers than her fifty men.

She saw that the blue haired leader was fighting a blond who have an axe. She also noticed that the leader has a sword only, 'is he a swordsman...can he fight against taigu with the sword' she thought and looked around and saw Esdeath standing far away from the camp observing the battlefield. Najenda wondered why she hadn't come down to finish the job.

She looked at Lubbock who was fighting with a skinny boy who was struggling with Lubbock.

Then her eyes turned to the leader and she was surprised to see that the yellow haired man had several cuts and the leader was standing there without even panting.

She deduced from their fight that the leader was faster, much faster than Daidara.

She then looked at Esdeath who was just standing there calmly.

Najenda then pointed her pumpkin towards Esdeath and took aim and fired.

A two inch wide beam of light jetted from the nuzzle of the gun and rushed towards Esdeath. Esdeath waited and just as it was about to reach there, an ice wall ejected from nowhere stopping the attack.

Esdeath looked around and find a cliff. She looked at Najenda and rushed towards the cliff while shooting ice spears at Najenda who dodged and also fired at Esdeath who was creating walls of Ice.

In one minute Esdeath reached the cliff and at the same time Najenda too reached there and immediately pointed her gun at Esdeath and Esdeath had a spear of ice on Najenda's neck. They both glared at each other. Najenda knew Esdeath was holding back otherwise she would be dead by now but why, she was wondering.

Esdeath kept glaring and smirking at Najenda, ''You know I would have killed you till now'' Esdeath said in a cold tone which Najenda knew all too well.

Najenda snorted, ''And why had you not killed me yet'' she shot back.

Esdeath sighed and she lowered her spear, ''Seriously, Najenda, you hurt me'' Esdeath said in a normal tone without any malice in it.

This caught Najenda off guard, ''Wh...What'' she stammered.

''You know what I didn't expect this from you…. especially from you'' Esdeath said and Najenda was not sure if she caught a little sadness in her tone.

Najenda lowered her pumpkin and she also sighed, ''I didn't have any choice. I just couldn't stay in that place and obey the orders which I despise most and-'' she stopped when she saw Esdeath shaking her head left and right in a no.

''What'' Najenda was confused?

Esdeath closed her eyes, ''I know what you felt there but ….I thought we were friends'' she said and opened her eyes. Esdeath's statement made Najenda's eyes widen.

''Heh, I know you stopped having anything to do with me a long time ago but I never stopped considering you my friend. I know there were many different things between us that increased the distance between us and some of them was my own acts, But whatever I did and whatever you did, I know you hated what I did, but I didn't know you hated 'me' too. I never thought you wouldn't even consider it to tell me that you are going to leave and join revolutionary army. A big step like this'' Esdeath said in a little soft but neutral tone.

Najenda couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming, no, but she had stopped considering Esdeath a friend a long time ago. Esdeath was right, she hated what she did but why did she started to hate Esdeath. She never changed her behavior towards her and Lubbock, may be a little or sometimes.

Esdeath continued, ''You were my first friend here. You were the one who convinced me to do what Honest wanted. You helped me to get acquainted with everyone in the academy. You were with me whole period of time till we got out of the academy. I thought you were busy but I didn't know you had already cut your ties with me'' Esdeath said and a flicker of sad smile crossed her lips.

Najenda was looking down this whole time. Her bangs were foreshadowing her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Hearing Esdeath made her feel like shit. She didn't even confirm it with Esdeath and Esdeath always considered her a friend. Then what now, why was she here if she considered her a friend. Wouldn't she have stopped her from fleeing the empire if she had told her? How could Esdeath have disobeyed Minister?

She lifted her head and looked at Esdeath, ''If you consider me your friend then why are you here. Aren't you here to catch or kill me'' Najenda exclaimed still glaring at Esdeath.

Esdeath sighed again, she wasn't used to these sappy things, ''I came here to give you my farewell. I never came here to kill or apprehend you'' Esdeath said making Najenda's eyes go wide again.

''Esdeath...'' Najenda muttered under her breath in shock.

''When Honest told me that someone has turned traitor and stolen the secrets and told me to kill the person, I was so excited, so thrilled to kill the person ….but when I opened the papers and saw that the person was you, I just didn't know what to do. Can you imagine it how hard it must have been for me to suddenly know that you have to kill your first friend'' Esdeath said making it more regrettable for Najenda.

''Fire towards the river, in the water, we have stopped fighting a long time ago. I don't want them to get suspicious of me'' Esdeath said and Najenda understood and did what she said, fired and soon a torrent of ice also could be seen from the battlefield.

Suddenly Esdeath ducked under a spear. She looked back and saw that Lubbock was standing there, ''Where's Nyau'' she asked.

''Your subordinate wasn't enough to kill me'' he exclaimed in hatred and looked passed Esdeath and saw Najenda standing there just as he has last seen her.

''Najenda, what's going on here'' he asked in confusion.

''I will tell you later'' she said in a low voice.

Najenda dropped her pumpkin and slowly moved towards Esdeath. It wasn't Esdeath's fault, It was she who abandoned Esdeath and cut herself off of her. She reached closer to Esdeath and hugged her tightly and a sob escaped from Najenda's lips, ''I am sorry'' she said in Esdeath's shoulder.

''Was it because I never told you the name of the person I was searching for'' Esdeath asked lifting her arms and putting them around Najenda's back.

Najenda shook her head in a no and broke the hug, ''I am sorry, I left you'' Najenda said with a smile and Esdeath nodded.

Then Najenda looked at Esdeath again, ''But if you don't want to kill me then why the people with me'' she asked and Esdeath put a hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes, ''You are my friend not they'' she said making Najenda frown and shook her head in disappointment.

''Look around you'' Esdeath said and Najenda looked around and second later her eyes widened in amazement when she noticed that the ice walls Esdeath had created was standing in a way that it blocked the cliff completely. Najenda smiled.

''Well then what are you going to do now if you aren't going to kill me. What will you tell the Minister'' Najenda asked realizing they didn't have enough time.

Esdeath looked around, her ice walls were still standing, ''First give me back the scrolls or papers you have already read'' she said and Najenda smirked and pulled the papers from her coat and after shuffling them she handed Esdeath half of the papers.

''Now what'' Najenda asked smiling. Esdeath smiled and hugged Najenda and whispered in her ear, ''thanks for being my friend and ….I will always be your friend'' Esdeath said and before Najenda or Lubbock could understand what was happening, Najenda cried out in pain.

Esdeath cut Najenda's right hand and a long cut on her right eye.

''You bitch'' Najenda cried in agony and Lubbock ran towards Esdeath for fight but before he could reach her Esdeath spin on her heal and kicked Najenda in the stomach, ''It's the punishment for not telling me'' Esdeath said and sent Najenda flying off the cliff.

Lubbock stopped and looked towards Najenda.

''Go save her, she will not die and tell her thanks for being a good friend'' Esdeath said and turned to leave and just as she felt that Lubbock jumped to save Najenda, a sad smile formed on her lips, 'I can't leave until I take my revenge' she thought and walked towards her soldiers.

The ice walls disappeared.

Daidara and Nyau were wounded badly. Daidara reported Esdeath that his opponent ran away.

They saw the appendage in Esdeath's hands, ''General what is that'' one of them asked and Esdeath threw the arm towards Daidara, ''Keep it, it's a souvenir for the minister. That's all I could fetch from the dead opponent'' she said and they all believed that Esdeath crushed their opponents and only the arm was salvageable.

They all returned to Empire.

When Esdeath handed the scrolls and other papers to Honest, he couldn't help but get suspicious of her. But there was no proof that Esdeath involved with Najenda in anyway so he let the matter drop.

Returning to the Empire Esdeath found that Honest had instated a new general in place of Najenda but that was none of her concerns. She had a job to do. She collected all the documents which were proofs against General Kruce and walked towards the chambers of great general Budo.

She handed the documents to Budo and explained everything to him.

''Alright, I will see what I can do about Kruce. But don't expect much because the last judgment will be cast by Prime minister and emperor'' Budo said and Esdeath nodded, ''Well If Honest doesn't give orders to execute him then I will do it myself'' she said and without another world walked out of his chambers.

Budo had just told her that Kruce was sent on a long mission thus rendering her revenge more late.

She sighed in frustration and walked towards her chambers.

As time passed by Esdeath became more cruel and sadistic towards the enemies and now that Najenda had left she didn't have anyone who gave a shit about what she did so she immersed in her work and the missions given by Honest thus she became crueler and more sadist not caring about anyone.

She started to feel bliss in the torture chamber. Peeling the skin from alive peoples made her energized and making holes and pouring chemicals in them and reveling in the cries of pain made it all more thrilled. All these things started to take half of her days and she was completely immersed in her job as a general. She fought battles and completely dominated them. Annihilating the armies, like they were ants under her foot and as time passed the disputes between Honest and Esdeath also reduced since there was nothing that could make her hostile towards Honest and vice-versa. She knew she had to kill him some day, she hadn't forgotten about the massacre of her clansmen all those years ago but before killing him there was several things she needed to take care of.

Another problem was that she was still searching for Kruce and still was unable to find him. It was like he just vanished from the face of the earth. But Esdeath continued to search with every lead she got on the Former general. She was driven to find the general but as time passed by it started to diminish which made her more frustrated and irritated.

And like this two more years passed.

Currently Esdeath was returning from her battle from north. Northern army would have showed some fighting spirit if they hadn't known that they were against the empires strongest. Some of the people even thought to just surrender but their emperor was a prideful man so the surrender was out of question and they all went with their king's orders.

It didn't take for Esdeath even a day to destroy the thousands of soldiers and bringing down the King to her feet.

She humiliated him in front his people by making him nude in the chilling weather and lick her boot. After some minutes when she got bored she crushed his groin brutally and then roped his body behind horses to drag on the ground along the way to the empire.

His cries of agony stopped after one hour and his body got limp after one and half hour. She continued to drag him behind her.

When they reached the empire she turned her head to look at the king of north. A satisfied smirk graced her pink lips.

What left of his body were just bones, with some flesh here and there sticking to the bones. All the blood and flesh were ripped and peeled from his body by the friction of the ground since they had come through every kind of road.

His head was better than his body so Esdeath decided to make a show of her victory. She cut his head off and hung it on a pole in the middle of the country.

After that she went to meet Honest to give the report.

''How did it go'' he asked already knowing the answer.

''Like always, smoothly'' she said folding her hands under her breasts but without any emotions on her face.

''Well when you were away our informers informed us about two new groups, one of them is called night raid. Other has been already dealt by the general Serina. The only one left is Night raid and they also informed that Night Raid is planning to attack a noble in the capital'' he said cutting a large chunk of meat and stuffing his mouth with it.

General Serina was the new General who took Najenda's place and after some time she was famous in the capital. She wasn't a sadist but when it came to her enemies she was just as brutal as Esdeath. But the different was that she didn't take pleasure in torturing her enemies.

''Hmm...but there are several nobles in the country and if what you have told me about Night Raid then if I am right they are assassins who works in groups and the main factor is they work at night. If we don't have complete and right information about their target locations then How will we catch them'' she asked lifting the papers and reading the again if she could found something in them.

After reading again something caught her eyes, ''Hmm...What is this? It says that the target is someone from the oldest nobles and it is the one that is deeply involved with the empire on different levels and matters'' she said and Honest nodded, ''Yes''.

''according to what I have read in the history of empire, there are three oldest nobles from which only one is deeply involved with you'' Esdeath said and forced the word 'you'.

Honest gave a disgusting grin which annoyed Esdeath.

Esdeath checked the time, ''I hope we aren't late already'' she said and stood up and started to move to go out, then she heard Honest, ''They are valuable for us so there shouldn't be any compromise with their lives'' he said in a serious tone narrowing his eyes at Esdeath who just turned and left.

Esdeath was going towards the location she had just confirmed with the Prime minister and her two subordinates, Daidara and Nyau were behind her and other officers were behind them.

Esdeath was moving slowly than her normal speed which made her followers wonder why. If someone looked at her they could tell that she was thinking something.

Daidara when couldn't contain his frustration with the pace they were moving, he asked, ''General, it's been fifteen minutes since we left the palace and we still are far from the location. Don't you think we should increase our pace to reach the place before it's too late'' he said looking at Esdeath and waited for her response.

A smirk formed on her face, ''I think you are right. We should increase our pace ….now'' she said and they increased their pace and after five minutes later they reached to a collapsed building or a mansion.

Esdeath saw that there were a group of people holding weapons. It didn't take more time for her to recognize the members of night raid as Akame, leone, bullat, sheele and well her interest was picked by the one holding the taigu pumpkin and targeting the blond haired kid. Esdeath snorted but a smile formed on her face when she realized that Najenda was still alive.

She looked at the pink haired girl who just fired and just as she fired a wall of ice appeared in front of the blond haired kid girl blocking the path of the beam blasting from the pumpkin.

Just as the ice wall appeared, the night raid member looked towards her and they had to retreat.

''General'' Daidara said and Esdeath nodded and Daidara and Nyau with some soldiers went after the night raid.

Esdeath went to the girl and asked her to come with her. A man came beside her, ''Report'' Esdeath said and the man started, ''General, everyone is dead except this girl. They were killed around half hour ago. We have found several dead bodies with missing body parts and an extremely dangerous poison which kills the senses of a person and over a night it dissolves the body from inside. It's very rare and can only be found with official authorization'' Esdeath interrupted, ''You mean someone from the system is involved with them and using this poison they pry their body parts and smuggle them'' Esdeath said looking at the girl who had a calm expression on her face.

''Exactly general and there are some other things too'' he said and Esdeath motioned him to continue, ''When we arrived, we were actually very late. The number of night raid members we saw, weren't complete. One was missing'' he said and Esdeath raised an eyebrow, ''What do you mean''.

''General, one member had already returned or must have been hiding somewhere but I think it's the former since he had two people with him'' Esdeath interrupted again, ''Two person, you mean he came with night raid to save these two person and after retrieving he left'' she guessed.

The man nodded, ''Exactly, there were 52 person's record in a paper and when we count there were only 50 and after investigation and the clues we have found, all tells us that it's what I have just told you'' he said finishing his report.

The girl was standing calmly till now but she spoke now, ''Well, miss General Esdeath, if your investigation has finished then I would like to meet Prime minister and there are other things I have to attend to like the burial of my parents'' she almost spat.

Esdeath took all the evidences and papers and report from the soldiers and stuffed them in her pocket and stared at the girl, then one minute later, ''By all means. You will meet Honest. Let's go'' she said and they all started to move. On the way to the palace, Daidara and Nyau returned with a failed chase.

''Well...'' she said and Daidara and Nyau looked down but kept walking.

''We are sorry general. They escaped'' they both said.

''And you call yourself my subordinate. Well if you hope for your better future then you won't fail again. I would rather prefer you dead than return with a failed chase. Did you understand'' she Exclaimed making everyone stiffen, ''Yes'' both of them shouted.

As they reached the palace Esdeath dismissed everyone and asked the girl to follow her.

They were standing in front of the minister and emperor Makoto. Esdeath greeted the emperor by kneeling on one knee and bowing in front of the kid emperor. She stood up and ushered the girl forward, Esdeath looked at Honest, ''Mr. Prime Minister, I am deeply sorry to say that I couldn't save any other member of the household except this girl'' she said humbly making Honest surprise. Honest nodded, ''Well, it can't be helped then'' he said and looked at the girl who just smiled at minister. Minister came forward and stood in front of the girl, ''I am sorry for the loss of your family members. You are a great and valued person for the emperor and its nourishment so if you need anything in future, you just have to ask, Miss Aria'' Honest said and the girl thanked him and bowed.

Honest turned towards Esdeath, ''General Esdeath, I hope you wouldn't mind watching over her since Night Raid may come back to finish the job'' Honest said and Esdeath nodded smiling, ''Yeah, sure and I have a proposal'' she said and Honest raised his eyebrow and Esdeath continued, ''Why don't she live in one of the rooms in my chambers until it gets calm outside'' Esdeath suggested making Honest surprise again, ''Oh, what a great idea General'' Honest said and turned towards Aria, ''Well, I don't have any problem'' she said and then it was decided that she would live in Esdeath's chambers.

Esdeath and Aria were walking towards Esdeath's chamber when suddenly the girl asked a question, ''General Esdeath, I have heard about you and your ways of interrogation. So I was wondering if I will get to see how you do it'' the teenage girl said with gleam in her eyes.

Esdeath smiled, ''Sure why not'' she said and they both went towards the underground prison.

Bothe of them walked inside the prison. A man saluted her as she walked inside and just as they walked inside, the stench of blood hit their nose. Esdeath took a long sniff and smiled and moved forward.

After walking five minutes they stopped in front of a cell. It was dark inside so they entered inside to get a clear view.

Esdeath dismissed the two men in the cell and smirked when the lamp in the room flared and the light fell on the face of the man hanging on the wall and the look on the teenage girl's face just made it more exciting for her.

The girl Aria had a horrified look on her face because the man on the wall was her father, ''You know I think Night Raid is getting sloppy, I mean leaving their target alive like that'' Esdeath said, her body almost trembling from the excitement.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING'' the girl screamed at Esdeath in anger who just smirked widely, ''I am just doing some interrogation'' Esdeath said bending down and looking directly in the girl's blue eyes.

''And soon you too will be interrogated'' she said making the girl eyes go wide in horror. Aria backed away in utmost fear.

Esdeath smirked, ''Well let's get started'' she said grabbing the girl and threw her on the nearby table and handcuffed her legs and arms and a gag in her mouth. The girl thrashed and writhed to get free but to no avail.

''Hmm...What a great sight'' she said and grabbed her cloths and ripped them not leaving any cloths at all.

Aria had wide eyes. She couldn't understand this woman. She was talking to her like nothing was wrong until five minutes ago and now she was going to torture her.

''You know you are like me to some extent but you are way behind me and it will take you hundreds more years to reach my level'' Esdeath said, excitement oozing from her tone of voice. She put her index finger on Aria's stomach and pressed it a little, ''But you know what the most excitement thing is, to ignite the ray of hope in someone's eyes then demolish it'' Esdeath said walking towards a small table near the wall, ''I wanted to see how does it feels to break someone like yourself so the moment I heard that Night Raid is going to attack your mansion I was quite happy to see where it will end but then Honest decided to send me and I gave Night Raid enough time to kill your family and then I saved you to have my hands on you'' Esdeath said holding a pincer and scalpel. Aria gurgled something, Esdeath giggled hearing her, ''Did you say something'' she asked in a mock tone, ''Ah sorry let me remove that gag'' Esdeath said and removed the gag and Aria immediately screamed, ''YOU BITCH, YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU WILL REGRET THIS-'' she got interrupted when suddenly Esdeath slapped her, ''You foolish girl, I have every evidence against you that could earn you an immediate execution. You should be grateful of me for not doing that'' Esdeath said and got to her work and screams and cries of agony could be heard in the prison.

Later, Esdeath was called for a meeting in which all the general were present beside Esdeath. General Serina, who had dark blue neck length hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black skirt and a black top which has only right sleeve and she had two iron wrist bands in both of her wrist. The wrist band had small chains attached to it.

She wasn't tall like Esdeath but she had normal height around 5.10 ft. She had a slender build. A little thinner than Esdeath, Smaller breasts, long legs.

She always had a kind of sinister aura around her making everyone stay certain steps away from her. But she had a subordinate who she had just released from prison named Liver. Liver always stayed close to Serina. People wondered why didn't he felt that suffocating aura around her and he said that may be because he was utterly loyal to her for her grace on him.

He was an important and unbelievably loyal subordinate to Serina.

After former general Kruce went missing Honest appointed another one of his dogs as a general on his place. He had blond hair which came down to his ears then pointed outward in an arc and large blue eyes named Ginoz. He wore a black top and a white overcoat on it, a long sword hanging on his hip.

Esdeath entered in the meeting hall and took a look of everyone sitting there, Honest, Serina and his subordinate Liver standing by her side and Ginoz.

She walked to her chair nonchalantly not giving any attention to the others and sat down in the chair.

She looked at Honest, ''Let's start this meeting'' she said and lifted a paper lying on the table in front of her and started to read. After reading the paper she understood what this was all about.

A ship had been hired by several high class nobles of the capital, to travel through the sea and visit other country to spread their business. Esdeath understood that it was nothing but the start of the demise of other country. Since all these nobles were very close to Prime Minister Esdeath surmised that the source, the center point of it all was again Honest.

She put the paper back and looked at Honest, ''So what is this all about'' she said feigning uncertainty.

Honest looked around at everyone and then Esdeath, ''I have already discussed it with Serina and Ginoz and they have told me their decision and General Budo has left the decision on the Generals'' Honest said and Esdeath nodded, ''Alright, what's the problem'' she asked and Honest leaned back in his chair, ''The problem is that we have been informed that the information about this cruise has been leaked to Night Raid and they plan to attack this cruise and massacre all the nobles there'' Honest said and Esdeath nodded and he continued, ''The nobles have requested to me to provide them security and at least one General with them'' Honest said and Esdeath scoffed but she let him continue, ''I know this is not an Imperial case and that's why this meeting has been called to authorize this mission. Great general Budo is neutral since he knows that these noble are very important for the capital and the economy of the empire and if we spread our network then it will only benefit us and because it is not an imperial mission his decision is being neutral but the General have told me their decisions'' Honest explained to Esdeath. He had already talked to other three.

''And what are their decisions'' she asked looking at both the general with squinted eyes.

''General Serina said that ...It's a waste of time but she can send her subordinate Liver and General Ginoz says that he will go if either General Serina or General Esdeath accompany him on this mission'' Honest finished and as he finished the sinister aura around Serina increased and the coldness also increased in the meeting hall. General Ginoz laughed nervously, ''Come one girlz, we have a chance to go on a cruise and have fun'' Ginoz said and chuckled nervously.

But before anyone could say anything Budo spoke, ''General Ginoz this is not a meeting about going to a picnic, keep this in mind'' he said in his thick and rough voice.

Honest looked at Esdeath, ''So what is your decision'' Honest asked.

Esdeath thought for a second, ''Well, General Ginoz has a mind of a lowly commoner'' Esdeath said and Ginoz groaned. Esdeath continued, ''I completely agree with Serina. It's a waste of time but I can send my two subordinates with Liver here'' Esdeath said her decision which made Honest frown.

The silence ensued on the table, and then spoke; ''If that's all I am leaving'' Esdeath said and left the meeting.

Later she send Daidara and Nyau with Liver to the cruise but one day later they were informed that all three were dead but what surprised everyone was the style of killing. They were turned into dead stone statues.

Esdeath herself examined these statues and every doctor and scientist observed them but couldn't tell what exactly happened. One genius doctor was able to guess something. He told everyone that it doesn't see the work of any regular Taigu and a taigu having such powers was unknown to anyone in the palace. Honest was also worried since a taigu like this was never mentioned in the book which hold the history of all taigus.

The one who analyzed and theorized this, Dr. Stylish, made one complete announcement that they all three were dead.

Hearing the news of his loyal subordinate's death Serina got angry, not only Serina but Honest, Ginoz and Budo also got angry with this failure. They decided to take extreme measures against Night Raid so they called a meeting.

Honest started, ''I and Budo have decided to take down Night raid and revolutionary army by any means necessary'' Honest said and looked at the Generals.

''What have you planned'' Ginoz asked. He was regretting for not going on the cruise.

Honest looked at Budo and nodded to him. Honest sat down and Budo started to speak, ''The plan is simple, the two of you will forms two teams and use any means to destroy Night Raid'' he said and looked at the generals, then continued, ''How you form the teams and how you organize them it's up to you. We will not interfere with any decisions you make regarding the matter'' Budo explained, ''That's all'' he finished.

After the meeting Serina and Esdeath decided to make teams of their own.

Esdeath called her team Jaegers and Serina called her team wild hunt.

And then Esdeath formed Jaegers which consisted of Wave, Run, Bols, Kurome, seryu and Dr. Stylish. Esdeath called a meeting of Jaegers to have an intro session and afterwards some talks about mission.

So on a fine morning the Jaegers were sitting around a table conversing to each other and waiting for their General to arrive.

Esdeath entered the room after five minutes and everyone stood up and greeted her.

Esdeath looked around to see if anyone was missing. She nodded and started, ''My guess is you guys have already introduced to each other'' she said and everyone said ''Yes''. She nodded, ''Alright then let me tell about myself. I am General Esdeath. People call me Empire's strongest and Ice queen but I don't really care. I don't tolerate any kind of weakness. So I hope no one is here weak who could hinder my work'' she stated and wave gulped looking around. Everyone has a serious look on their faces.

Esdeath continued, ''You have my authority to do anything if it concerns Night Raid but I must be told about it before or after.

There are rules but I don't care about them. But you all had better do because I don't want any nuisance calls from Honest or other generals and any paperwork regarding your irresponsible activities. Is that clear'' she said in a loud voice and everyone chorused, ''Yes General".

Esdeath then again started, ''There is another thing and that is, Bols is the only one who has a family, right Bols'' Esdeath asked and Bols stood up, ''Yes General, I live with my wife and daughter'' he said and Esdeath nodded, ''Alright, The thing is I don't want you to think about anything else while on a mission so Bols You can bring your family here and live with them in your room. They will be safe here and you will be free of worries and would be able to concentrate on your jobs'' Esdeath said and Bols couldn't believe in his ears and tears welled up in his eyes. He thanked General again and again.

Esdeath looked at everyone, ''you all are chosen by me so I don't want anyone lifting a finger towards me because of your lax attitude or naive acts'' she exclaimed and everyone exclaimed ''Yes general''.

''So now the formalities are out of the way let's talk some work and another thing I forgot, You all will report to me, no one else'' she said and everyone nodded.

''Alright, Then let's start'' she exclaimed.

After that Jaegers and wild hunt had several missions on Night raid hunt but only failures awaited them and because of this there was several mishaps between Jaegers and Wild hunt so they started to work separately but still they crossed paths several times.

The problem that troubled Esdeath and other generals was that their missions were failing one after another and Night raid and revolutionary army were getting strong and when they investigated about it and checked the reports carefully again and again they found out that it was a single man who caused this. No one could see him because he was in a black clock with red fire intricating all over it. He always stood in the rear of all the Night Raid members. But they saw his fingers patting on his sword's handle while all other members stood like statue. And after third pat, all the members of Jaegers and Wild hunt clutched their throat and fell unconscious. No one in higher ups could understand what caused this but after taking every victims statement, they reached on the conclusion that the air in that area was suddenly disappeared which caused all of them to become unconscious. They didn't know what kind of Taigu was that since it wasn't mentioned in the Imperial History book, just like the taigu that killed the three subordinates.

So it was a problem they had to find a solution about that and only solution they could think of were gas masks.

Esdeath decided to go herself this time when they would get another lead but they continued to wait and nothing happened. No activity from Night raid, it was like they never existed. It went on for a month and everyone was getting restless. None of their spies were providing any information.

Generals, Budo, Honest, even Esdeath was a feeling a little nervous. It was like the calm before the storm.

Christmas passed without any incident and Esdeath was getting bored. It was like her excitement was diminishing. She didn't feel like doing anything. She even felt bored in torturing someone, in which she used to spend her days.

Honest was suspicious that something was going on with Esdeath. He tried to ask her about it but she said that she was fine.

She didn't feel like doing anything. It was like she was sick. Even doctors checked her and gave her a clear report about her health.

Esdeath entered in her room. She just returned from a meeting which she left in middle. She kept sitting silently hearing everyone throwing their arguments around the table. Her body was present in the meeting but not her mind. After half hour she excused herself saying that she wasn't feeling well.

She threw her body on the bed and closed her eyes, 'Damn...why am I feeling like my body doesn't have any strength left in it' she thought. She decided to take a shower. She stood up and walked towards the shower and started to shed her cloths on the way, she threw her white military coat behind her then her pants, boots and then shirt then bra and then her panties and entered in the shower.

She sat in cold water in the tub and rested her head back on the tub and closed her eyes.

She didn't know what was happening to her. She thought in amazement. She knew her body was completely perfect. It was her mind.

'Tatsumi' the name crossed her mind and she opened her eyes, ''Tatsumi...'' she muttered his name and she blinked several times but couldn't stop it, a tear trickled down to her cheeks, ''Tatsumi...Where are you'' a sob escaped her throat, then more tears, ''I...I miss y...you'' her lips quivered and more tears flowed down her cheek. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and cried. She wasn't embarrassed for crying. She felt desperate to see Tatsumi, to hug his body to hers, to touch her lips to his, to feel his body in her arms and never letting go. She wanted to do this for forever but she couldn't even get even a clue about Tatsumi. She hugged her knees to her chest. It was an uncommon sight to see a woman like Esdeath to just break down like that. But what could she do. It's been around ten years since she had seen her second half. Every search, every lead, every clue just ended as a fluke, a false lead.

After what seemed like hours Esdeath calm down and washed her eyes and finished her shower.

She dried her body by a towel and didn't feel like wearing anything and flopped down on the bad face first burying her face in the pillow, 'I can't even talk to anyone about it' she thought and hugged the pillow tighter to her body and tried to sleep hoping it would make her feel better.

And then someone knocked on the door, ''General, it's me run, we have information that Tonight Night raid's target is Captain Ogre'' Run said from outside of the door.

Esdeath sighed and opened her eyes. She wiped her almost dried tears and cleared her throat. She heard him again, ''General, can I come in'' he asked and Esdeath said a ''No'' in return.

Esdeath stood up and walked to the cupboard and opening it pulled out a clean pair of bra and panties. She wore panties and sat down on the bad and stared at the bra in her hands like she doesn't have any life in her.

''General, Is everything alright'' she heard him again.

Esdeath sighed umpteenth time and threw the bra in the opened cupboard irritatingly, ''Run'' she yelled, ''You go with the team the team and handle it. I appoint you to lead this'' Esdeath yelled and again lay down on the bed.

''G-General, I can't...without you...We wouldn't know what to do'' Run said frantically.

Esdeath clutched the pillow in her fists in frustration, ''RUN...'' Esdeath yelled loudly, ''I know why you have come to the capital in the first place so consider it a chance'' she shouted making him shut up. He wondered how she got to know his intentions and why she was letting him go against the empire when she would kill anyone for it. But whatever he couldn't lose this chance, ''Alright General'' he yelled in a thankful voice and started to walk away but Esdeath's voice stopped him, ''Run, tell everyone not to disturb me until I say otherwise. I am not feeling well so I am going to rest'' she yelled and Run yelled his yes and walked away.

Esdeath woke up next day when it was afternoon. She opened her eyes and sat up and looked around. She felt a little better after the night's sleep. She stood up and went to the bathroom and entered in shower. She turn the knob and cold water fall on her and she immediately cursed, ''Damn it'' and turned the hot water knob and hot water started to fall on her.

She sighed and cleaned her body. After ten minutes she was standing in front of the mirror gazing the reflection of her voluptuous and hot body. A smile crossed her lips and her face turned a little pink when the thought of Tatsumi playing with her body crossed her mind. She lifted her hand and put them under both of her breasts, ''Are they too big. Will Tatsumi like them? Damn I don't even know if he likes big breasts like mine or small breasts'' she said to her reflection and a worried look appeared on her face, ''What if he likes small breasts'' she muttered nervously.

Then her hands dropped down to her sacred place, ''Will Tatsumi like my pu-'' she got cut by a loud knock on the door and she gritted her teeth, 'I can't even have moments for myself' she thought angrily. She plopped down on her bed naked completely.

''Who is it'' she yelled looking at the ceiling.

''I...it's me...Run'' he said a little lower but Esdeath heard his name.

''Yeah Run what is it. How did the mission go'' she asked.

There was silence for almost a minute then he spoke, ''G...General...We were...l...late'' he said in fear.

''What happened'' she asked and stood up and walked towards her wardrob and pulled out her bra and panties and her uniform.

She heard him while she got dressed, ''G...General when we reached there, they had already killed Ogre'' he said and Esdeath could feel the fear in his voice.

''What did you do'' she asked in a monotone.

''We chased after them but they got away but Seryu were able to kill one of the two she fought'' he said and looked up when Esdeath opened the gate and walked out, ''Follow me'' she said and they walked to the hall where jaegers usually sat.

Every member was there except Seryu and Stylish.

''Stylish is operating on Seryu'' Wave said and Esdeath nodded, ''Okay so give me the reports'' she asked and they all handed her their report.

Nothing was unusual except Ogre was dead and one Night Raid member was eaten by Koro.

She sighed; it was first time a Night Raid member was killed. Though she didn't care but wondered what Najenda would say now. Would she hate her if not already but she didn't order her murder.

She looked at Run who looked down, ''Run, did you hear Seru's report'' she asked and he nodded, ''Tell me'' she asked.

He nodded, ''She said she engaged them near the church. She said that first they just stared at her and she towards them and then she ordered Koro to kill and it all started'' he briefed and Esdeath closed her eyes.

''G...General'' Run said.

''Yes'' she asked opening her eyes.

Run exhaled and started, ''Geneal, Seryu, I mean...she seems mentally unstable...sometimes...like...some crazy...psychotic'' he said every word with caution. After five second, ''I know'' Esdeath said and silence ensued.

Esdeath then had lunch and left saying she had something to do.

In another meeting, Honest was mad because of Ogre's death and another failure but then a smirk crossed his face, ''This time we will succeed. We failed this time but tell your subordinates who killed that Night Raid member that I have praised her'' he said to Esdeath.

''Anyway This time I have solid proof of one of the trades between Night Raid and some merchant, at five miles away from the outskirts in the west and this time...''He turned to Esdeath, ''I want the end of Night Raid'' he said and Esdeath could feel the frustration in his voice.

She looked at him, ''Honest, Night raid does not have naive and unskilled members and we still don't have any useful information about that man who caused all these failures. So don't expect complete success though we will do our best and I also want to meet this man who is causing so much trouble for us'' she said looking directly in his eyes. She knew she could kill the all Night Raid members but this man they were all talking about seemed powerful and what she read in reports were making her excited to have a good fight. She almost trembled in excitement. She smiled realizing the excitement which was absent for two days was returning.

She closed her eyes, ''Don't worry. I will handle it myself and will succeed'' she said and Honest nodded, ''You better'' he said and stood straight, ''Alright meeting is over'' he announced and walked away.

Next day, Esdeath, with her team, Jeagers minus Seryu and Stylish were hiding on their positions at the trading point and were waiting.

The merchant was already there with large wagons full of food, meat and weapons. The leader seemed a white haired man in his fifties and several other man with the wagons seemed in thirties. Esdeath wondered why the police and guards didn't stop them. Esdeath surmised that the merchant must be a member of revolutionary army to sell them so much. Whatever it was she waited for Night raid members to arrive.

After waiting for half an hour she saw the cloaked man walking towards the merchant from the front of the wagons. She examined him. He looked around for some seconds. His cloak was just as mentioned in the reports, black with red fire intricating on it. She couldn't see his face since she was on the tree at the highest height hiding in the leaves.

Then one by one all night Raid members came and took their position.

Najenda was standing in front of the merchant. Her right side stood Akame and her left side stood Leone, in second row stood the cloaked man and in third row stood bullat and Chelsea.

Esdeath saw Najenda talking to the merchant and then her eyes turned to the cloaked man. She smiled evilly and suddenly the temperature in the area fell down to several degrees.

''Shit'' Najenda cursed, ''It's an ambush'' she yelled but they were too late. Every Night Raid member had their feet frozen in blue Ice.

''Najenda'' Akame said looking at Najenda and tried to smash their sword into the Ice to shatter it but to her surprise she could only put a dent on it. Akame looked back and could see everyone was struggling with the Ice except the cloaked man. He had his arms folded on his chest without a care in the world.

Then suddenly they were surrounded by Jaegers holding their weapons to Night raid member's neck.

Esdeath made sure that handle of the cloaked man's sword was frozen so that he couldn't use his powers.

Esdeath warned to the merchant to stay quiet and not to run.

She appeared in front of Najenda and smiled. Najenda looked at her face then closed her eyes and then opened.

 ***Thwack*** Najenda punched Esdeath with her metallic arm but it only turned Esdeath's face to the side.

Jaegers immediately ran to her but Esdeath stopped then by a hand.

Esdeath sighed and rubbed her cheek, ''I think I deserved that but-'' she was cut off by Najenda.

''You bitch you cut my arm and took my eye and now you are standing in front of me smiling like nothing happened'' Najenda snarled but Esdeath just sighed. She looked around and could see the hateful look on other member's face. She didn't care. They were not her friends. Najenda and Lubbock were. She looked at Najenda, ''Where's Lover Boy'' Esdeath asked with a knowing smirk, ''Are you giving him enough pu-'' she was cut off by another punch but Esdeath blocked it, ''Come on, Is this how you greet a old friend'' Esdeath asked with a smirk and met with Najenda's furious eyes, ''You are no friend. You killed my subordinate whom we all loved. You are an Enemy, Esdeath and I will never forgive you'' Najenda spat and brought her metallic arm again to hit Esdeath in the face but Esdeath dodged it effortlessly.

Esdeath looked at Najenda seriously, ''Is this how it's going to be...Najenda'' Esdeath asked and Najenda didn't back down, ''Yes, this is how it's going to be'' she said in a voice full of contempt.

A look of pure sadness flashed on Esdeath's face and Esdeath backed away two steps. Her bangs were foreshadowing her eyes.

Then a smirk formed on her face, sinister. Next second Esdeath had her hand around Najenda's neck and squeezing it, ''Well then so be it...Kill everyone'' she said and ordered the Jaegers.

With her right hand Esdeath pulled her long sword from its sheath. Esdeath could hear the clashes of swords. But Night Raid was on a disadvantage since their feet were frozen.

Esdeath looked deep in Najenda's eyes without any emotion. She just lost her only friend.

Esdeath lifted her sword in the air.

Now no strings could hold her from going insane and kill everyone and then drown in the sadistic pleasure of torture and blood.

She brought her sword down.

Now the only know thing would be 'The weak dies and strong survives'.

The sword was only one inch away when she heard it and froze. The name which she hadn't heard from the time she separated from Tatsumi. She blinked, did she hear right? Her eyes couldn't help but started to get wet. Was she dreaming, no, she was on a mission? Tears trickled down on her cheeks when she heard the name again, ''Esdy...'' and it came from… she turned towards the owner of the sound and there was he, standing in a cloak. He called again, ''Esdy'' with full of so much emotions and love that only Esdeath could feel and see.

Esdeath was frozen, her hands were trembling. The sword slipped from her hand and fell down. Her grip loosened on Najenda's neck and she was free from Esdeath's grip.

Everyone looked at cloaked figure in wonder and then looked at Esdeath in shock and surprise at her state. Jaegers just couldn't believe their eyes. Their cruel general was crying and tears were streaming from her eyes.

Esdeath kept looking at the cloaked figure through tear filled eyes as he slowly lifted the cloak from his head and freed his brown hair and exposed his face to Jaegers. Night Raid had already seen his face.

Esdeath's eyes widened more if they could. She felt like her body went numb. She tried to form words in her mouth and say something to the handsome man in front of her but couldn't but still she tried, ''T...Tsu...mi'' she said and the man had tears flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall, the man just smiled and nodded and immediately the tears started to pour from Esdeath's eyes like waterfalls. Though last they had seen her was a very long time ago and now when they were in front of each other, Esdeath at the peak of beauty and allure and Tatsumi at his peak of a roughed man and an Adonis, like a man who had fought thousands of fights and war. Their appearance might have changed but their heart still beat for the other and when your heart beats for your second half then there's no way you wouldn't identify the person even if you met thousands of years later.

Jeagers and Night Raid had shocked looks and mouth agape. They pinched themselves to confirm if they were dreaming. Najenda had her single eyes wide and her mouth open at Esdeath's trembling state.

Esdeath's eyes kept streaming tears and her lips trembled, ''Tsumi'' Esdeath muttered and Tatsumi nodded again. The ice disappeared and Tatsumi started to walk towards Esdeath, slowly and she cried harder. He walked to her and with the receding distance Tatsumi's sobs could be heard just like Esdeath. He reached to her and stood in front of her. He was shorter than her, coming to her eyes level.

They looked in each other's eyes while tears continued to pour from their eyes. The pain, frustration, sadness, love, the longing for each other was more than evident on their faces.

The sun was on the horizon to go his home, giving the sky a red and orange hue with some clouds.

Esdeath lifted her trembling hand slowly and at the same time Tatsumi lifted his right hand and touched put their hands on each other's cheek and just as they made contact they felt like their emotions exploded through their bodies and Esdeath and Tatsumi grabbed each other's shoulders and hugged each other tightly and continued to cry.

Najenda analyzed the situation despite the fact she was shocked as hell. She understood what was happening. A smile formed on her face for her friend. She regretted saying those things to Esdeath earlier. She was angry like hell but now the situation changed since the strongest man in their group was the lover of the strongest of the empire. She understood that Tatsumi was the man Esdeath was searching for all these years, ''Idiots, both of them" she muttered with a smile. Then she looked at others who were gawking at the hugging couple, ''Alright everyone, let's leave these two alone'' she yelled and everyone reluctantly nodded and left, even merchants too left with Najenda.

Esdeath hugged Tatsumi tighter; her hands were all over his back she could have merged two bodies into one. Tatsumi wasn't fairing any better. He had his hands all over her back even his hands roamed her ass for some seconds. He could feel her soft body against his hard one, melting in his arms and in his body. She tightened his hold on him and him too burying faces in each other's necks.

After fifteen minutes they looked at each other with smile and wiped each other's tears and stared in each other's eyes. The sun had already set and the moon was already in the sky glowing as white as on the day when they were separated and bathing the ground in the white cool light. Like it was the witness again the reunion of the Empire's strongest and her second half, just as it was on the day they separated, ''I...I missed you'' Esdeath sobbed and Tatsumi smiled nodding furiously and immediately their lips met for a fierce kiss. They didn't kiss, they devoured each other's mouths and lips pouring all their ten years accumulated emotions in the kiss which made it terrifically intense and passionate. Tongues clashed and the flood of saliva was being transported between two hot and warm tongues. They intertwined like snakes were mating. They continued to devour each other's mouth for around fifteen minutes, not even caring for the air. Their bodies didn't even have an mm of gap.

After fifteen minutes they broke for the air and looked at each other, ''I…I missed you too'' Tatsumi said panting and again their lips crashed to each other. The ten years worth of hunger just couldn't be sated in just some minutes and this time their hands wasn't only limited to their backs.

 **A/N: Hope it doesn't feel rushed and things got sentimental in the end I know but they have met after what ten years or so, you might not think like that but I think anyone would be like that.**

 **Well here ends the story of Esdeath, now it's time for Tatsumi's tale.**

 **Sorry for the delay, you know life's not easy. Again, I will not abandon this fic, not any of my fic. Updates would be late so I can't promise you when I will update next so you guys will have to be patience.**

 **Review and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own AGK.**

 **A/N: Well, it's been a long time since I updated this fic and I am sorry for that. If I tell you why then in the end they are just excuses. Anyway after this long time I hope you will like this chapter. And thanks guys for your reviews, favorite and follows.**

Tatsumi ran, as fast as he could, as fast as his small feet could make it. Though it was hard in the dark of the night in dense forest and he was tired as hell but the adrenaline in his veins kept his wits strong though his body just wanted to give up but not his mind.

As he ran, in the dark and dense forest, the branches struck him on the face and left red and bloody rashes and gashes on his face and body. But after all this he continued to run.

As he ran, he looked back occasionally, in hopes against hopes that next time he would look back his Esdy would be there running behind him to catch up to him but every time he just find disappointment and with that his heart sank and fresh new tears streamed down to his face.

He didn't know what happened to Esdeath. He wanted to stop and turn back to save his love and he stopped several times to turn back but just as he made up his mind, Eseath's last words flashed in his head and again and again he continued his path to get out of the forest.

The forest started to get thinner. He could see clearly in moon light but the slaps of branches and the roots under his feet have almost disappeared and after some moments later he could see the open area where only the moonlight was falling on the fields.

It's been around more than one hour since he was running and just as he came out of the forest, with his body his mind also gave up and he fell down face first.

His cloths were all ripped and his body was bloodied. His face was black and blue with blood running down on his cheeks. He could feel his veins in his mind making a thumping sound matching with a pounding heartbeat.

He lost his consciousness as he lay on the ground and last thing he saw was the face of his Esdy.

Tatsumi woke up with a jerk as he sat up but he immediately had to close his eyes to avoid the sunlight. Some moments later he opened his eyes and looked around with wide eyes.

He was on a carriage under the covers. He didn't know where the carriage was headed. He winced when he tried to stand up and then he noticed that his body was all bandaged up and his face was treated. He was in his boxers only since he guessed that it must have been thrown by the same person who had bandaged him.

He took some deep breaths and moved towards the driver side of the carriage. He opened the small window and peeked outside and saw the one driving.

He was a man with black and grey hairs and looked like in his forties. Tatsumi guessed his height must be around six feet. And he had a body just like Ecdease.

The man noticed him and turned to look at him. He smiled, ''Ah, You are awake. How are you feeling'' the man asked and Tatsumi looked ahead over the horses, ''Fine...'' as the words came out of his mouth his stomach growled in hunger.

The man laughed at the loud sound it made, ''There are some fruits and foods there in the boxes, you can eat them'' he said and Tatsumi nodded, he was hungry for one day and after going through so much he needed food badly and just as he saw the box he attacked it and emptied it in seconds since he didn't eat he just gobbled down all the food down in the pits of his stomach.

He burped loudly and sprawled down. He looked at the ceiling and the fact that he was alone now, came in his head and the tears started to came out of his eyes.

His mom died, his dad died, his uncle Ecdease died and he left his love behind in those bastards hands for only god knows what they must be doing with her.

A disappointed chuckle escaped his lips, ''What a coward you are Tatsumi...what a coward...to leave her alone like that just because she wanted you to leave'' he said to herself and lifting his arm draped it over his eyes, ''I should have been stayed with her to the end Damn it'' he mumbled and punched the wooden floor of the carriage lightly.

''What am I supposed to do now...heh, I can't do anything...I couldn't even save anyone or help them in anyway'' he mumbled and turned over on his side facing one of the wooden walls of the carriage.

Though he was just seven years old he blamed himself for his failure to not being able to save anyone.

He closed his tearful eyes and fell asleep. He was exhausted like he didn't have strength left in him even though he had just eaten.

The man just smiled outside, ''God may show this poor soul a path'' he said as he looked at the clear sky.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and this time he was surprised to find himself in a room. He sprang up immediately to his feet. He was feeling better now after resting. Just as he started to move towards the door, the door opened and came in the same man that was driving the carriage.

Tatsumi without wasting anytime took a defensive stance, ''Who are you old man and where is this, where am I'' he Questioned and the old man had to take one step back when he saw the intensity in the boy's eyes. The look of pain and sadness mixed with the suppressed anger and rage didn't escape from the man's eyes. He could tell that the boy had gone through a traumatic time.

The man eased his stance, ''Easy kid. I am not here to harm you and I would have harmed you till now If I wanted so don't worry'' he said and Tatsumi eased his stance and stood straight. The man was right; he could have harm or even kill him if he wanted.

''How are you feeling now'' the man asked and Tatsumi checked his body, ''Good'' he answered.

The man walked to the bed and sat down, ''I am Heinz and you'' he asked.

Tatsumi stared at the man for a moment then he also sat down on the bed. Tatsumi leaned down with his elbows resting on his thighs and closed his eyes, ''Tatsumi...My name is Tatsumi'' Tatsumi replied.

Heinz smiled, ''Tatsumi...that's a good name and if you don't mind telling me then how did you got so wounded'' he asked again.

Tatsumi's stomach growled in hunger and the man chuckled, ''Alright, get dressed and lets go out to eat something'' Heinz said and waited.

Tatsumi stood after some seconds and dressed in the cloths given by Heinz.

They walked out and Tatsumi realized that they were in a local inn. They came out in the streets and headed for a restaurant.

''So how did you end up like that'' Heinz asked again but still didn't get any response. He sighed but the pain that flickred in Tatsumi's eyes after he asked the question didn't go unnoticed by Heinz, 'It seems something heavy' he thought.

Heinz smiled and ruffled his hairs, ''Okay first let's get your little belly filled'' Heinz said with a cheerful attitude but Tatsumi remained silent. The man sighed again.

They entered in a restaurant and had their breakfast. After finishing his breakfast Tatsumi sat their silently and Heinz sipped on a wine. It was obvious that he wanted to know about him because when he had found him his condition was worse. He had taken him to a doctor first and then nothing came to his mind he placed Tatsumi in his carriage and came to this town and it's been three day since.

''You know it's been three days since I found you'' Heinz said to Tatsumi as he put his cup down and poured another one.

Tatsumi's eyes got big when he realized what Heinz said, ''T-Three days but I Thought...'' Tatsumi exclaimed in surprised.

''Well you were out for one day and then you awoke yesterday and after eating you slept again'' Heinz replied.

Tatsumi then realized that it's been three days since his family was killed. A wave of sadness washed over him and tears started to come out uncontrollably as they fell in his lap as he sobbed.

Heinz looked at him with a blank face then closed his eyes and opened then again. He smiled and put his hand on Tatsumi's forehead, ''Let it out kid'' he said.

After fifteen minutes Tatsumi calmed down enough to compose himself again. After five more minutes they sat in silence.

Tatsumi sat there looking down with a hardened gaze. He knew at that point that he was left alone in the world in just three day. He had a happy family just three day ago and now because someone was inferior of his family they destroyed it and took his loved ones.

His eyes narrowed and His fingers curled in fists as he gritted his teeth, 'I will kill them all' he said inwardly, 'But for that I will have to get stronger enough to wipe out the whole army because only then my loved ones wouldn't need to fight but in the end how am I going to get stronger' Tatsumi thought and looked at the man in front of him. The man looked back at Tatsumi. They were three feet apart.

Both of them stared back at each other. Tatsumi knew he was stronger than any boy of his age or even the boys older than him.

Tatsumi stared at the man intensely and he could feel it. The man in front of him was stronger. How strong he will have to see.

Tatsumi's eyes turned towards the wine bottle.

In next moment, with all his strength and speed, he lifted the bottle and threw it at the man's face and watched the bottle flew towards Heinz and it didn't take more than split second to travel the three feet distance.

Tatsumi sighed dejectedly at the failure but next moment his eyes widened when he saw the man's mouth open and the mouth of bottle went in his mouth.

After emptying the whole bottle Heinz put the bottle down and blew air from his mouth.

Heinz looked at Tatsumi and found him grinning, ''Kid, have you lost your mind. If so then tell me and I will leave your ass here. It was so dangerous'' Heinz said in a serious tone.

Tatsumi immediately bowed in front of him making him surprise, ''Please train me'' he exclaimed.

Heinz looked at Tatsumi wide eyed when he realized why the hell he had thrown a bottle at his face but he tried to feign, ''Eh...What are you talking about kid'' he asked with a nervous chuckle.

Tatsumi's grin widened, ''Why do you think I threw that bottle on your face. No normal person could catch that bottle'' Tatsumi replied and then turned serious, ''Heinz...Please...I beg you'' Tatsumi said in a low voice and waited for some moments then stood straight, ''And if you wouldn't train me than somebody else but I will get stronger no matter what...stronger enough to eliminate a ten thousand soldier army'' Tatsumi said with utter determination in his voice with an equally determined look on his face.

Heinz stared at the serious look on Tatsumi's face, ''Why should I train you'' he asked.

''Why did you save me'' Tatsumi asked and Heinz was rendered speechless.

Heinz stared in Tatsumi's eyes and when he found his resolve unwavering he chuckled and then finishing the remaining bottles on the table stood up, ''Alright then let's go'' Heinz stated and walked out without another word with Tatsumi following behind him.

Heinz bought foods and some other items and piled them in his carriage and sat at his place to drive, ''Tatsumi, you have recovered enough to run'' Heinz said and the horses moved and pulled the carriage.

Tatsumi stood there watching the leaving carriage. Then it hit him what he had to do, ''You asshole'' He mumbled and ran behind the carriage.

The path was not rough or hard so it wasn't troublesome to run on it. But still to run on it barefoot was not an easy task.

It had been one hour since Tatsumi was running behind the cart and now he was getting tired. He was barely able to keep up with horses speed.

After twenty minutes later where Tatsumi's body was about to give up Heinz stopped the horses.

Tatsumi fell down to his knees and hand with heavy and long breaths. After five minutes later he calmed down and just as he tried to stood up his legs gave up and he fell down face first.

Heinz looked at Tatsumi with a serious gaze, ''You have one minute to board the carriage. In this one minute if you succeed in it then I will train you otherwise you can forget all about the training'' Heinz stated in a blank voice.

Tatsumi's eye got wide hearing his soon to be trainer. He gritted his teeth but he realized what he had to do to get training with Heinz.

Tatsumi looked towards the carriage. The distance must have been around twenty meters. He had three seconds for one meter to cover.

All of his body was aching and his legs had just given up. He had to use his upper body to cover the distance. He would have to drag his body by his arms on the ground.

Tatsumi then heard Heinz counting, ''Damn him'' Tatsumi hissed from gritted teeth.

Tatsumi then got an idea. He put his palms on the ground and lifted his lower body upward from the hips. He did it in a way that his kegs were hanging down.

And then he ran on his hands with his body in the air.

Tatsumi lost balance two meter behind the carriage and fell down. Now his upper body had also given up. It seems his previous wounds had opened up.

He tried to move his body but it just wouldn't listen to him, ''Damn it move...move move'' Tatsumi screamed in his head again and again desperately. He had to complete that distance no matter what and if he couldn't then he would lost the chance to get stronger.

He heard Heinz saying ''Fifty''. Just ten seconds remained.

Tears were welling up in his eyes and the blood from his wounds had started to soak his cloths.

At that moment his body had given up and that two meter distance seemed like Two hundred to him. It seemed far away, out of his reach, yet so close.

His hand fell down in front of him like it was lifeless. He looked at the carriage with defeated eyes.

And lastly Tatsumi's head fell down in the dirt face first.

He was losing his consciousness when suddenly a helpless and sad face of Esdeath appeared in his mind the same as when her leg was stuck in the root. It reminded him of his failure to save her.

Tatsumi clenched his teeth, ''Not...again'' he mumbled and his eyes snapped open.

Tatsumi then tried to crawl with the help of his elbows and put his weight on his elbows. A sharp pain ran throw them but he endured it and with sheer will power covered the remaining distance and passed out.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and tried to get a sense of his condition and surroundings. It was night and he was lying on the ground on a sheet.

He noticed that there was a fire a couple of feet away from him. He turned his head and saw Heinz sat beside the fire. Tatsui couldn't recognize the look in his eyes. It was somewhat sad...frustration...regret. There was mixture of emotions.

Tatsumi tried to sit up but winced when the pain racked his body. He groaned loudly and caught Heinz's attention.

''Ah you are awake'' Heinz spoke as he stood up and went to Tatsumi's side, ''How do you feel'' he asked.

Tatsumi closed his eyes for a second and looked at Heinz, ''You know what...'' Tatsumi started, ''Uh huh...What'' Heinz asked.

''You are an asshole'' Tatsumi said as he glared mildly to Heinz but soon after Tatsumi closed his eyes and chuckled, ''But there, when I was two meters away from the carriage, at that moment I somewhat understood the reason you made me go through that'' Tatsumi said as he stared at the sky.

Heinz chuckled a little, ''Well I am glad then but let me explain'' Heinz said and Tatsumi nodded and closed his eyes.

''I made you do that because there are times when you are spent and exhausted and wounded but at that time you need your strength more than anytime to save someone or do something else but can't, because you are all spent. On those times your will is the only thing that can help you. Your will must be strong, unwavering and I wanted to see how strong your will is because no matter how hard you have trained, it's all a waste if you just loss your wits with some trivial obstruction'' Heinz explained and then became silent.

Tatsumi had already figured it out but hearing it from Heinz made It clear for him because what Heinz explained was exactly what had happened with him.

Tatsumi sat up with a little difficulty and he ignored the pain in his body.

He sat there with his head down and closed eyes. He took a deep breath, ''They killed my family'' it came out as a choked sob, ''And separated me from the one I loved and killed her father too'' Tatsumi revealed as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Heinz keep sitting silently without saying a word but his posture was stiff now and he had a serious look, ''Who...'' he asked.

Tatsumi exhaled, ''Imperial Army of the Empire and a general'' Tatsumi said from clenching teeth.

Heinz's eyes widened and a shocked expression appeared on his face, ''Empire...'' He mumbled.

But Tatsumi was so caught up in his own world that he didn't notice the look on Heinz's face but before Tatsumi could look at him he composed himself but the serious look on his face stayed.

Heinz stood up, ''Let's get moving'' Heinz stated seriously looking in Tatsumi's eyes. It was first time Tatsumi saw him that serious. Tatsumi nodded, ''Where are we going'' Tatsumi asked.

Heinz looked at the sky, ''In the mountains'' Heinz said and after Tatsumi got inside they made their way towards their destination.

It's been three days since they were travelling. They stopped in nights to rest and to fill their supply.

Tatsumi and Heinz lay in the sand staring at the clear sky when suddenly a thought struck him, ''Heinz, Do you know the way to partas clan'' Tatsumi asked which made Heinz stop whatever he was doing and widened his eyes. He immediately sat up and pulled Tatsumi with him, ''Why do you want to know'' Heinz asked with intensity and narrowed eyes.

Tatsumi was startled for a moment but then calmed down, ''First tell me if you know or not'' Tatsumi asked with same intensity.

Heinz tightened his jaw and looked down in frustration. He looked up, ''Okay… I know, now tell me why you want to know'' Heinz asked as he sat back down.

Tatsumi sighed and looked down at his hands. He closed his eyes to not give into his emotions, ''The leader Ecdease was a friend of my father and his daughter Esdeath, I loved her but...'' Tatsumi stopped and gritted his teeth in anger.

''But what'' Heinz almost shouted with desperation.

Tatsumi looked up at Heinz, ''They killed them all, my father, mother, Ecdease and captured Esdeath. They died while fighting the army and I want to retrieve their swords that's why I asked you If you know the location'' Tatsumi said and again closed his eyes to calm his nerves.

Heinz was almost hyperventilating after hearing Tatsumi. His fists were clenched tightly, his teeth gritting and his whole body was trembling in...Rage.

Tatsumi noticed him when he opened his eyes, ''Heinz'' he said and Heinz immediately came out of his rage. He wiped his brows off of sweat.

''Heinz what happened'' Tatsui asked with worry and narrowed eyes.

Heinz closed his eyes and tried to calm down. When he was calmed down enough he looked at Tatsumi. They looked at each other for some seconds then Heinz sighed, ''It's a long story. I will tell you some other day'' Heinz said as he looked away.

Tatsumi stared at him. He understood that whatever it was it was related to Partas clan and he will make him to tell him if not now then later, he thought and nodded to Heinz.

They sat in silence for some Minutes when Heinz spoke, ''First thing tomorrow we will go to the Partas clan'' He said and Tatsumi nodded again. They fell asleep after that.

Tatsumi looked at the debris and the bodies of the peoples lying in the snow as they made their way towards the place the fight took place. Heinz hadn't said any word and was silent but Tatsumi could see the pain in his eyes when he saw the fallen members of the clan.

They reached to the place. Heinz looked at Tatsumi, ''Tatsumi you search for the blades and I have something else to do'' Heinz said and walked away before even listening to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi sighed and closed his eye. Just as he closed his eyes the whole scene appeared in front of him when his parents were fighting. It didn't take much time for him to find the two locations of his mother and father.

He walked towards his father and when he reached there, tears started to fell from his eyes.

In front of him was a skeleton with chunks of flesh sticking to the body. A blackish red sword was in his hand. The animals have filled their stomach and sated their hunger with his father's flesh.

Tatsumi fell down to his knees and cried.

His tears continued to pour out of his eyes as he lifted the sword and looked at it. Suddenly he remembered something and started to look around and he found it, the book. His dad always kept it with him. It was a book about his father and his mother's swords, explaining everything about them.

He crawled to the book and lifted it and put it under his shirt.

He then looked towards his mother and crawled towards her. Her body was the same as her husband, a skeleton with chunk of flesh sticking to it and a blackish blue sword in her hand. Tatsumi sat there looking at her face dazedly. For him, it was like his mother was sleeping there peacefully. He could see her face even after its current condition. For him it was morphed in its original form as if he was in an illusion.

Tears just wouldn't stop, like a dam had been broken. He felt like his body had lost its strength. He sat their crying silently.

After what seemed like hours he collected himself and took the sword. He lifted her skeleton body and somehow brought it closer to his father and laid her down.

He sat down between them and even though it was cold, he could feel the warmth when he took their hand in his.

He wanted to say so many things to them but the words were like stuck in his throat. So he just sat there looking at his parents.

Again after what seemed liked hours he startled when Heinz stood in front of him and put a hand on his head.

Tatsumi looked up at him with tear filled eyes, ''H-Heinz...T-They are...my...'' he stopped when Heinz hugged him, ''I know'' he said and looked ahead, ''God forbid this tragedy to happen with another little kid' he thought. He could only imagine what Tatsumi must have been feeling. For a seven years old kid to see his parents in this condition, it was just horrific.

''Let's bid them a proper farewell'' Heinz said and a moment later could feel Tatsumi nod.

They stood up and made a single grave for both of them so they could stay together even after death and planted a cherry seed there.

Tatsumi stood there looking at his parent's grave. He closed his eyes and prayed to god for his parents to rest in peace.

They started to go back and Tatsumi saw many graves in the way and he understood who made them.

''It's only fair to do this. They can rest in peace now. I also made one for Ecdease'' Heinz said when he looked at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi looked down and smiled a sad smile, ''Thanks Heinz'' Tatsumi said gratefully.

''It's no problem'' Heinz said as they walked towards the carriage.

They reached the carriage and Tatsumi looked back at the ruins of the Partas clan and the many graves.

Then he looked towards his parents grave, 'I will avenge you mom-dad' he promised inwardly.

He turned to look at Heinz and was surprised to see that he had separated the horses and the carriage.

"It will make our journey fast'' Heinz answered Tatsumi's unquestioned question.

''Okay'' Tatsumi mumbled and looked at Heinz getting on the horse.

He tried to imitate him but couldn't succeed so he just grabbed the hairs on horse's neck and leapt up and succeeded.

It was no surprise to Heinz that Tatsumi succeeded to get on the horse. He nodded, ''let's go Tatsumi'' Heinz said and they went to their journey.

After several days of travel they reached the place. Heinz stopped his horse and looked at the sky-high mountain.

''Tatsumi, we are here'' Heinz said and Tatsumi looked towards to see where Heinz was pointing at.

''Wow...It's huge'' Tatsumi mumbled in astonishment.

Heinz chuckled, ''This mountain is called the home of diversities'' he said and Tatsumi looked at him in confusion. So Heinz decided to explain it to him as they moved towards the mountain, ''This mountain is one of a kind in this whole world because there is nothing in this world that could not be found on this mountain'' Heinz said as they reached the foot of the mountain. Tatsui looked at the mountain, It was huge but he was confused because there was no entrance.

Tatsumi looked at Heinz and saw him checking some branches that were coiling the mountain.

Heinz grabbed a vein and started to climb on the mountain. Tatsumi understood now but he steeled himself and grabbed a vein and started to climb.

Heinz looked at Tatsumi, ''Kid, the entrance is at hundred feet high we will have to climb hundred feet. Will you be able to do that'' Heinz asked and Tatsumi nodded with a determined look because there was no other choice.

It didn't take more than ten minutes for Heinz to complete the hundred feet.

He looked down and saw Tatsumi climbing slowly. Tatsumi had already covered fifty feet of height. It wasn't that hard since the surface was almost plain and you just had to use the veins to climb.

Tatsumi reached the top where Heinz pulled him up. When Tatsumi came up he saw a path at the slope of around sixty degree and he knew it was his path.

Heinz and Tatsumi made their way up through the slope. The slope wasn't as smooth as before so they had to be careful of the slippery surfaces, broken and the blocked path by the branches and roots of trees.

They continued to walk for two hours and then reached a plain field of around two hundred square feet. It was grassy and with the field there was a lake adjacent to it.

They stopped near the lake and decided to rest a bit and freshen up.

After getting freshening up they sat there eating something. Heinz then thought to explain To Tatsumi his training.

''Well, now let me tell you how is it going to be'' Heinz started and Tatsumi nodded.

''Well this mountain is especially for training. If someone look at it from outside it's like there are many levels of this mountain.

The place, we are sitting is first level, the easiest one. There said to be hundred levels and every level is an ascending order of danger and extremely dangerous situations. Every level has its own different kind of dangers, from mere insects to the dangerous demons.

I will train you and with it we will move up completing these levels towards the top'' Heinz finished and Tatsumi was listening with utmost concentration.

He closed his eyes. What Heinz had just said seemed like some kind of fantasy world but he knew from the serious look on Heinz's face that it was all true and He had to do it no matter what.

He will do it, to get stronger and stronger. Tatsumi opened his eyes and collected his wits. He turned towards Heinz, ''I am ready'' he said with unshakable resolve.

They finished their food and Tatsumi looked at Heinz, ''Heinz did you reach the top'' he asked.

Heinz closed his eyes and smiled, ''No one has ever reached the top, not even me'' Heinz said making Tatsumi's eyes go wide.

''I-I see'' Tatsumi mumbled.

Heinz nodded and then smiled, ''Well then It's time for your training to start'' Heinz said and pointed behind Tatsumi.

Tatsumi, confused, looked back and his eyes widened when he saw a large danger beast coming towards the lake. It must have been about seven to eight feet of height.

''I forgot to mention another fact. After eating what we have, you will have to hunt to fill your stomach. Your breakfast, lunch and dinner, all will be your hunted danger beasts or fruits you collects'' Heinz said and Tatsumi nodded, ''Well then, let's start from collecting our dinner'' Tatsumi said with tone that told Heinz that he was excited, eager and ready to hunt.

''Here I go'' Tatsumi said stretching his lips into a smirk as he ran towards the beast.

 **A/N: Well that's it for now.**

 **I am actually thinking to make Tatsumi's story a bit detailed because it has several components to take into consideration and it might be a bit lengthy. I finished Esdeath's story in two chapters but Tatsumi's story might take longer than that.**

 **If you guys want me finish Tatsumi's part sooner than you can tell me because it might take several chapters for me to finish.**

 **So I am fine with anything but I need you guys to tell me.**

 **And again sorry for the late update, as I have said it before, have patience. I will in no way abandon this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

 **A/N: Don't own anything related to AGk.**

Tatsumi looked around as he rode his horse. He was riding towards his destination which was the empire. It had been five years since he entered in the mountain of adversity. And it had been five months since he got out of that mountain. He was thirteen now, wearing a black pant, boots and a sleeveless ragged jacket. His arms were wrapped in bandages from his fingers to his shoulders. His dark brown hairs were straight towards back and some of his hairs covered his right eye.  
He had two swords, his mother and father's, on his hips. He had taken his father's swords as his own and explored its powers to almost its fullest. While training on the mountain, he came to know that his father's sword was made up of five ancient ultra omega class beasts. Those beasts were known for controlling five elements, water, wind, fire, earth and space. The book he collected from his father's dead body contained all the data about the sword.  
In his training of five years he came to control four elements except the last one, space.  
He had to defeat every elemental beast, in his mind, to make it submit and control its power. It was kind of a ritual to see if the holder of the sword is worth of the powers and if he deserves them or not.  
But the last one, space, he was unable to defeat because even in his mindscape it has no physical body, just a voice.  
Even Heinz could not help Tatsumi in this one.  
His mother's sword also has two elements, wind and water.  
Besides his swords, he also got trained in several others fighting styles, he learned them as the need arose, survival instincts.  
Tatsumi hadn't had the chance to check the capacity of his power.  
He was able to go toe to toe with Heinz after four years and left him behind in the fifth.

For five months he was travelling and passed through several different villages, some prosperous, some even didn't have to fill their daily stomach needs. Some were suffering from famine and some had so much that it was rotting.  
He saw different phases of life. He saw how beautiful life could be and how bitter it could get. He saw a happy couple having just born a child. The mother's face was full of affection for their child. And in other village he saw the mothers selling their kids, be it a boy or girl, just to have a day's food. He also saw the dead eyes of those mothers who were selling their children for the money. It wasn't like they didn't love them, it was their compulsion to do that and for the act they had to kill their soul.

He saw so many horrid situations and circumstances that he himself felt like dead.  
That is why he avoided those kinds of people and regions and passed through the good regions and forests.  
But what's written in the future no one knows and Tatsumi also couldn't comprehend what happened until he saw the blood flowing out of the gut of the son of a great and noble duke. Tatsumi was so enraged that he lost it when the son of the duke tried to rape the innocent walking girl. He just grabbed her and threw her on the ground and tore her cloths.  
The frustration of not being able to do anything for the people he saw on his travel, burst and next second he found his hand lodged in the gut of the bastard.  
It wouldn't have meant anything if he hadn't been the son of Duke but he was and so Tatsumi had to kill the Duke too.  
Several people praised him for killing the son and father and he didn't regret it even when the wives of the Duke cursed him. He was so boiling from anger that he didn't hesitate to annihilate the Dukes family and his whole legacy. He had the power to give justice so he gave justice to the people. But did the Duke's clan deserve it. May be no, but if someone raises a tree then all the peoples related to that person eat the fruits.  
The Mayer was elected and Tatsumi was given several gifts from the Duke's treasury.  
The thoughts of doing something for the people he left in several villages invaded his mind but now he couldn't go back because he didn't have time. He had to move.  
He was still months of distances away from the empire but as he moved ahead his mind just couldn't get calm. His heart would beat faster when the scene of mothers selling their children would pop in his head. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't listen to him. It was like it stopped obeying him and suddenly he found himself riding towards the village in cold climate. It was the village with worst condition. Due to the cold climate they could not harvest much crops and the animals were all deep in the forest and since they were tens of foot taller so the hunter didn't had a great time in hunting. Sometimes they all died.  
The leader of the village wasn't any better from the Duke he killed. He was a middle aged man with several wives and children and brothers. He had everything under his control. He forced unreasonable tax on the people in spite of finding the ways to make the villages economy better. He didn't do anything just ruled the village and whoever opposed him was killed in front of their family and the women were raped. His two sons who were around eighteen years old were already drowned in bodily pleasure. They had several concubines in their rooms, they were younger and older.

Tatsumi stood at the hill looking down at the village. It must be around one mile away but was visible from that hill. The Ice surrounded the village completely. The forests were miles away from the village. It was all white.  
Tatsumi got on the horse and moved towards the village. It was afternoon time so when he entered in the village there was no one. He wondered where everyone would go.  
As he moved ahead he saw that everyone had the windows and doors closed of their huts and houses.  
He shrugged; he knew where he would get information. He knew the old man, that ironsmith whom he talked to for a moment when he had passed from the village.  
He sighed and wondered how he was going to find him.  
The only sound that could be heard was of his own foot and the horse's. He looked around and saw a pitcher at the turn of street. He was thirsty and his water supply was already finished so he decided to drink it. But it was empty. He put the pitcher down and suddenly something struck his body so hard that he fell down.  
''Oww...man what the hell'' Tatsumi cursed as he opened his eyes but his eyes widened when he saw that the something that struck him was a girl, a naked girl, ''Wh-what the...who are you and-'' he stopped when the girl immediately stood up and hid behind him, ''Save me, save me please. He would kill me'' the girl cried out in fear as the tears streamed out of her eyes.  
Tatsumi looked at her; she was around his height but may be a little older than him by two years. She had a body of a teenager, slim, and...she had yet to get rip body. He thought as he scratched his chin.  
''Hey are you listening'' she cried out again breaking his rain of thoughts, ''Y-Yeah...what happened'' he asked and she started to ramble, ''They got my mother, they got my boyfriend and they didn't even leave my little sister'' she said as she cried her eyes out.  
''They have kept them in the prison. I was able to run away and now they are chasing me'' she said as her eyes widened in horror when she heard the horse's sounds.  
Tatsumi noticed the girl's injuries; she had red finger marks on her face and forehead. Her hairs were disheveled and dirty. Her shoulders were swollen, almost bluish. Her neck had finger prints and her upper chest had red marks. Her breasts have red marks all over them. He gritted his teeth as he looked down her ribs. They were swollen, her stomach was swollen.  
He felt a little relieved when he saw her down there. It was normal; no red marks, nothing, just some dirt.  
Tatsumi stood there as the girl hid behind him crying.  
Four horsemen came and stopped in from of him, ''Kid, step aside and hand that girl over here, If you want to live'' the man in front said.  
Tatsumi's hair foreshadowed his eyes, ''Do you have water'' he asked and the man narrowed his eyes, ''What''  
''I am thirsty and need some water. You can do whatever you want after that'' he said and the man looked at his companions.  
The girl heard him and her eyes widened. She immediately tried to run away but Tatsumi grabbed her hand, ''Don't worry at all'' he said trying to reassure her. She nodded but she was skeptic of the boy now.  
''Hey give him water and let him fuck off. We don't have time to meddle with some foreigner'' second man said to the first.  
The man threw the water bottle towards Tatsumi. He caught it and after taking two gulps he turned towards the girl, ''Here drink it. You need it'' he said and she hesitated for a moment but then took the bottle.  
''Hey what the fuck do you think you are doing you fucking brat'' the first man shouted angrily and threw his sword at Tatsumi.  
The girl coward down but Tatsumi caught the sword and crumbled it in his fist, ''Hey, you assholes, can't you see she is drinking water'' he said as he turned towards them.  
''Hey, kill the fucking dog'' the man shouted and they all ran towards Tatsumi but they all stopped and moments later their bodies fell down in pieces.  
The people who had come out hearing the commotion had wide eyes. No one could see what happened. No one could see when he drew his sword and when he sheathed it.  
The girl looked at Tatsumi and the pieces of her chasers with wide eyes. The street turned red.  
''Wh-What...how...when'' she couldn't ask him.  
''Hey did you drink the water. Don't make me force you'' he said in a little strict tone and the girl nodded unconsciously.  
Tatsumi turned towards the bystanders, ''Hey you guys, will you keep looking or someone will give her something to cover her body'' he exclaimed and an old lady immediately brought a blanket for her.  
Tatsumi turned to her and smiled, ''Well I am Tatsumi, what's your name'' he asked and the girl swallowed the water in her mouth and looked at Tatsumi, ''I am Sayo and Thank you for saving me'' she said as she bowed to him.

After that Tatsumi saved her mother, sister and boyfriend, Ieyasu. They told him that they knew how to fight but there were some soldiers they could not defeat.  
Tatsumi than met old man Ironsmith and ended the reign of the current leader of the village and the old man was chosen as the new mayor.  
They told Tatsumi that the old man taught them fighting but he knew little because he was a simple soldier in army. They asked him to train them and after several times of begging Tatsumi conceded.

One year passed in bringing the village to its legs. He trained people to fight and how to defend themselves. In that one year Tatsumi became a good friend of Sayo, Ieyasu and the villagers respected him. He slept at Sayo's house because her mother insisted to him. She said that she would be grateful to treat the boy who saved her and her family. Ieyasu getting a little jealous also started to sleep in the room given to Tatsumi.

One year passed and it was time for him to leave. Everyone begged him to stay a little longer but he had already wasted enough time.  
Then Sayo and Ieyasu also decided to be a part of his journey and all three of them left the village.  
Since they were three of them with three horses the speed of travelling was lowered and he still was training them whenever he could. He would give the tips whenever they stopped.

Their journey to the capital was slowed by a very heavy margin and it was because of Sayo and Ieyasu. They would stop at night and woke up late in the morning. And whenever they passed from any village they would visit its markets, wasting more time. But what made Tatsumi more annoyed was that they were perverts, both of them. They would start whenever they wanted, though they wouldn't go more than a sloppy and wet kiss in the public, they were total uninhibited when they were with Tatsumi or alone. Tatsumi couldn't sleep in nights because of the excessive noise of their rutting. So Tatsumi just went in his mind scape and slept near the water beast in his mind.

One night when they sat in the forest around the fire Sayo asked a question she wanted to ask for a while, ''Hey, Tatsumi, You didn't tell us why you are going to the capital. What is your purpose'' she asked as she plopped on Ieyasu's lap and took a mouth full of the meat.  
Tatsumi stopped eating just as he heard Sayo's question and he closed his eyes to avoid letting his disciples see it. The previous warmness disappeared immediately and replaced with a cold fury but he couldn't stop his aura and just as it hit those two their eyes widened but it disappeared one moment later.  
Tatsumi opened his eyes and found them looking at him with wide eyes.  
He sighed, ''Sorry...I...'' he didn't know what to say.  
He ran his hand over his face and sighed again, ''There is something I want. That's why I am going to the Capital'' He said but their expressions didn't change.  
Tatsumi stood up and walked to the couple and ruffling their hair sat back down on his place. He lay down and slept.  
A few seconds later Sayo blinked and then Ieyasu blinked. They didn't say anything. Sayo stood up from his lap and lay down to sleep and Ieyasu did the same. They fell asleep not before mumbling, ''I didn't know he can be that frightening''.

Next morning Tatsumi woke up and looked around. He stood up and went to arrange the breakfast. It was his job to arrange morning breakfast and lunch and the responsibility of dinner was given to Sayo and Ieyasu.  
He walked in the forest running his eyes in every direction. When he was a fair distance away, suddenly he heard a sound of the bushes to the left and he got alert immediately.  
He pulled out his knife and threw it in the bushes but just as it went inside the bushes he heard a sound of metal hitting metal and moments later two men jumped out of the bushes in front of Tatsumi.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes when he saw that they were holding weapons.  
''Who are you'' the men asked and Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, ''I can ask the same question to you'' Tatsumi said and the men looked at each other and then Tatsumi, ''We asked first'' they said and Tatsumi sighed, ''You are right. Okay, I am Tatsumi and came here looking something for breakfast for my friends...now who are you and what are you doing here'' Tatsumi asked. He didn't see any point in hiding his identity.  
The men again looked at each other and then Tatsumi, ''We are from revolutionary army and came here to arrange the food for our comrades and some Medicinal plants for our wounded comrades'' one of them said.  
Tatsumi looked at them with a raised eyebrow, 'Hmm...revolutionary army...wounded...' he thought. He had heard about the group from Heinz once. They were a rebel group against the capital's corrupted system but what this group actually was he didn't know but if they were rebel against Capital there were chances he could get something out of them of any Importance. They were wounded means that they were engaged in a fight recently and that was the place, he would fit there, as a doctor. But the problem was would they accept him without suspicions.  
Suddenly he got an idea. He had many medicinal herbs with him which he had collected at the mountain of adversity.  
''You said...wounded. How are their wounds I mean are they getting better'' he asked and they looked at each other, ''A few of them are getting better but the ones who have a sever wounds are critical'' they answered and pointed their swords at Tatsumi.  
Tatsumi smiled; besides the herbs he also got experience in medical practice.  
''Umm...well I have some experience in medical area so if you would let me see your comrades wounds then maybe I might be able to save them. There's a possibility they could be saved'' he said as he looked at them with as much kind and honest look as he could muster.  
Both men looked at each other and after conversing with each other they decided, ''We will have to ask our leader first'' they answered and Tatsumi nodded, ''Okay you guys go and get the confirmation from your leader and meanwhile I will get my friends. I will meet you here'' he said as he pointed down with his finger. They nodded, ''Okay...'' They said and went to their way and Tatsumi returned to their camping site.  
Sayo and Ieyasu were already awake. They jumped up when they saw a raccoon in his hands which he got while returning.  
They immediately started to cook the breakfast and Tatsumi sat aside packing their stuff.  
''You are packing already'' Sayo asked as she chewed n the cooked meat.  
Tatsumi looked up and smiled, ''Yeah, we need to leave as soon as possible. I met some revolutionary army soldiers and we are going to join them'' he said as he continued to pack.  
Sayo and Ieyasu looked at each other and then at Tatsumi, ''but why are we joining this group so suddenly. I mean we were going our own way they why so sudden'' Ieyasu asked as they walked towards Tatsumi.  
Tatsumi finished packing and stood straight, ''I will explain it later. For now we are friends and we are travelling from your village...our village to the capital to earn money for our families and I am also a medicinal expert. That's all'' he briefed them both on what they were going to say.  
Sayo and Ieyasu looked at each other and then at Tatsumi and shrugged, ''Okay but I expect an explanation later'' Sayo said as they all lifted their bags and prepared their horses.

They reached at the designated location and looked around for the other party, ''No one is here, Tatsumi'' Sayo noted and looked at Tatsumi.  
''It seems they haven't come yet'' Tatsumi replied and got off of the horse.

Tatsumi suddenly put his hand on the handle of his sword when four men came rushing out of the woods with their weapons ready.

Tatsumi recognized the two men he had talked to, ''So what did your leader say'' he asked as he moved his hand away from the handle and Sayo and Ieyasu came beside him with their swords drawn.

The Four men lowered their weapons and a blue haired man came out from behind them with his sword in his hand. He came closer to Tatsumi and put his sword on his neck, ''Who are you'' he asked in a firm tone as he glared at Tatsumi.

''I am a resident of the village in south's cold climate and I used to treat the wounds of hunters there. You can say I am a doctor'' he explained without hesitating.  
The man Tatsumi guessed was the leader still didn't move his sword, ''And these two'' he asked looking at Sayo and Ieyasu.  
''These two are my friend Sayo and Ieyasu. They are from same village and you can say they are my subordinates'' Tatsumi answered and looked back at the leader.  
The leader lowered down his sword and nodded, ''Okay, let's see what you can do'' he said and four man brought a stretcher with an injured man lying on it. He was unconscious.  
They laid him in front of Tatsumi, ''He is the only one unconscious among all the injured soldiers'' he said pointing towards the man.  
Tatsumi removed the blanket covering the body and observed the condition.  
The body was pale due to the obvious lack of food and water. Whoever the doctor was wasn't doing a good job. He looked at the wound. It was an eight inches blue gash from the middle of the chest to lower right side of the abdomen.  
This kind of gashes was nothing new to Tatsumi. He was wounded like this countless times and he treated his wounds by himself whenever Heinz was away.  
What surprised him was the color of it. It was not red but blue and the skin around it was bluish. Another thing he noted was the fungus in it.  
But more surprising fact was that Heinz had told him that the poisonous plant whose poison was used to wound the man, only found on the mountain of adversity. If it was true then how the person who injured the man could get the poison.  
There was two possibilities, one was he went to the mountain and second was that mountain was not the only house for those plants.  
Tatsumi looked up to the blue haired man, ''Can I know who did you fight'' he asked and the leader raised his eyebrow in a thinking mode, ''We fought the capital army'' he answered vaguely not wanting to disclose more information than needed.  
Tatsumi nodded and pulled out a small bottle from his backpack and poured it on the wound.  
Then he pulled out a lotion and smeared it on the affected area.  
While doing this, a thought occurred to him, 'the people of capital might be able to reach that place'.  
He finished bandaging the wound and stood up, ''That's done. He would wake up after one or two hours'' he said and looked at the leader.  
The leader nodded and stuck his hand out and with a smile Tatsumi shook it, ''We can surely use a doctor like you'' the leader said and Tatsumi nodded, ''I Will be happy to help'' Tatsumi replied.  
''Alright guys pack up we are leaving as soon as he gains consciousness'' the leader hollered to his comrades.

It was night and they all stopped to rest. They made a fire at the center of tents and sat around it.  
Tatsumi sat with his friends when the leader came to him with a mug of beer and handed it to him, ''For our new comrades'' he cheered raising his mug and Tatsumi nodded with a smile.  
''So I am a revolutionary army's member now'' he said and the leader put his mug down after emptying it, ''No, not now. We still had to attest you joining with our commander in chief and then you will assist us in missions'' the leader said and Tatsumi nodded.

''By the way, what's your name, if you don't mind. Everyone here calls you leader-san'' Tatsumi asked as he also finished his bear and looked at the captain.  
The leader chuckled, ''My bad for not introducing myself. I am the captain Enmado, of this seventh fleet'' he said and Tatsumi nodded thinking about the six fleets above seventh and others lowers than seventh.  
Then captain stood up, ''Alright rest up. We will leave early morning'' he said and walked away.

Tatsumi lay down and closed his eyes. And two minutes later he heard moaning sounds behind him, ''Damn perverts'' he muttered and plugged his ears and slept.

Next day they reached to the headquarters and Tatsumi was taken to the commander's chambers to get verified.  
Captain Enmado knocked on the door, ''Commander, Its Enmado, I am coming in'' he announced his presence and entered inside with Tatsumi and his friends following behind.  
Tatsumi saw a hooded man talking to a tall, rugged, and wide man, with beard. The hooded figure stopped talking as they entered inside.  
''Okay, I will call you later'' the hooded man said and vanished in thin air making Tatsumi narrow his eyes, It sounded familiar, the hooded man's voice. He tried to remember it, where he had heard it but couldn't just remember. It seemed like way back from his past but he failed to remember.  
But he knew he had heard it before.  
The captain's voice brought him out of his thoughts, ''Commander, the new recruits'' he said and the man nodded.  
After they completed the formalities the commander looked up, ''Report'' he said the leader sent Tatsumi out before giving report.  
Commander sighed, ''We need to find them. Najenda is a genius woman and she is a great asset to us'' he said looking at Enmado.  
''Your orders sir'' Enmado said standing straight.  
''Take some of your best man and find them as soon as possible'' he said and dismissed him.

He came out of the room and looked at Tatsumi and then his vice captain, ''Give them rooms to freshen up. We are going on a mission to find some people. Get ready to leave. I will meet you at the entrance'' he said and walked away.

Tatsumi took a room and Sayo and Ieyasu had to stay in separate rooms because of the rules. Though they whined, there was less they could do anything about the situation.

After half an hour the captain, his vice captain, one more soldier, Tatsumi and his friends stood at the entrance ready to leave.  
Enmado looked at his team, ''Alright, everyone is here'' he asked and they chorused, ''Yes''.  
The leader nodded, ''Alright, we have to find two of our comrades. They were with us but we got separated in the fight and now we don't even know if they are alive or not and if they are alive, we have to find them before they meet their end'' the leader gave Tatsumi and his friends a brief.  
Leader looked at Tatsumi, ''Tatsumi, you need to ready for any medical situation that arises because we don't know what are their situations" he said and Tatsumi nodded.  
With everything out of the way they made their way towards the location Enmadou had left Najenda.

Lubbock huffed as he moved forward in search of a safe Location where they could stay for the night. He had Najenda on his back who was almost limp on his back and even though she was having a hard time opening her eyes, she was well aware of her surroundings.  
It had been a week since the fight with Esdeath where she had lost her arm. She was unconscious when Lubbock pulled her out of the river.  
When Najenda opened her eyes she found herself in a clearing in the forest beside the fire which was made to keep her warm. When she looked around she saw Lubbock collecting more woods. He was naked above the waist. Najenda fell back down and lifted her left hand to caress her face and saw that it was under Lubbock's shirt. She sighed and then it came to her what had happened. She put her arm over her closed eyes and released a long heavy breath.  
Now her attention went to her arm. It pained but only minor but she felt weakness which she deduced was a cause of bleeding. She lifted her arm and looked at it. It was bandaged. She also checked her temperature and it was almost normal.  
She didn't need to guess who did it all. But she wanted to know how he stopped bleeding and how he dulled the pain to a level she almost didn't feel it.  
She turned her head towards Lubbock and coincidently he looked at her.  
He smiled, ''Finally you are awake. You really know how to make me worry'' he said as he dropped the woods he collected and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his left hand and put one hand on her forehead, ''How are you feeling'' he asked as he looked at her lovingly.

Najenda could see the worry and care in his eyes. She could feel the tenderness full of care in his hand on her forehead and she could see that he was exhausted and tired.  
She sighed and smiled, ''I feel great'' she replied as she tried to sit up but he didn't let her and she gave up immediately.  
''How many days has it been'' she asked before closing her eyes.

''Four days'' he answered with closed eyes as he tried to stop the oncoming tears.  
''What happened in these four days? How did you handle my...bleeding and all that'' she asked with a heavy tone. It was really a bad memory.  
A grim look appeared on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Najenda but she stayed silent.  
''Well I got you out of that river but you were unconscious by then and your arm was pouring the blood out. First I tried to give you CPR and have you regain your breath but you still did not open your eyes and that was a bad sign.  
I tried to stop bleeding but couldn't by any method. I started to freak out in panic. I was afraid as hell. I didn't know what to do. I was cold feet.  
But suddenly I remembered what I have, my taigu… wires. My wires have a special ability. I can make them burning hot. So that's what I did. Using my hot wires I cauterized your arm and wrapped it in my wires and then gave you some anesthetics which were fortunately dry because of being in a plastic bag in my pocket.  
Then I realized you are already unconscious. I panicked again but thank to god nothing happened.  
We stayed there till next morning waiting for someone to find us but no one did.  
Next morning I decided to move towards the direction we were going, hoping that I might reunite with them. I lifted you on my back and moved but after walking for four hours I didn't meet them instead I faced some cannibal group and...'' he stopped suddenly and closed his eyes and a pained look appeared on his face when he remembered something.  
''They trapped me and almost killed you but I came to know their intentions before it was too late.  
I lifted you and ran while leaving nets of my wire behind me.  
I was so afraid that I did not stop until my legs gave up. I woke up in the night. Fortunately, it was full moon so I could see clearly. I lifted you again and moved. I did not care if it was night. I had to find someplace to stay but couldn't find so I continued moving.  
I walked for hours and then rested for a while and again walked for hours and then rested. After cannibal people I faced two danger beasts, some animals, insects and several other animals.  
After four days I found a river and some fruits trees near it. It seemed a little safe to me so here we are. I laid you down and well realized that you were still unconscious so before I go into freaking mode again I noticed you were breathing.  
So I made a fire, collected some fruits and water and was collecting some woods.'' he finished and when Najenda lifted her hand to his face he realized he had tears flowing out from his eyes, ''Damn I must look like a girl now with crying and all that'' he said as he wiped his tears.  
Najenda sat up and looked at him, wondering why she had rejected him first time when she realized he loved her. At that moment she realized that accepting him as her partner was the best and wisest decision of her life. She felt like she wanted to hug him and kiss him after he did so much for her.  
And she did, she snaked her hand behind his head and pulled his face for a soft kiss.

Their lips met and their emotions ran wild. Najenda pulled him to her more while kissing him as their lips moved with each other.

Lubbock lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in her hairs and kissed her back with the same passion.

Their kissing lasted for several minutes and then their lips parted. They leaned back and looked at each other, ''There were several occasions when I thought that you are not going to make it but...'' Lubbock said and stopped and looked down to shake off the horrible memories.

Najenda smiled and pulled him to her breasts like a kid which he voiced after a few moments, ''I am not a kid you know. I am a man now'' he responded as he snuggled to her soft breasts more making Najenda chuckle.

Najenda leaned back and laid down with Lubbock on her.

She closed her eyes and ran her finger through his hairs, ''Lubbock...'' she voiced, ''Huh...'' Lubbock responded.

''Thank you...'' she said and moments later shrieked when Lubbock pinched her side, ''Don't you ever say thank you to me again. I am not a stranger. I am your boyfriend'' he said and she nodded with a smile.

Suddenly Najenda stiffened, ''Did you hear that'' she asked and Lubbock nodded and sat up immediately as he looked around.

''Lubbock''

Lubbock heard someone call his name and Najenda and Lubbock turned towards the voice and found Enmadou standing there with his team.

Enmadou rushed to Najenda immediately, ''Damn her'' he growled gritting his teeth as he noticed Najenda's arm.

Najenda smiled, ''It's okay Captain. I am fine now'' she said and he just shook his head, ''Tatsumi...take a look at her and see if she is fine or not'' Captain ordered and Tatsumi got to work.

Najenda sat down and Tatsumi started to observe the cauterized wound.

Enmadou turned to Lubbock, ''And you, what the hell were you doing. You were with her to protect her and you failed. What kind of bodyguard and subordinate you are. You are one useless kid'' Enmadou growled in anger.

Lubbock gripped his taigu hard and gritted his teeth. He was tight lipped just because Enmadou was a captain and he knew if he said anything it could have a bad effect on Najenda's reputation. So he just looked down.

Tatsumi looked at the arm. It was a clean cut and he could see the burning marks on the wound, "By the way how did you lose your arm if you don't mind asking me" Tatsumi asked as he took a glance at Najenda who was looking at Lubbock who was getting a reprimand from Enmadou.

"In a fight with a general" she answered straightly in a monotone which Tatsumi noticed.

"And If I am not wrong then that boy with you cauterized your wound to stop bleeding" he asked and got a hum in response. They could hear Enmadou very clearly. Tatsumi now understand the reason of her distaste.

Tatsumi smiled, "By the way I can guess just from looking at him that he went through a hell of a time" he said as he looked at Najenda making her look at him, "Seriously….Don't make me laugh" she said as she looked at Lubbock again.

"Yes seriously, I have been through tough times myself so I can tell when a person can have that look in his eyes which that boy had when I saw him first" Tatsumi said as he started to bandage her arm after treating it.

Najenda sighed, "Yeah, he went through hard times for me" she said as she continued to look at them.

"And it's really great that you have a subordinate who could go through so much for his leader. Now a day's no one go through so much for their leaders" Tatsumi said as he finished the bandages.

''And it's done'' Tatsumi said as he looked at Najenda.

Najenda nodded as she looked at her arm. There was no pain at all.

Najenda looked at Tatsumi, "You talk too much, you know" she said as she shot him a glare making him scratch his cheek.

''Anyway, thank you and keep your conclusion to yourself or else….'' she said in a warning tone and standing up walked towards Enmadou and Lubbock.

Enmadou continued, ''You know how important she is for us. Her life is far costly than your measly life. You are not cut out to be a bodyguard and subordinate. You are fired and No longer a member of revolutionary army'' Enmadou finished and moved his hand towards Lubbock's Taigu but before he could touch it Najenda caught his wrist and looked in his eyes, ''Mr. Captain...'' she looked in Enmadou's eyes, ''He is 'my' subordinate and you have no right to talk to him that way and We haven't yet joined Revolutionary army and you are already firing my subordinate'' she said in a firm voice and removed her hold on his wrist and continued, ''Let me make it clear, Lubbock will be fired only when I say so, not you or your higher ups can fire him'' she said making it clear that no one in revolutionary army could threaten him in any way.

Enmadou nodded with gritting teeth and a shocked expression on his face, ''Okay. Miss Najenda, I am sorry I stepped over the line but...'' he said and looked at Lubbock, ''We don't want lazy and useless people in the army but anyway I apologize if I said anything wrong'' he apologized to Najenda and Looked at Lubbock again then back to Najenda, ''Don't you think you are favoring him more than it is needed'' he asked and Najenda sighed, ''He is my team and my team is like a family to me so of course my team members will be close to me and I will favor them over others'' Najenda said and Before Enmadou could say anything Tatsumi spoke up, ''Captain, I think we need to move. Miss Najenda needs proper medical attention'' he said and Enmadou nodded, ''Okay, let's move'' he announced and after collecting his accessories Lubbock and Najenda started to walk with them.

As they moved Enmadou noticed that Najenda was walking slowly so he offered his support but Najenda refused saying she is fine and Lubbock can help her.

Tatsumi walked up to Lubbock and smiled, ''I can only guess about the troubles you must have faced to save her'' Tatsumi surmised and Lubbock looked at him surprised, ''How do you know'' he asked But Tatsumi just smiled.

''I am Tatsumi. I have just joined the army as a medical support'' Tatsumi introduced himself and Lubbock did the same. He also told him about Najenda and his team a little.

Tatsumi nodded and thanked him for sharing the information as they all made their way to the headquarters.

Three days later- Enmadou with the search team and Najenda and Lubbock stood in the office of the chief commander. It didn't take them much time in his office and they came out after half an hour.

Commander suggested Najenda to rest and talk later when she is rested but she said she is fine and ready to do the job. They talked about her status and work. They also talked about the team. Najenda told him her demands and he approved them without much trouble since they were simple demands like she would choose her teammates by herself, they would directly report to her and would only service her orders and no one else's and no one would have any authority regarding her subordinates. She said it while looking at Enmadou.

Later they were offered their rooms to rest. Lubbock whined a little for not getting the same room as Najenda but a look from her shut him up.

''So what's our next move'' Ieyasu asked to Tatsumi in the Night when they were in their room. They had same room but separate bed.

''Well...I am thinking to go along with Najenda's team'' he replied and Ieyasu raised his eyebrow, ''Najenda's team...but Tatsumi she is weak and only has one arm and she is a woman... And are we going to really work in this army'' he whined and shook his head, ''The head of revolutionary army hasn't chosen her because she is powerful. It's because she has a sharp mind. She is genius and that boy Lubbock is strong. I can feel it. And you guys will join her team not me. I don't have time for doing their jobs. I have wasted enough time already'' Tatsumi said and Ieyasu whined, '' but why do we need to join her team. We want to go with you'' he said and closed his eyes.

''Things are going to get complicated and dangerous and even though I have said that your lives are not my responsibility I can't put your lives in danger and I am talking about extreme danger not what we have gone through till now'' Tatsumi said looking at the ceiling.

Ieyasu whined and Tatsui sighed. He was behaving like a kid, ''Come on, Ieyasu, It's not like I am leaving you and going away. I will be with you but without joining revolutionary army. I am not going to do their jobs against the empire. Do you understand'' Tatsumi said making Ieyasu relax.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and then Lubbock entered in the room.

All three boys sighed when they came to know that three of them will share the room.

Lubbock lay down on the bed and sighed. He was tired as hell and he needed to sleep, ''Tatsumi, Thanks'' he said and Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, ''For what''.

''For treating Najenda's arm'' he said and Tatsumi smiled, ''She already thanked me. So don't worry about it'' he said and turned over his side and faced Lubbock, ''by the way, you guys have good chemistry. I mean you didn't say anything to not stain Najenda's reputation and she also stood up for you. That's great'' he said with a smile and looked at Lubbock but sighed when found him sleeping.

After a week when Najenda had recuperated enough she called Tatsumi for a meeting. He met her in her room with his two companions. Lubbock was also there.

Najenda looked at Tatsumi and smiled a knowing smile, ''So Tatsumi, can you tell me about yourself I mean the truth not this doctor facade'' Najenda asked as she put her right leg over her left and folded her arms under her large bust making Lubbock's mouth water.

Tatsumi raised his eyebrows and looked at Iesayu, ''See, I told you she is a genius''

Tatsumi looked back at Najenda, ''Well, what do you want to know exactly except this doctor facade'' he reiterated her question.

''Everything about you, Since I am going to be the leader of my team, I would like to prefer if they tell me about themselves truthfully, just to make the teamwork effective and transparent'' she said and Tatsumi smiled, ''That's good but I won't tell you everything about me except that I am not a doctor and you have no harm from me, I can reassure you about that'' he said as he looked at her.

''Tatsumi, you-'' she got cut when Tatsumi spoke, ''I am not joining you. But I will be with your team'' he said making Najenda raise her eyebrow.

''But these two will join you and they can tell you about themselves'' he said as he pushed Ieyasu and Sayo forward.

Najenda fell silent and looked at Tatsumi, ''Do you know what you are asking me'' she retorted.

He nodded, ''Yes, your trust and you can trust me with your life. If I am with you I won't let any harm come to you or the team'' he declared making Najenda surprise. Was he that strong that he declared before even knowing what may come, she thought. But whatever, she wanted him with team and he agreed to it.

''Alright, but on one condition'' she asked and Tatsumi nodded.

''You won't do anything without telling me first'' she said and Tatsumi nodded, ''Agreed'' he said with a smile.

Najenda smiled and nodded. She looked at lubbock, ''Take these two's information'' she instructed him and stood up, ''Alright, We will be leaving tomorrow morning towards the other base of revolutionary army, 200 miles south from here. We will visit these bases until I found anyone for my team'' she announced and left the room but stopped at the gate and looked back at Tatsumi, "By the way you can at least tell me what is your goal" she asked making Tatsumi smile, "My goal is same as you" he replied.

"And that is…." She asked.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed and a dark look appeared in his eyes, "Destruction of Imperial Empire" she said making Najenda's eyes go wide.

Tatsumi stood up and left the room leaving his companions with Lubbock and Najenda standing there.

He moved toward the record department. He had to check if they had something on what he wanted.

Najenda and the group stood in the commander's office to leave.

''Why is Tatsumi going with you'' Enmado asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at Najenda.

And before Najenda could say anything Tatsumi spoke up, ''it's my decision Captain and I never joined your team or you. I wanted to join revolutionary army so I came with you here and I think Najenda's team would be good for me'' He said and captain gritted his teeth. He knew Tatsumi's importance as a doctor but he made a mistake of not making him properly join his team.

''Alright we will leave then'' Najenda said and nodding to commander left the room followed by her team.

They exited the head quarter and made their way towards the destination.

Najenda pulled out the papers which were given to her by the commander. She read them and sighed.

''What's the matter'' Lubbock asked as they all stopped moving.

Najenda looked at the group, ''We have a mission. There's a branch of the empire's medical department 100 miles away from here and they are doing experiments on humans there'' she said detailing the mission.

They all nodded and made their way to the location.

Tatsumi moved his horse forward to Najenda's and looked at her, ''By the way Najenda, I know you were in a fight where you lost your arm but who did this'' he asked his curiously.

Najenda sighed, ''It was an old friend'' she replied with a grim look. She didn't want to remember all that again.

''An old friend...what's your friend's name. I mean if I ever crossed paths with this friend of yours then...'' he stopped and waited for the answer.

Najenda sighed again; there was no point in not telling him.

''The cruelest general of empire...Esdeath'' she answered with gritted teeth.

 **Two years passed:**

The atmosphere of headquarters of Night raid was gloomy and sad because they had just lost their most kind member Sheele. They had gone on the mission to kill a policeman and they succeeded but they lost her. Tatsumi didn't go with them because it was a simple mission but it seemed like they had Intel on their mission and was ready for them. Tatsumi regretted his decision of not going but at the same time no one could foresee that she would die a painful death.

He sighed as he looked over the forest from the top of the headquarters. He didn't go on missions ever until after what happened with Sayo and Iesayu. Sayo and Iesayu had gone on a missionBut got captured on that mission and when he found them their condition was worse. They were close to death. Tatsumi never killed anyone until it was necessary but at that time he wanted to kill someone but he controlled himself. He knew Esdeath would be here at any seconds so he lifted them and went away leaving the cleaning work to the other night raid members.

He treated them himself until they got better. He didn't know if Esdeath was also involved in such things but he believed in her.

So when the next mission came he decided to go on the cruise with the members. It was he who turned the three beasts into stones.

Three people went on the mission and they were Bulat, Iesayu and Sayo. But this time Tatsumi volunteered to go with them. It was the first time he had volunteered to go on a mission. He never went on a mission until Najenda persuaded him. He also went on this mission because he was a bit angry at what happened with Ieyasu and Sayo on their last mission.

He also went on some missions with other team members but only when it was extremely necessary. Most of the time he did his own research about what was going on in the capital and what was Esdeath up to.

But on the missions he only interfered when it was absolutely necessary otherwise he would just stay in the back or stay hidden. He also came to know about the generals and the teams they made and he had to take action when both of the teams attacked them together.

He would stay behind and will pull his sword from its sheath a bit and would control wind element and would remove all the oxygen from the atmosphere around the Jaegers and wild hunt which made them unconscious.

They had found Akame after they left the revolutionary army headquarters two years ago. It was the mission they were given. There were two sisters Akame and Kurome. They were able to get Akame but Kurome was taken.

After Akame they found Mine whose village was attacked by imperial army. They had killed every person in the village leaving a few, mostly women to rape them.

It was at that time when Night raid reached there and it was the time when everyone saw how powerful Tatsumi was. What Tatsumi saw made him mad as hell. Everyone was dead and the women were being raped in front of their children.

Tatsumi almost lost control of himself there but he controlled himself and a few moments later what night raid witnessed was a brutal massacre of the army. They just stood there and watched with wide eyes what Tatsumi was and what he could do.

They were happy that Tatsumi was not with other side.

So they take Mine with them and went to their way. Mine developed feelings for Tatsumi after he saved her life. And after a while Tatsumi understood her feelings but he didn't have any feelings for her except camaraderie. And the second reason was well…he didn't like loli with pink hairs.

After that they found Bulat and then Leone. All the work was done by Najenda and her assistant Lubbock. Tatsumi just supported.

After that they decided to make their headquarters from where they could operate. So several miles from the capital in the deep forest they made their home. And after a few months they recruited Sheele.

Tatsumi sighed as he lay down on the roof and stared at the sky. He liked Sheele though he liked everyone but Sheele was different. She was like a mother to all of the members. He sighed again and he had thought he wasn't an emotional person anymore.

He was also thinking about Najenda's order of killing Esdeath. Damn it, if only he could just go and face Esdeath everything would be alright but he didn't have courage.

After the moment Najenda told him about Esdeath. He was shocked to hell. He never expected his Esdy to do something like that to her friends but on another note she was living with psychopaths so it must have rubbed on her and she was a sadist to begin with. He knew that.

So when he came to know everything about Esdeath from his investigation, he decided to end his days of celebation and go and see her. He was ready but just as he entered in the capital he got nervous and afraid. Would she accept him after he left her to die. Did she still love him? Was she still searching for him like she had said or had moved on already? He wondered if she hated him for leaving her alone like that in the hands of those filthy humans. He couldn't save her, the one whom he called his second half, so what kind of lover he was. Leaving her like that. Love means to live and die together and what he did… betrayed her when she needed him the most.

An unimaginable fear gripped his heart because he couldn't stand his own thoughts and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even talk to anyone about it. He hadn't told Najenda that he was associated with Esdeath because he didn't know how she would react if came to know the truth. There were several possibilities and he could end up as a traitor.

So whenever he would think of reuniting with Esdeath he would chicken out. He would chicken out from seeing the person he wanted to seem for so many years. What the hell was wrong with him? He had to talk to someone or he would go mad but to whom. The question was who to trust with his secret.

And in the end he didn't tell anybody and tried to resolve the matter by himself. Every one noticed something wrong with him and even asked what the problem was but he just dismissed saying he was feeling unwell.

But in the end he decided to talk to Sheele but she was going on a mission with mine and others. So he decided to talk with her when she returns but she never returned and his problem never solved.

He tried several more times to reunite with Esdeath but….he couldn't gather the courage to see her. How would he even look in those beautiful eyes of hers? Damn it. He was desperate and helpless. No one knew but he would cry in nights when the pain was unbearable. He was so close to her but still so far.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes off moistness. He took deep breaths. They had a mission with a merchant and whole night raid was going there and it was his responsibility to protect them on the mission. He was their trump card if something happened. Tatsumi had accepted the offer immediately.

It was night time when Tatsumi suddenly heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened the door to see a grinning Leone standing there with a wine bottle in her hand, "Hiya Tatsumi, what are you doing alone in a night. Come let's have a drink" she gushed while slurring her words.

Tatsumni sighed, "I am not in the mood Leone" he said and started to shut the door but Leone pushed the door open and entered inside and flopped on his bed and drank from the bottle.

Tatsumi sighed and sat down on the chair, "Leone, I think you should go to your room" he suggested making Leone sigh.

"Tatsumi, you know where my room is and I can't sleep while your perverted friends fuck each other's brains out…come on I am also a human" she said as she took a gulp from the bottle.

Tatsumi just shook his head, "Okay you can sleep on the bed I will sleep on the couch" he said and Leone sprawled on the bed.

There was silence for a minute when Leone turned on her sided facing Tatsumi, "Tatsumi, do you love someone" she asked and Tatsumi didn't answer but blushed a bit.

Leone was beside him next moment with a grinning face, "You have a girlfriend right …oh man" she said as she sat down on the couch Tatsumi was laying by pushing her butt in his midsection and slipping him back.

"Who is it, who is it, is it Mine…come on tell me" she said like a kid with excitement.

Tatsumi sighed, 'Should I tell her' he thought for a moment and then decided to just go for it . She was drunk so she might not remember it tomorrow.

"Come-on Tatsumi tell me" she said again as she pinched his cheek.

Tatsumi sighed as he yanked her hand from his cheek, "Well…its complicated and it's not Mine" he said making Leone smile sadly, "Poor girl. So what's the complication" she asked and Tatsumi exhaled loudly, "Well, I had left her in a very bad situation and we haven't met since then so I am not sure how would she take it if I went in front of her now" Tatsumi briefly explained making Leone sighed, "Come on, just go and tell her. if it works then fine and if it doesn't then…" she leaned closer to him, "Your big sis Leone is always here to comfort you in her bed" she said and leaned more but Tatsumi pushed her up, "Don't make me through you out" he said with a blank look and standing up took the bottle from her hands and lifted Leone and threw her on the bed and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Leone groaned, "Stupid Tatsumi" she said and fell into a deep slumber.

Tatsumi sighed and closed his eyes. Next day they had a meeting with the merchant and he needed to be on his full potential. With that thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well, I have skipped many things in this chapter which will be done in flashbacks of Tatsumi and also of Esdeaths, if I want to add something in Esdeath's story. Tatsumi and Esdeath will reunite in next chapter and I am thinking to change their reunion a bit by removing something and by adding some things so if you want to give your suggestions about how their reunions should be then you are all welcome.**


End file.
